Hogwarts: A New Year
by Rougeification
Summary: After a disastrous summer, Shanks finds himself glad to be back at Hogwarts, meeting new friends, new enemies and an ex-auror teaching at Hogwarts. Maybe, for once, someone can go to Hogwarts and not have anything other than good old-fashioned teenage drama... Find Quidditch, Dueling, Love Triangles and Dementors! Submit a character application and get your OC into Hogwarts! SYOC!
1. Character Application

**So, I'm going to need a few OCs from each house. This is set AFTER the events of Deathly Hallows, with completely new students - feel free to submit more than one character.**

**I will accept a lot of characters, just not those that are too out-of-the ordinary... I mean Hogwarts isn't full of Lunas are they? So, submit as many as you want and I'll include those I like...**

Character Submission/Application Form:

*optional

Full Name: (i.e. Nicola Gwen Hart)

*Nicknames: (i.e. Nicky)

Gender: (i.e. female)

Race/Nationality: (i.e. White Caucasian / British)

Blood: (i.e. muggle-born)

Age: (i.e. 17)

Year: (i.e. 6)

Appearance: (i.e. hair, eyes, skin, general style)

Height: (i.e. 5'8)

Personality: (i.e. shy, introverted, Princess, trouble-maker, arrogant)

Family: (i.e. father, Chris Hart, Auror - alive)

Background: (i.e. biography & anything notable that happened to them)

Subjects: (i.e. herbology, defense against the dark arts etc)

Wand: (i.e. length, wood, core, style)

*Pet: (i.e. Tawdry Owl named _)

House: (i.e. Ravenclaw)

*Love Interest: (i.e. Damien King, Ravenclaw, year 6) - if including a love interest, please post another character application unless they're someone else's OC.

Friends: (i.e. Bianca Stewarts, Ravenclaw, Year 6)

Likes: (i.e. Quidditch)

Disikes (i.e. studying)

*Quidditch: (i.e. chaser)

Clothing:

Uniform: (i.e. grey skirt, blouse, tie, jumper, knee socks and smart shoes)

Casual: (i.e. jeans, boots, t-shirts and hoodies)

Formal: (i.e. Red floral dress, heels)

Character flaws: (i.e. a hot-head who can't let someone have the last word)

Notes: (Anything you want to say)


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I thought I'd tell you the latest Characters we have:**

**Year 4:**

**Anouke Nasser - Gryffindor. Submitted by Dame Rivere (Cool username btw!)**

**Year 6:**

**Aiden Shanks - Gryffindor - Seeker. Submitted by Me**

**James Monastery - Gryffindor. Submitted by Me.**

**Kat Turner-Dennison- Slytherin. Submitted by Me.**

**Rinée Mary Watson - Gryffindor - Chaser. Submitted by Syao Blossoms.**

**Diedrich Vreyair - Slytherin - Seeker. Submitted by Syao Blossoms.**

**Also, I will be accepting a faculty - just not for Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**I will add a note that your character will be more included if they're in the 6th year, but that's not a necessity.**

Prologue: The Last Day of Summer

If I had to introduce myself, I'd have to open it with my nickname: Shanks. Because, frankly that's the only one that can sum me up completely in one go. Of course, if you said ten words, I'd have to go with leader, glib, confident, good-looking and talented. Then again, if you asked other people, they'd probably tell you I'm arrogant or apathetic, but that doesn't negate what I'd say either.

You see, my dad, Sean Shanks, is _that_ Sean Shanks. The whole "Captain of the Irish Quidditch team" Sean Shanks. As in the Sean Shanks that is the Seeker of Ireland and is in the World Cup final tonight.

Needless to say, I'm pretty popular because of it at Hogwarts. It took them all of five minutes to work it out in my first year. Then, in my third year, I tried out for Seeker and got in! My friend James was kind of narced about it, but he's the Chaser in the team, so he can't really complain about it.

It was around one o'clock that James came to my apartment. I answered the door and let him in; James was a few months younger than me, and wore his black hair slicked backwards in a smart manner. My hair, meanwhile, was the scruffy array that sat on my head, thrusting in different directions and stopping just before it could obscure my sight. I had known James since I had started Hogwarts, since we were both put in Gryffindor.

"Be with you in a minute." I muttered, then moved into my bedroom and pulled out my new broomstick from under my bed. It was a Firebolt - a fairly old model, and not nearly as glamourous as the broomsticks my step-mother made, but I firmly believed it was the fastest one around. Besides, since Ireland had been sponsored by Nimbus, my father had let me borrow his Firebolt when he wasn't working. And I had to say, I was loving it. I brought the Firebolt out and approached James.

"Fancy a race then?" I grinned. He returned the smile and picked up one of my step-mum's brooms - a Nimbus 2001. Siobhan wouldn't mind - that is, as long as she didn't find out.

We got out into the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron and mounted our brooms.

"Where to?"

"Big Ben and back?"

"Great - see you back here." He said, kicking off and soaring off into the air. It took me a few seconds to realise what had happened, and by then he was a speck in the air. I shouted after him and kicked off, like a bullet speeding through the air. I let out a terrified roar from the speed - I had never flown on the Firebolt as fast as this before - I had always been a little too scared. Now though, I wasn't thinking, I was just enjoying the speed, the adrenaline of it all. Soon enough I caught up with James, who was gunning on his Nimbus towards the clock tower. I hugged the broom closer to my chest and spun around the clock tower, overtaking James. I sped up ahead, then noticed he had dropped back behind the tower - I was much faster than I thought I was. I waited a few moments, hovering in mid-air for James to catch up. I saw him pause in his flight, then begin to shake his head and smile.

As he rushed towards me, I continued on flying, holding back slightly so he could try to catch up. However, as we set out across the Thames, he began to move faster than me - that was a mistake on my part. However, in a matter of seconds I was in front again, laughing from the rush of it all.

I slowed down and came back to the Leaky Cauldron, where I dismounted and stumbled onto the ground, still giggling. James slowed down and joined me on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"That was amazing!" He panted.

"I know!" I gasped. "Okay, where do we go next?"

"Nowhere I'm afraid." I looked up at the figure in the alleyway. "I'll take _my_ broomstick back-"

"Aw, dad come on now-"

"-And I'll take that back too - that's meant to be on display." My dad took both of the broomsticks with a look of content as James and I sulked in the alleyway. "I'll see you both at the match tonight." He said, walking away. I muttered to myself darkly and then began to walk through Diagon Alley with James.

We had both recieved our letters about new equipment for school, and so decided that it was as good a time as any to collect our things.

We first made our way into Amanuensis Quills to stock up with a handful of Quills for the year - At James' insistence anyway. The next stop was to Flourish and Blotts to pick up our books: _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6, Quintessence: A Quest, Confronting the Faceless, Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, Advanced Potion-Making _and _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_. Needless to say, none of it was interesting stuff, well, apart from _Confronting the Faceless_ with had a certain touch of macabre to it...

The next stop was to Madam Malkin's, where James wanted some new robes. I had already been treated to some new ones a week before-hand, but I took the time to buy a new cauldron from Potage's, since my last one had been burned in the bottom.

I had exhausted all the money I had on me, and so decided to bid farewell to James until we'd meet up for the Quidditch match final.

However, it was that night when everything changed, when my life was kaleidoscopically altered by the events of the match. And I'm not talking about Ireland winning.

It was the bludger.


	3. Chapter 2

**All the students so far:**

**Year Four:**

Anouka Nasser - Gryffindor

**Year Six:**

Aiden Shanks - Gryffindor - Seeker

James Monastery - Gryffindor

Kat Turner-Dennison - Slytherin

Rinée Mary Watson - Gryffindor - Chaser

Deidrich Vreyair - Slytherin - Seeker

Daniel Phillips Fulbright - Gryffindor

Chapter One: Another Day

"Shanks? Shanks!" I woke up gradually, looking around at who was waking me up. It was James - he was standing at the compartment door. "How long you been asleep for?" I shrugged groggily in response, then picked up my rucksack from the floor and walked out of the compartment, following James off the train. He was quietly awkward, not knowing what to say. "So, how've you been?" He said finally. "You know, since..." He let the question hang in the air.

"Never better." I said unconvincingly.

"You know, if you want to talk about it-"

"I really don't." I sighed. "Look, can we just drop it? Act like it never happened yeah?" James opened his mouth to respond, but took a moment to re-think it. Eventually he closed his mouth and nodded. "So, what's first?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs.

"Nothing, we've got a free."

"Well, at least I'm not procrastinating." I grinned. I dug my hand into my pocket, checking the badge was still there. I then decided to pin it on - might as well milk it for all it's worth.

"You're dead proud of that aren't you?"

"Of course I am." I grinned back. "I mean, I know, I'm no jumped up goody-two-shoes like _some_ people," I glanced at the prefect from Ravenclaw passing me by, "but at least I get to show off what a jock I am." James rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't get picked as Captain - you'd have slaughtered me."

"I doubt I'd care that much... Anyway, you don't even play Quidditch."

"Anymore." He corrected me. We came to the Fat Lady, where James traipsed through his mind to pick out the password. Some Latin variation of something or other - as per usual.

I lugged my rucksack through the Common Room and placed it in my dorm, taking out my uniform and changing quickly into it. I walked down the stairs, tucking in my shirt and placing the tie around my neck. As I came back downstairs, I noticed people looking at me strangely.

"Have they all heard?"

"It was the World Cup - half of the school was there." I shook my head.

"I don't need this." I muttered and began to make my way out of the Common Room, pulling on my jumper and pinning my Captain's badge onto it. "Haven't people got anything better to do?" I ranted to James. "I mean, we're doing NEWTS..." I stopped talking as I walked down the stairs - seeing her for the first time - dark hair, flawless skin, dark emerald eyes and her short skirt hiked up over her blouse. She made her way past me with her entourage of girls, not acknowledging me at all. I stood on the staircase for a moment, processing what had past, and feeling the guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." James said. I shook my head and continued down the stairs. "You know, you should probably talk to her." I put on a grin and took a moment to root through my memories.

"Is that the first time I've ever heard you talk well about a Slytherin before?"

"That wasn't just any Slytherin." He pointed out.

"Kat'll be fine." I muttered, and made my way down the stairs, until I came to the Great Hall with James. We sat down at one of the large tables and helped ourselves to breakfast. "How long until try-outs?"

"I think Gryffindor has the pitch tomorrow." James took a piece of toast. "Watch out." He muttered, glancing over my shoulder. Before I could ask what, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see a young girl there - fairly short, a couple of years younger than I, and wearing the Gryffindor uniform with dark olive-toned skin.

"Are you Aiden Shanks?" She asked directly - not in the slightly nervous voice most kids asked me with. I looked back at James with a questioning look, then back to her.

"Reckon so. Why?"

"Just wondering." She smiled, then proceeded to walk off in a daze, walking face first into a group of Hufflepuff sixth years. I turned back to James with a slightly scared look on my face.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Fourth year. Anouke... something or other." He helped himself to some more toast. "Bit of a strange one that girl..."

"I can tell." I muttered.

"Is that because she didn't do the whole swooning act in front of you?" I grinned at him, then helped myself to some breakfast. "What are the lessons today?" James glanced down at his timetable. "Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Excited?"

"For Herbology?" I asked, an eyebrow raised as I swallowed a mouthful of buttered toast. James merely rolled his eyes.

"We've got a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Another failed auror?" I snorted, drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Harry Potter." I spat out the juice.

"Harry Potter? As in the whole Dark-Wizard-Killer-Harry Potter?" James nodded. "Jeez... well, got to hand it to McGonagall - she's pretty persuasive."

"You're telling me..." He mumbled.

Harry Potter teaching Defense Against Dark Arts? I mean, that will _definitely _spice up the lessons a bit. I hoped so anyway. I took a second to ponder it. On the other hand, if he's worked at the Ministry, he's probably one of those paperwork types. I finished up my breakfast and made my way back to the Common Room, where I lounged on a vacant sofa, reading through my new Defense Against the Dark Arts book - it was pretty grotesque - _Confronting the Faceless_. There didn't seem to be many instructions on spells here, just creatures. I groaned and pulled myself off the sofa, checking my time table - Herbology.

Fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: "A Weed is but an Unloved Flower" and Other Such Lies...

"Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and remember, the spikes are deadly. So make sure you don't get bitten, as it's poisonous and can prove fatal." I rolled my eyes at Professor Longbottoms warnings yet again. "So, pair up and extract the leaves."

Only a few minutes left of the lesson, and it was as boring as I remembered. I looked around at the class - no one I particularly wanted to pair up with. Mainly because the class was full of Slytherins. There was the odd Ravenclaw, but I seemed to be the sole Gryffindor in the class.

"Partner up?" I looked at the person who had approached me - another Gryffindor! I nodded, allowing to stand next to me. "I'm Rinée." She introduced herself.

"Hey." I muttered, examining the killer plant in front of me. "How come I've never seen you around?"

"Probably because I don't giggle whenever you speak." She said, staring at the plant too. I looked at her, slightly shocked.

"Do most girls giggle when I speak to them?" I asked - genuinely interested; I never paid much attention to the girls that had fawned over me in the past - due to Kat.

"Only the idiot ones." She smiled at me.

"Gee, thanks." I chuckled. Rinée took out her wand and began to slice off several leaves, trying to avoid the shoots as much as possible. As she did so, I couldn't help but notice the end of her wand. "Is that basilisk scales?" I asked. She turned at me, absent-minded, then looked at her wand.

"Oh, yeah - Holly with basilisk." I nodded.

"Thought those were rare."

"So did I." Rinée said, looking at the wand fondly. "But you seemed to recognize it."

"Someone I know has one like that. Well, Elm instead of Holly, but yeah." She nodded.

"Girlfriend?" She asked.

"Ex." I corrected her.

"Oh yeah - heard about that." I decided not to pursue this conversation - I wasn't much of the sharing type. "Well, I showed you mine..." I looked at her as if to question what she was talking about. She nodded towards my pocket, where the hilt of my wand was sticking out. I pulled it out and let her exam it. "Ebony?"

"And Ivy." I said, looking back at the Tentacula to make sure it wasn't trying to kill us yet. "It's hard to find enough Ivy, so the body is Ebony and the handle is Ivy."

"Nice. Pheonix feather right?" I nodded. "Not bad." She handed it back to me. As she did so, she noticed the badge pinned on my sweater. "Typical." She smiled. "Of course you'd be captain." I furrowed my brow.

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's an observation. You know, since your dad was the captain and all." She stopped talking - as if she had suddenly just noticed what she had said. "Sorry... that was a bit-"

"Shanks, Watson - this is not the time to showcase your wands." I looked up at Longbottom, who stood tall, eyebrows raised. I shook my head and went back to slicing the leaves off the Tentacula.

"Sorry." Rinée mumbled.

"No problem." I whispered back, finishing up in Herbology.

I walked out of the lesson, pulling my rucksack over one shoulder. As I walked down, I was stopped in the middle of the corridor by some first year Hufflepuffs who insisted, or rather, demanded, my autograph. After being asked on a date by a group of giggling Slytherin second years, I managed to make my way to through the automatic staircases to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

As I walked into the classroom, I noticed a padlocked chest at the front of the desks. It began to shake and shudder, then quieten down and growl.

I sat down in the middle of the classroom, watching the students pile in. I knew a few of them - James, who sat next to a Ravenclaw, of course, now I knew Rinée who sat down on the other side of the classroom to me.

Sadly enough, I was seated with a Slytherin. He sat down next to me - he was taller than me by a few inches, with sleek black hair down towards the back of his neck, and his amber eyes looking down onto me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, confused by the Slytherin sitting down next to me.

"No, I don't think you can." He said in a slight German accent. He pulled out his wand - ebony, like mine, but with eleagent and gilded designs spiralling around the shaft. I grimaced at him - he seemed to fit the stereotype of a 'pure-blood' Slytherin as they called themselves.

"Dick." I muttered.

"You're Quidditch captain?" He asked, noticing the badge.

"No, I thought it brought out my eyes." I said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't speak to me like that." He said lowly.

"I do lots of things I shouldn't do." I shrugged.

"Like what?" He asked, standing up to his full height. I looked over to him, chuckling lowly at how angry he got so quickly. I took out my wand looking him up and down, contemplating which spell to use. I finally thought of one - I thought the words inside my head and flicked my wand upwards. In a milisecond, his ankle spun out from under the ground, and he was suspended in mid-air by his ankle, yelling out. The rest of the pupils began to laugh and call at the Slytherin. I sniggered to myself, allowing James to come up and high-five me.

Suddenly, the Slytherin was dropped onto the floor with a crash, and everyone fell silent. I looked up at the entrance of the DADA office - an Auror stood there, black hair combed back from his face, gold-framed spectacles and a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"What a perfect way to introduce Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, walking down the stairs. "I haven't seen that spell in a long time. You there," he pointed at me, "could you tell me where you learnt that spell?" I shrugged. "No?" He spent a second studying me. "Well, that's a shame. Diedrich, if you could sit next to Hannah at the back - I think you and Aiden have had enough interaction for one lesson." The German Slytherin took his books and moved to the back of the classroom. "Now, my name is Professor Potter. I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, this chest," he gestured towards the thumping padlocked chest, "possess a creature inside it. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

"A Boggart." Rinée spoke up.

"Very good Rinée. There's been many occasions when Robert and I had to deal with one of these." He smiled at her. "Now, can you tell me what a Boggart does?"

"It's a shape-shifter." Rinée explained. "It takes on the form the viewer would find most terrifying." I raised an eyebrow - this was the first time we'd ever actually come into contact with an _actual_ creature.

"Good Rinée, very good. Now, I'm going to teach you all a charm that you can use to repel a Boggart..."

**Do I even need to finish that scene off? Hope you guys enjoyed this little scene - I'm writing the next one right now - please submit some more characters - need some more Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and one or two Hufflepuffs...**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Trial and Error

I walked down the steps from the broom cupboard in my Quidditch gear with James - in his own casual jeans and a hoodie. We made our way across the grounds on the bright summers day towards the Quidditch stadium.

"Come on James, I'm short of a chaser."

"I said no - just find someone there."

"There's only a couple of people down for chaser, and I'm only taking the best of the best."

"So, why do you want me?"

"You know, I've seen you fly." I reminded him. "You're better than half the morons here." I nodded my head towards the groups of Gryffindor candidates already on the pitch, fighting each other for brooms. James couldn't deny me there. He contemplated my offer.

"If you don't find another Chaser, then maybe." He said reluctantly.

"I knew I could count on you mate!" I grinned, slapping his arm. "Alright, well, I'm going to meet the newbies." I said, walking up to the masses of students in Gryffindor colours. "Alright, so I want all those of you that are chasers in on this side (I gestured to my right), those of you who are beaters on this side (pointed to my left) and the Keepers in the middle." They all divided up - it seemed that a handful of students that had come up to me asking if I was still playing the Seeker had now reluctantly decided to try out for Chasers as well. "Okay, we're going to do a simple match between you lot - we'll swap around the Keepers halfway through the game." I said to the four keepers in the middle. "So, for Captains let's have...what's your name?" I asked the closest girl to me, who looked behind to see if I was talking to someone else, then pointed at herself questioningly. I nodded.

"L-Leanne." She cleared her throat.

"Leanne, you can pick your team and... Rinée." I said, picking out the only other face I knew. However, I called her name by surprise - I had no idea she played Quidditch. She marched to the front, rolled her eyes at Leanne and picked her team - A very mixed bag. An outrageously good Keeper, a couple of fairly mediocre Beaters, but a efficient team of Chasers. Leanne, on the other hand, had a solid defense of Beaters. Leanne was also a very strong Chaser - with her own broom.

At the end of the game, I changed around the Keepers - finding an even stronger Keeper than before on Rinée's team. Sadly, he broke his arm in the try-out. I cursed under my breath, then descended to the ground, making everyone sign their names on a piece of parchment and what position they were going for.

In total:

6 Chasers

4 Beaters

3 Keeepers

It wasn't bad by any standards, but it was still hard trying to figure out who I was going to take into the team... after all - most of them were okay, with a couple of people having definite places. I sent away three of the chasers with a heavy heart and was left with Leanne Bell, Natalie and Rinée. I kept Becky's beaters - a pair of boys, and also kept Rinée's Keeper.

"Thanks to all of you who turned up - sorry to those of you who didn't get in - better luck next year."

"Are you kidding me?" Said one of the failed Chasers. "I should've been on that team!"

"Well, you're not. Maybe you should learn to fly, then I'll consider you." I smiled at him, letting him walk away muttering darkly to himself. I turned back to the team. "Okay, so let's do a quick warm up and then we'll-"

"What are you doing?" I heard calling from the entrance to the stadium - Emerald robes. I snarled lowly - Slytherins. And walking forwards behind the Captain was a very awkward opponent - Kat. "Slytherin has the pitch for today."

"No you don't - Gryffindor try-outs are today." The Slytherin Captain snickered at me.

"This is all you got for try-outs? Well, beggars can't be choosers..."

"This is my team. The winning team this year."

"Sorry, who won the cup last year?" I clenched my fist.

"You cheated." I could see James making his way down towards me now.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Alright Monastery?" Kat said to him, her voice soaked in contempt.

"Shut it Kat." James snapped at her. "What are Slytherin doing here?"

"They were just leaving." I answered for them.

"We'll leave, _if_ you can beat our Seeker, then sure." We all looked at Kat. I looked at James, who was still eyeing Kat suspiciously.

"Fine." I said to her. "Why not?"

"Just make sure you don't fly a _Cleansweep_." A Slytherin Beater said with a grin. I glanced over to Rinée, who gripped her _Cleansweep Thirteen_ tightly. "Little bit behind girlie." The other Beater winked at her.

"Why don't you say something about my broom?" I said, drawing attention to the _Firebolt _in my hand. I kept eye contact with the Beater, ready to attack if I needed to.

"Thirty years old." I looked around to see a familiar, antagonistic sight - Diedrich. He held a jet black Broomstick with '_Blitzarrow_" engraved onto the headstock. I eyed neatly groomed twigs smoothly combed together then looked back to my own broom - with the messy array of twigs jutting out of the end, the large and ash-burnt wood. "Didn't seem to do your daddy much good did it?" I dropped my broom (which began to hover by my side) and began to lunge towards him, that was until Rinée held me back.

"You're about as attractive as Venomous Tentacula." She said to Diedrich. "Come on Shanks, we can practice another day."

"No!" I protested angrily. "He wanted a competition and I'll give him one." I looked past Kat's grinning face and into Diedrich's sneer. "James, get the Snitch out." I said. James nodded, unleashing the Snitch as Diedrich and I mounted our brooms. As soon as a student sent sparks up into the air, we shot off.

I saw the Snitch clearly, shooting up into the clouds, and so I followed it. Diedrich burst ahead of me, faint trails of wisps fell behind his broom as he surpassed me. He looked back at me with a smarmy smile.

I clenched the _Firebolt_ tighter, and as if the broom felt my hatred for him, it surged ahead, going next to Diedrich, allowing his smile to evaporate momentarily, before I pulled back on my broom, heading back down for the ground; Diedrich had been focusing on beating me too much, he hadn't even been looking at the Snitch, which was plummeting ahead of me towards the ground.

I shot down, my hand outstretched for the golden miniscule ball. I pushed my body forewards, rising off my broom slightly.

A thump intruded into my ribs, making me scramble onto my broom for dear life as Diedrich followed the Snitch outside the Stadium. I saw the Slytherins laughing, and gritted my teeth - Diedrich wanted to play dirty? Fine!

I sped after Diedrich, heading back towards the castle. The snitch began to enter the narrow passageway held on rickety stilts above the depths below. I shot inside after Diedrich, less than a meter behind him. Students threw themselves to the sides of the passageway in fear as Diedrich and I raced through, pulling up into the sky and soaring past the clocktower after the Snitch.

We curved around the Astronomy tower, eyes glued to the Snitch. I came up behind Diedrich, then dipped below him and, balancing all my weight on one arm, I hoisted the rest of my body up, kicking his broom with both feet and sending him spinning off into the tower, which he knocked against. I climbed back onto my broom and regained sight of the Snitch - which began to head into the Forbidden Forest. I gripped the _Firebolt_ and gunned towards it, going faster than I thought was possible, the rest of the castle a blur. I narrowly avoided trees and branches as I shot into the forest. I glanced backwards to see Diedrich was not following me.

As I continued to fly through the forest, I found my _Firebolt_ becoming cold in my grip. The snitch began to slow until I finally grasped it with my outstretched hand, slowing my broom to a halt. I opened my hand to see the Snitch had become frosted. I let out a shuddering breath - I could see my own breath. I placed the snitch inside my Quidditch Robes, then looked around... how would I get back to the Castle? I didn't know which way to go.

Suddenly the coldness became even more intense. I looked to my side and saw a cloaked figure approach me. I wanted to move, but I was frozen with fear - unable to move. The creature came towards me, the long billowing cloak drifting in the air. Finally, it came towards me, and I felt my chest begin to turn into a vacuum. I closed my eyes in shock, then heartache, as I began to hear a boy crying.

"No, I'm not leaving!" The boy would try to shout, his voice getting caught in his throat. "Mum, I'm not going! Please!" His voice begin to crack, until he finally began to shout out in protest. "No, no! Mum! Mum- Let me go! Mum!" The last word echoes as I finally gave way to my body, which limply fell onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

**Oooh - dramatic ending! You can guess what Shanks just ran into there.**

**Characters so far:**

**Year 4:**

**Anouke Nasser - Gryffindor**

**Year 6:**

**Aiden Shanks - Gryffindor - Seeker**

**James Monastery - Gryffindor**

**Rinée Watson - Gryffindor - Chaser**

**Leanne Bell - Gryffindor - Chaser**

**Daniel 'DP' Fulbright - Gryffindor**

**Kat Turner-Dennison - Slytherin - Chaser**

**Diedrich Vreyair - Slytherin - Seeker**

Chapter Four: Chocolate, Charms and Chides

My vision came back to a stone ceiling - this informed me I was back in Hogwarts - thank God! My memory slowly came back - there was the cloaked figure... my dad's _Firebolt_! I sat up, anxiously searching the room with my eyes - it lay in the hands of Rinée, who stood at the foot of my bed with Leanne Bell and James.

"He's alive..." James said quietly, earning me a smile from Leanne.

"How are you feeling?" Leanne asked, walking up to my side.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." I muttered, leaning back against the bed frame. "What happened?" They all looked at each other. "What?"

"We... we were sort of hoping you could tell us. We knew something was wrong when you didn't come back yesterday. Then that German idiot came back and told us you went into the forest-" Rinée began to explain.

"Hold on, yesterday?"

"It's Wednesday." Leanne told me, stroking my arm, much to Rinée's displeasure. "You don't remember?" Leanne asked me. I examined her face as I tried to remember - in her dark brown eyes I saw the tattered and torn cloak of the creature, in her dark hair which swayed slightly, I saw the cloak drift in the breezeless air. I could remember hearing the screaming.

I quickly thought up a lie.

"I just remember falling off my broom." I shrugged, scratching the back of my head.

"Here."

The three of us looked up to see Potter standing in the corner of the room, making his way towards the bed. He extended his hand and offered me some chocolate.

"Chocolate?" I asked cynically, raising an eyebrow.

"It helps." He nodded. "Really helps." Madam Pomfrey came in and moved Rinée and the others out of the ward, who promised to take my broom to the broom cupboard. "So, you didn't tell them about the Dementor?"

"Dementor?" I repeated.

"Nasty creatures..." He said, looking off into space for a moment, almost as if he was revisiting a dark part of his mind... "It's never a nice experience."

"I'm guessing you've met them before then?"

"When I was younger than you actually." He said, running a hand across the light stubble forming along his jaw. "A little younger, yeah."

"And did you..." I paused, trying to find the way of wording it to sound less pathetic. "Did you pass out too?" Nope - it still sounded pathetic.

"Actually yes - it's a very common reaction." He informed me. "Anyway, I came down here to see if you were okay. You're excused from lessons today."

"No, no I'll be fine." I shook my head.

"Get some rest." He informed me. "Trust me - you won't miss much." As soon as Potter left the ward, I quickly got out of the bed and got changed into my trousers, shirt and tie. I pulled on my boots and then grabbed my jumper, pulling it over my head and pinning the badge back on.

I stopped by my common room first, picking up my bag and making making my way back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I walked in to see the Slytherins bunched up around Diedrich, who held a hand to his forehead, falling backwards with a small whimper. The Slytherins laughed, then caught sight of me and started jeering.

"Did you actually faint Shanks?" One of them called over. "Like, you _actually_ fainted?"

"Shove off Diedrich." Leanne said, taking my arm and leading me over to a table by James and Rinée.

"Just ignore them." Rinée murmured. I took out my books and placed them on the desk.

"Daddy's _Firebolt_ didn't serve you too well did it?" I stood up, wand in hand, but James moved in front of me.

"Do anything and you'll get in trouble." I clenched my jaw, looking at the Slytherins. I locked eyes with Diedrich Vreyair, wand grasped tightly. I breathed deeply, relaxing my grip on my wand. I saw Diedrich begin to snigger, which lit a fire of rage in my chest.

"If you could all quiet down..." We all looked to Potter at the front of the class. "Good. Now, as I promised, we'll have a practical lesson today, so books away." We all did as he instructed, anxious to practice magic. "Form an orderly queue please." He said with a smile, and we all lined up in front of the desks, behind the trunk. He stood to the side, and waved a wand, opening the trunk. "Now remember - _riddikulus_!" He reminded us as a large, black dog came out of the trunk. It moved towards the Gryffindor at the front, who took a few steps backward. The Gryddindor boy was slightly pudgy, but was taller than me by a quite a bit. "Come on Daniel - something funny." Potter said.

"_Riddikulus_!" He shouted, a sound like the crack of a whip snapped through the air, turning the large dog into a miniature kitten, which dropped into the floor with a heart-warming 'meow'. The rest of the students laughed and grinned at the noise.

"To the back Daniel - next!" James stepped up after Daniel, raising is wand at a man clad in leather. The sides of the man's mouth were stitched up, as were numerous parts of his face, including one of his eyelids and the tip of his nose. He walked towards Daniel, reaching for the curved hilt of his wand. He raised the wand high. "James..." Potter said.

"_Riddikulus_!"

With the cracking sound in the air, the stitching fell out of the man's mouth and tied him up like a puppet, making him dance and move his limp body around. Potter laughed, then allowed James to move to the back.

"Wonderful, great!" He laughed. "Aiden, next!" I stepped up to he puppet, which began to warp around in the middle of the room until it took the form of the cloaked, horrific creature. I hovered towards me, my hands beginning to feel colder.

"Aiden!" Potter told me - urging me to use my wand. I raised my wand and tried to think of how to change the Dementor... but it was only a couple of feet away. As it came closer, I felt the feeling of dread lurch in my stomach. I tried to think, but I soon began to lose my vision.

"And Shanks has taken a blow to the head - he'll walk it off, he always has-"

"Stop the commentary! Stop the match!"

"And... Shanks... is Shanks-"

Blackness.

**Pause for dramatic effect - I am accepting OCs - you don't even need to ask me - honestly! You polite and lovely people who do ask me - just message me the character. One thing - if you are making your character a Quidditch player (which I am lacking - still need a Slytherin Captain, Ravenclaw Captain, Ravenclaw Seeker, Hufflepuff Captain and Hufflepuff Seeker amongst other Gryffindor places), please tell me if they use a school broom or a custom broom - remember, not all students would have state of the art racing brooms... only a few of them!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Gryffindor Goaded

By the time I had made my way into the Great Hall for the feast, nearly all the Slytherins burst out laughing at me. Rinée had seen me clasp my wand, and came over, looping an arm through my own and walking me over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ignore them." She muttered. "I'd like to see them face a Dementor." She said, casting a look of contempt over at Diedrich. I shook my head. Leanne seated herself next to me at the table.

"Are you okay Shanks?"

"I'm fine." I murmured, eating some toast.

"Are you sure Shanks-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, pulling my arm from her grip. She sat there for a second, looking hurt and rejected. She looked at Rinée, then James, then left the table. I sighed. "I should apologize shouldn't I?" Rinée nodded.

"Hi Shanks." I turned around to see Kat standing there with one of her friends.

"Alright Kat?" I asked quietly, trying not to appear awkward.

"Yeah... I just wanted to check you're okay from yesterday?" I tried to set aside the confusion in my head. Why would she care?

"Yeah." I said eventually. "I'm fine... thanks Kat." She nodded. "You ready Rinée?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." Rinée said, drinking the rest of her pumpkin juice. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Revision." Rinée said with an obvious tone.

"Inside? With this weather?"

"We're revising outside actually." Kat's friend said to me. I turned back to my eating.

"So, when's practice?" Rinée asked quickly.

"4ish today." I said, letting her go with Kat. I watched them all exit.

"What was that about?" I asked James opposite me.

"What?"

"The whole asking how I was thing?"

"Just being nice probably." He shrugged, reading _the Daily Prophet_.

"But she's a bitch..." I scratched the back of my head. "Why would she care?"

"That's not your biggest problem at the moment." James said with a sigh. "Are you ready for this match?"

"Against Slytherin? Of course I am."

"It's just... well, the last time you were around a Slytherin Seeker-"

"I'll be fine." I cut James off. "Why are you asking anyway? James handed me the _Daily Prophet_, where I read out the headline. "_Shanks to follow in father's footsteps?_" I looked up at James. "What's this rubbish?"

"It's the press trying to get a statement from a celebrity's son." I shook my head, scrunching up the paper and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Well, they can try but they'll be getting nothing from me." I muttered. I thought for a moment. "Since when were Rinée and Kat hanging out?"

"Since you broke up with her." James said, drinking some juice.

"What? I thought they'd hate each other."

"Kat sort of lost some energy after you dumped her." James said quietly. "Which brings me to my next point - why were you even dating her?" I shrugged in response. "No, you don't get to shrug. Tell me why."

"She's hot." I said simply.

"Yes, but so are a lot of the girls in your fanbase."

"It's not the same." I said, getting from the table and leaving, unfortunately at the same time as some Slytherins.

James continued to persist as we made our way down to the lake, walking a good few minutes away from Kat and Rinée.

"It's exactly the same. She was _in_ the Shanks Fanclub remember?"

"That was years ago."

"Doesn't matter. Come on - why?" I shook my head.

"James." I said, looking at him with that look he so rarely found himself looking at - the one telling him to stop - telling him that no good would come of him asking.

"Fine." He said, shaking his head. I looked up to see Diedrich stand up, saying something to Rinée. Rinée, in turn, stood up and shouted something back at him. Diedrich's grin vanished as the rest of the boys around him took out their wands. James and I rushed over to them.

"Oh, here comes your saviour." Diedrich rolled his eyes at me. "Haven't you got some Dementors to feed?" He winked.

"Much better company than a bunch of ignoramuses like you." Rinée spat at them.

"Love you too Rinée." Diedrich smiled smugly. I took out my wand, and flicked it upwards at him, thinking the incantation once again: Diedrich was spun up into the air by his ankle and was left dangling, his wand out of reach. Rinée laughed at him, as did Kat. I couldn't help feeling a bit brazened by this - it was always fun to jinx people.

Another Slytherin pulled out his wand, but I quickly pointed my wand at the boy.

"_Ventus_!"I shouted, knocking the boy and his friend backwards from the spiral of wind that crashed into them.

One of the Slytherin boys stood up and pointed his wand at me.

"_Flipendo_!" He cried as the spiral of blue came towards me. Rinée took out her wand.

"_Protego Duo_!" She shouted, lunging in front of me, and knocking the jinx back at the Slytherin. "Stop!" Rinée ordered - more to me than the other Slytherins.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because this is stupid and juvenile!" She protested angrily at me. "Jinxing people just because they say something bad about you!" I rolled my eyes, looking away from her. "Put him down." She commanded. "Aiden." I looked at her in the eyes for a moment, deciding whether or not to listen to her. Finally, I waved my wand and dropped Diedrich.

"At least her mummy taught her manners." He muttered. I threw myself towards him, but Rinée stood there, holding me in place.

"Shut up Vreyair!" I shouted at him.

"Or what? You'll faint?"

"Shanks, just calm down-" Rinée tried to tell me.

"You couldn't even handle a bloody bogart!" Diedrich continued, being held back by his friends.

"I could fight off anything!" I bawled at him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Go into the Forest!"

"Diedrich! Shut! Up-"

"Fine!" I shouted, moving Rinée's hands off my chest and marching away.

"Shanks! Shanks!" Rinée called after me. "Kat! Do something!" I heard Rinée call. I didn't care - I was going to rip apart that Dementor!

I marched deep into the forest, ignoring the calls of Rinée. I took out my wand and waited for the Dementor to come and find me. I stood there, wand gripped tightly. I could definitely defend myself this time - I was ready!

"Come on..." I muttered, bobbing up and down. "Come on, I'm ready..."

"Shanks?" I looked back to Rinée.

"Just stop Rinée!" I called.

"Shanks..."

"I don't want to hear it Rinée!" I shouted at her, turning back to see a horrified face.

"Shanks!" She pointed in front of me. I turned back to see a team of three Dementors lurking in front of me. I raised my wand at them.

"_Stupefy_!" I shouted, watching the red sparks fly at the Dementors. It flew into one's head, sending it spinning backwards, then emerge again, in front of the other two. I thought through other spells. "_Sectumsempra_!" I shouted, slashing my wand wildly, to no avail. "_Flipendo_!" I desperately waved my wand, the blue spirals of wind only blowing their cloaks back, revealing their skeletal bodies. I back up towards Rinée. The Dementors looked at her, and one even began to hover over towards her, however the other two were transfixed by me. "Rinée, run-" I tried to call towards her, but the Dementors came towards me, both of them draining me of energy and hope. As I began to drop down towards the ground, I heard someone - a girl. I saw a man run up towards us, then hold out his wand, shouting some incantation before a magnificent ghost of a creature charged towards the Dementors, scaring them to the point of a scrambling retreat. The man leant down towards me - I could make out the gold frames of his spectacles and the lightning bolt scar carved into his forehead. He asked me something, but I couldn't hear - not him at least; all I heard was the screaming of a small, frightened girl.

**This is becoming a habit - ending with a fainting. But, I promise - I'll try not to do it as much. Anyway, leave a review please - it really does help my story get noticed. And also - please submit a character - students more than a faculty, although you can put in a teacher for:**

**Quidditch Referee:**

**Potions Master:**

**Charms Master:**

**Transfigurations Master:**

**Care of Magic Creatures:**

**Astronomy:**

**Divination:**

**Muggle Studies:**

**Ancient Runes:**

**History of Magical:**

**Bear in mind - I want more pupils than Faculty... namely, those who play Quidditch... just not Gryffindor as a Seeker or Chaser... or as a Slytherin Seeker...**

**...**

**Man, I've got to stop writing when I'm drunk... Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just another update - hope you guys enjoy it! Please review or follow or whatever you fancy!**

Chapter Seven: The Wronskei Feint

I walked down the stairs of the castle in my Quidditch robes, the captain's badge pinned on my chest.

"You're an idiot." James reminded me yet again.

"Yeah yeah I know - can we drop it please?"

"No, we can't 'drop it' - do you realise how stupid it was? You tried to take on three dementors."

"I didn't know there'd be three of them." I muttered.

"Hey, if you think I'm bad, just wait until Rinée gets a hold of you..."

"Oh Jesus- please don't; I'd like to die _after_ Quidditch." James shook his head.

"I'll see you after the match."

"Yeah, see you later." I muttered to him.

I made my way to the broom cupboard, where I took my Firebolt and waited for the rest of the team to come. First in were Leanne Bell and Natalie Pierce my two chasers. They both giggled silently before taking their brooms and sitting opposite me, waiting for the rest of the team. Next in was Rinée Watson - my fastest chaser, who gave me a look of contempt before ignoring me entirely and talking to Leanne and Natalie (which I believed to have been the first time that had ever happened). After the two Beaters and our Keeper laughed their way into the tent, I explained the strategy to them.

"So, first match of the year." I started off. "We need to have as strong a start as possible. So, I want Rinée," I pointed towards the angriest girl in existence, "Leanne and Natalie to actually work as a _team_." Rinée rolled her eyes. "I can't think of anything I need to tell you apart from 'do your best'. Remember our practice and... well, don't be surprised when they try to foul you." We all got our brooms and headed out to the pitch.

I lined up at the front next to Rinée, waiting for her to start lecturing me.

"So, how've you been?" I asked her.

"Fine, apart from the whole dementor incident." She said, still not looking at me.

"You're still annoyed about that?"

"It was two days ago - hardly going to forget it."

"Well, you're not the one who actually got... yeah."

"I was still there." Rinée murmured. "I'm not exactly going to forget it."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "Anyway, how come you're so buddy-buddy with Kat?"

"Kat Dennings?" I nodded. "I don't know... she's cool."

"She's a bit of a bitch." I muttered.

"She's your ex - of course you'd say that."

"It's not like that." I said lowly.

"Then what is it like?" I shrugged. "If you know something I don't-"

"Just forget it yeah?"

"Fine." She paused for a tense moment. "What's up with that Diedrich guy?"

"Vreyair?" I asked. "What about him?"

"Well, he kind of acts like a... well, like a-"

"Like a dick?" She shrugged.

"I guess you could say that."

"What about it?"

"Why does he act like... well, such a dick?"

"Who cares? I doubt he'll be so mouthy after we beat him at Quidditch." I grinned. She laughed.

"You know, I reckon he's saying the exact same thing about you at this moment." I shrugged in response.

"Well, we'll see who's right." I smiled - confident we were going to win. Eventually, Rinée just had to ruin my good mood... momentarily of course.

"So, how does that being your ex make Kat a bitch?"

"She's an ex for a reason." I said simply.

"Come on, if you've got something to say-"

"Rinée." I looked Rinée in the eye, informing her that I wasn't going to say anymore. She met my gaze, then looked back at the doors in front of us.

"Fine." She said eventually.

The doors opened and we mounted our brooms, flying out and around the stadium - I had missed this feeling - hearing people chant your house, hearing group of them shouting out your name. I spied a few banners with _Shanks _imprinted on them. I flew down towards the crowds, hopping up on my broom and balancing on the two stirrups on either side of the broom. The crowd whooped as I sat back down and made my way to the ground, where I was to shake hands with the Slytherin Captain - a fairly lanky boy called Hunter Jackson (how cliched...) that was a few inch taller than myself. He was Irish too and his dark hair was barely visable underneath his emerald and silver bandana which masked his head. I almost immediately expected him to crush my hand in the handshake, but he gave a friendly smile, nodding towards me. I did not return this, and instead returned to my broom and waited for the referee to throw up the Quaffle. It was lobbed into the air and...

"Rinée Watson catches the Quaffle!" The commentator stated. "Pass to Leanne Bell - daughter of a former Gryffindor Chaser as well - heel pass to Watson... punches it back to Bell, who headers it into the goal!" I saw Leanne and Rinée pull up on their brooms beside each other and give each other a high-five (although Rinée was very reluctant in doing so).

"And now the Slytherins have the Quaffle!" I turned around at the sight of whooping to see the Beaters and Slytherin Chasers move together in a formation against the Chasers, with Kat holding the Quaffle in the centre of the five Slytherins. They all whooped as Leanne moved to tackle them, only to get punched in the chest by a Chaser. Rinée moved to tackle them as well, only to be hit in the stomach by a Beater's bat. "Twenty points to Slytherin! They're playing rough today!"

I swooped down to Rinée on the floor of the pitch, giving her a hand up onto her broom.

"Look for the Snitch." She said drowsily to me, rubbing her stomach. "I'm fine." I nodded, then shot up into the air, searching for the glimmer of gold.

"Looking for dementors?" I looked over to see the Slytherin Seeker hovering a few metres away from me.

"I'm actually looking for your dignity Vreyair." I called over to him. He shook his head and laughed at me. It then struck me - he was so close to me because he probably figured he could follow me for the Snitch instead of looking for it himself. I was then reminded of a story my dad had told me when he saw Ireland play Bulgaria - it was Victor Krum's famous _Wronskei Feint_. I grinned as I looked over to Vreyair, who was completely clueless as to my grin. I shot off around the stadium, with Vreyair following me closely.

"Has Shanks seen the Snitch?" The cheering intensified as I shot around the top of the stadium, eventually pulling into a nose dive, with Vreyair surging to my side. I waited until the last moment, when I pulled up and Vreyair fell head first into the ground. Vreyair groaned and I allowed my broom to hover a few feet off the ground above him.

"Sorry Vreyair, I couldn't find your dignity." I grinned at him, before soaring off on my _Firebolt_ before he could hurl abuse at me.

As I shot away from him, I caught the glimmer of gold shining by the Slytherin Keeper, who was too busy trying to catch the Quaffle. Like a bullet from a gun, I charged towards him. I saw him start yelling at Vreyair to get on his broom and Slytherins began to oppose me. The first one was a burly blonde boy, who swung his bat at me. I ducked underneath him, then barrel rolled as another Chaser sped towards me. I gripped my Firebolt as I lunged through the hoop after the Snitch.

The Snitch darted into the stands, leading me after it as the crowds parted in a panic as I surged after the small piece of gold. I glanced over my shoulder to see Vreyair catching up to me. I dropped on my broom to the wooden frames in the foundations of the stadium, after the Snitch. Vreyair followed me, mere inches behind me now. I kept weaving from side to side, obscuring any opportunity he'd have to overtake me. Eventually I saw the thin whisps of the _Blitzarrow_ shooting overhead. I hugged my broom tighter to my chest and held my breath as I came closer and closer to the Snitch...

Vreyair smashed down on top of me, knocking me down into the wooden plank below me. I was sent flying off of my broom and out of the pits of the stadium. As I spiralled out of the pits, I glimpsed the Snitch flying up in front of me. I made wild grabs for the snitch, merely fumbling the surface with my fingertips, but my left hand was held out further. I clenched my fingers into a fist as I felt my palm touch the cold metal of the Snitch. In a glorious moment, I was suspended in air, the Snitch in one hand and a brilliant look of anguish on Vreyair's face. Then, I dropped to the ground, laughing to myself.

The rest of the team came down to the ground, cheering and hugging. I raised the Snitch high and couldn't stop myself from beaming at the sight of students chanting my name.

The final score was 210 - 90... to us of course.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it - First Quidditch Match of the Season. The next will be Hufflepuff Vs Ravenclaw - so anyone who wants to submit a Quidditch player for one of those teams is welcome to!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Putting the 'Tea' in 'Teacher'

"Nice one Shanks!"

"Yeah, that were wicked Shanks!"

"Can I have a go on that broom?"

"Shove off - that's a _Firebolt_!"

I grinned at the younger years clamouring in front of me as I made my way to the Broomstick Cupboard.

"Come one Shanks - just one go?"

"Aiden Finn Shanks," I looked up at the voice, "the most talented Seeker of his age." The speaker was a woman in a set of silk, extravagant robes, not to mention inches of cosmetics etched onto her face like a mask. I suppose one could have called her attractive, just like one could equally call her ugly.

"You look a bit too old for a student." I said cautiously, earning a laugh from her.

"My name is Susie Boote - I'm a writer for _the Daily Prophet_.

"Really?" I asked, reluctant to believe her writing was better than her make-up application. However, she took my disbelief as a compliment...wrongly so.

"Indeed. I just have a few questions for you Mr. Shanks..."

"Sorry, Shanks is occupied." Rinée tugged on my arm, leading my away from Boote. "Paparazzi." She muttered darkly.

"Rinée, it's fine; I've grown up with it."

"If you said one word to her, she'd start printing that... that you're acting out because of your dad-" She stopped, realising what she had just said again. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop alright?" I said, frustrated by her pitying look. "I'm fine, and I do not need anyone's sympathy." I informed her, putting my _Firebolt_ in the cupboard and walking away from her, back to the castle.

After I had changed into some casual jeans and a jacket, I left the common room and went to walk around before the victory party - there was more of a guarantee I wouldn't bump into anyone - they'd all be in the common rooms celebrating. Well, apart from Slytherin - they'd probably just be moping.

"Aiden?" I looked around to see Professor Potter clasping the ring of his door, eyeing me curiously. "What are you doing? It's unusual to see you without a crowd of people." I shrugged.

"Probably at the victory party."

"Ah yes..." Potter nodded. He debated something in his head for a moment. "Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" I began to think up an excuse to get back to the Common Room, but then I stopped - why would I need to think up an excuse? He wasn't a teacher - like a _teacher_ teacher. He was an Auror.

"Sure." I nodded, walking into his office - it was a circular, cosy office, with his trunk packed up against the side of the wall. To his right was a strange creature in a tank. I wasn't sure, but I thought it was a Grindylow - a horned impish little creature with a half-body of tentacles and a set of needles for teeth.

"You played well today Aiden." I looked around to see Potter walking towards me. "Been quite a while since I saw a game like that." I grinned awkwardly.

"Thanks sir..." I didn't really know what to say. "You played for Gryffindor as well right?"

"Seeker." He nodded. "Actually became Captain in my sixth year as well." I nodded. Snap. "So, what are you doing here Aiden? I would've thought you'd be in the Common Room?" I just shook my head in exasperation. "Oh, right..." He looked around for his kettle. "So, cup of tea then?" I nodded. He eventually found it, then tapped it with his wand and a steady jet of steam surged out of the pot for a second, then hovered in the air, pouring a stream of boiled water into two cups. "So, anything worrying you Aiden?"

"No." I said a little too quickly. His eyes twinkled, and I knew he knew I was lying. "Well, yes." I said eventually. Potter raised his eyebrows as he drank his tea, then placed it down on his desk. "The other day, when we... when you showed us the boggart?" He nodded. "You didn't want me in the class did you?"

"Well, actually, I didn't think it'd be fair to have you see your fear after an encounter with a Dementor."

"Yeah... I kind of thought I could handle it." I muttered. Potter chuckled. "What?"

"It's just... well, not all wizards can engage a Dementor." He said thoughtfully. "Moreover, your Boggart was a Dementor. I was told once by _my _teacher that that would imply the thing you fear is... well, fear." I paused.

"Wait... your teacher?" He nodded. "So... you were scared of them too?"

"Of course - I still am."

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes as he drank more tea.

"Why is this so surprising Aiden?"

"Well... you killed Voldemort." I informed him. "I mean... how can you be scared of..."

"You think I wasn't scared of Voldemort?" Potter laughed. "Why wouldn't I have been?" I shrugged. "Listen Aiden, courage isn't the absence of fear - it's to act in spite of fear." I dwelled on his words for a while.

"Professor, that day in the forest... there were three Dementors-"

"Yes, I talked to the Headmaster about that. I have no idea why they are here. I think since Voldemort died-"

"No, no sir, I was going to ask..." I tried to think about how to word it. "You made them... go away?" He opened his mouth, realising where I was going with this.

"Yes I did Aiden."

"And... I've heard the stories about Dumbledore's Army - you trained students younger than me to fight them..."

"It was a different time back then."

"But there's still Dementors." I said. "I mean... you still fought them." He sighed.

"I will... have to think about it." I sighed, heaving myself out of the chair. "Aiden?" I looked back to him. "For the record, I'm not saying no."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys - just going to update the students at Hogwarts in a moment - also, when you're picking what wands you want your characters to have - read this site: Your wand says a lot about your character...**

** . **

**(Bold names are new)**

**Year 4:**

Anouke Nasser - Gryffindor - _Dame Rivere_

**Year 5:**

**Erica Crow - Slytherin - Chaser - **_**Shinju the Juubi**_

**Natalie MacDonald - Gryffindor - Chaser - Myself**

**Year 6:**

Aiden Shanks - Gryffindor - Quidditch Captain - Seeker - Myself

James Monastery - Gryffindor - Myself

Rinée Watson - Gryffindor - Chaser - _Syao Blossoms_

Leanne Bell - Gryffindor - Chaser - Myself

Daniel 'DP' Fulbright - Gryffindor - _Boris Yeltsin_

**Rose Bailey - Ravenclaw - Quidditch Captain - Chaser - Myself**

Kat Turner-Dennison - Slytherin - Chaser - Myself

Diedrich Vreyair - Slytherin - Seeker - _Syao Blossoms_

**Hunter Jackson - Slytherin - Quidditch Captain - Keeper - **_**TheIceCreamNinja**_

Chapter Nine: The Russian and The Ravenclaw

The Gryffindor victory had definitely cheered up the entirety of the house, and the 'Shanks Fanclub' was starting to form again: girls following me to my classes when they're in the year below, girls sitting near me in the Great Hall but not eating a thing - generally girls hanging around me when I've never even talked to them.

Ever since the Quidditch Match, Rinée had not talked to me - I had seen her around with Kat and the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, but she hadn't said a word to me. Frankly, I was too preoccupied thinking about the whole 'Anti-Dementor' lessons I'd asked for from Professor Potter; it had been one week since I'd asked him and he hadn't given me an answer yet - I'd talked to him again about it, but he seemed reluctant to give me an answer.

I woke up on the Friday morning and made my way to Potions. It was mid-November now, meaning it was only going to get colder. I pulled on a sweater and made my way down to the dungeons with my books. Down there there was a majority of Ravenclaws and Slytherins with only three Gryffindors in the class - Rinée, an American pudgy guy called Daniel and myself.

Our Potions teacher was a fairly short teacher compared to the boys in our class, with dark black hair combed backwards from his chalk-white angular face. When Professor Sergetov spoke, it was with a gruff Russian accent, and his emerald, snake-like eyes would often narrow, painting a suspicious picture; if he were to wear something other than his bottle-green robes, I might not suspect that he is a disguised snake (in more ways than one).

"Inside." He muttered, letting us all file into the potions classroom - a room that was actually an old cell, just cluttered with desks and cauldrons. He swept in his robes to the front of the class, where he wrote the page number of our books on the blackboard.

I placed my books down away from Rinée and began to open my book to the set pages. I looked back up at the chalkboard, where Sergetov wrote down _The Draught of Living Death_.

"My name, for those of you blithering idiots who may have forgotten it," his eyes flickered towards me, "is Professor Sergetov." I watched the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Hunter, walk in later.

"Sorry I'm late sir-"

"No. Talking." Sergetov said lowly, eyes burning at the latecomer, who took the only free seat - next to me. I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying... those of you who barely achieved an EE on your Potions OWL are lucky to be here. If it wasn't for Professor Almseeds, you would be using this time for studying, as you clearly need it." His eyes flickered towards Rinée, who took no notice of him. "So, after today's lesson, anyone who does not brew a successful draught will find themselves questioning whether or not they deserve to be in this class." The entire class gulped, not me though. I wouldn't let him see weakness from me - Sergetov and myself had a long-standing antagonism towards one another - I didn't like his comments towards me and vice versa. True, I had achieved an O on nearly half of my OWLs, but I knew that the leap from OWL to NEWT was a large one. Therefore I wasted no time in starting to brew my potion.

I read the instructions - infusion of Wormwood was first. I added the powdered root of asphodel, stirred clockwise, added sloth brain, then looked back at the instructions - adding the Sopophorous bean's juice was the only thing left.

I looked to my left and saw Hunter attempting to cut the bean, only to have it soar away as his blade made contact with the shell. I sniggered to myself, crushing the blade on the side of the bean before squeezing the bean into the cauldron's water.

"What are you laughing at?" Hunter asked me eventually.

"Oh, nothing." I smirked to myself. "Just... well... you."

"You think you're funny?" He asked in an Northern Irish accent. I shrugged.

"Well... I'm no Hufflepuff, but I have my moments." I saw a Hufflepuff look up at me from the otherside of the room, looking slightly offended. "No offense." I said to her.

"So what? You win one game and then think you're cool?" I shrugged.

"I guess. I mean... we did win didn't we?" He laughed in response.

"Your head is so far up your own ar-"

"Shanks!" Sergetov called from the front of the class. "If you would kindly stop distracting Mr. Jackson, he's having enough trouble as it is." Hunter muttered darkly to himself about Sergetov.

"What a dick." Hunter said lowly.

"You're not the only one who thinks so." I mumbled back to Hunter.

"The same goes for you Vreyair - stop flirting with Watson. I looked over to Rinée and Vreyair, who were sure enough, standing next to each other with Rinée glaring daggers at a sniggering Vreyair. I shook my head as I finished stirring my potion - it was a smooth and thick lilac concoction, swaying like there was a current. I glanced over at Hunter's potion - bubbling, yellow and becoming a hardening substance. I grinned to myself at Sergetov came around the chamber.

"Mr. Jackson, you are by far one of the most incompetent students I have ever had the misfortune to teach." I bit my lip. "Five points from Slytherin." He said, with a couple of Slytherins hissing to Jackson. He came over to my potion, peering into it. "Mr. Shanks." He said, a thin smile appearing on his lips. "What did you put in this?" He asked me sinisterly.

"Bit of this, bit of that." I shrugged.

"A bit of this, a bit of that? Into the Draught of Living Death?" I shrugged. "I don't believe you." He said. "Who brewed this for you?"

"I did." I said obviously. "You would've seen if someone else had brewed it wouldn't you?"

"Wouldn't you _sir_?" He grumbled lowly.

"What can I say? I'm naturally talented." I smiled at him.

"It would appear so." He said, frustrated as he dropped the leaf into the potion, watching it burn and disintegrate. "If I find out that you did not follow the proper instructions to the letter," Sergetov enunciated with each syllable as he leant close to me, eyes twinkling dimly, "you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable position." He leant back from me, then left the class, with us all standing there, looking after him.

"Did you mean for that to sound perverted?" I called after him, but there was no response or thundering footsteps - much to my surprise.

"Is it just me, or does he get worse every year?" Hunter thought aloud.

"I think it's a bit of both." I replied, looking towards the door with him. I looked back to him, shrugged, and picked up my books, leaving the potions chamber.

When I made my way to Transfiguration, I saw Rinée seat herself next to Vreyair again, away from me - was this to annoy me? She seemed to be actively avoiding my gaze. I shook my head and slumped into my seat behind my desk.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at the accent. "Is anyone sitting here?" I shook my head at the Ravenclaw girl. "Thanks." She smiled, putting her bag on the floor and sitting beside me for a few awkward seconds. "I'm Rose-Rosie - I prefer Rosie."

"Okay Rosie." I said with a smile. "I'm Shanks."

"Well, yeah - I know that." She beamed. "I saw you in the summer."

"You did?"

"Yeah - not in like a stalker way though." She said quickly. "I was at the World Cup - supporting Ireland since... well, Wales didn't really get through." I coughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry - I talk too much - just tell me when to stop. My friends always tell me I talk too much - my name should be Blabber instead of Bailey because I'm blabbing - I'll stop now." She closed her eyes and turned a deep shade of red. I felt like getting up and walking away - everytime I met someone, they'd bring up the World Cup... it was like a compulsion, but she seemed to exert this friendliness - something I hadn't witnessed from many students here. I smiled to myself at the sight of her - she seemed cute when flustered.

"So where in Wales are you from?" I asked, she looked at me, astonished I was still talking to her.

"Cardiff." She replied eventually.

"It's nice there."

"Yeah... it is." She said, a small smile etching its way across her curved lips. "When have you been?"

"When I was a kid I tried my dad's broom and just... ended up in Wales you know?" She giggled.

"You weren't a natural?"

"God, no." I muttered, grinning at the memory. "My dad was _so_ pissed with me when he found me."

"How did he find you?"

"Well, the Ministry got a few reports of a flying boy in Bristol." She grinned.

"Do you miss him?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Well, he's my dad you know?" I thought for a moment. "Was... I mean he was." She frowned.

"Well, he seemed nice."

"I guess so." I muttered. "He was usually away - had to work a lot around the world you know?" She nodded.

"Tell me about it - my dad's always away looking for some new creature."

"Eh?"

"He writes about creatures." I nodded. "Thinks he's going to be the next Scamander."

"You never know." I pondered. "Never hurts to have a dream I guess."

"Mr. Shanks, Ms. Bailey?" We looked up at the Professor. "Were you discussing Transfiguration?" Rosie and I remained quiet and put on interested faces, appeasing our Professor.

"Ready for your match?" I asked Rosie.

"Against Hufflepuff?" She asked. "Ask me on the day."

We saw everyone else pull out their wands and so decided to mimic them. Utterly clueless on what to do, we sat there, conversing casually. Eventually she gestured for me to examine her wand. Exchanging mine for hers, we played the guessing game.

"I want to say... 11 inches?" I narrowed my eyes, unsure. She nodded.

"12 inches?" She asked. I shook my head.

"11 1/2," I corrected her, "Erm...I don't know... Birch?"

"Reed." She corrected me. "Is it-"

"Hold on - a Reed wand?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear those are like... really useless?" Her mouth hung open in offense. "I mean, I tried using one when I was eleven and-"

"They're intelligent and wise." She said defensively.

"Alright fine..." I said rolling my eyes. "Your go." She narrowed her eyes at me then brought my wand closer to her eyes.

"Is it Ivy?"

"Partly." I said, looking at the leaf-like carvings that spiralled around her wand - it was different to the natural, unpolished dark wood of my own. "I mean, Ivy's hard to find, so it's mainly Ebony."

"Isn't that a Dark Wizard's thing?"

"No." I said, slightly offended. "That's just common assumption-" I realised what she was doing. "Okay, sorry for the whole 'usless' thing." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Apology accepted." She chirped with a smile. "Your go."

"Erm..." I examined the tip of the wand. "Unicorn hair?" She shook her head.

"Veela."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Got it from my cousin's wife." I examined the hair fondly. "And yours is Pheonix feather of course?" I nodded. "I'm not too fond of yours actually." She said, holding it lightly and giving it an uncomfortable look.

"Hey, speak for yourself." I said, taking my wand back, and giving her hers. It felt warm right in my hand - like it slotted into the contours of my skin. I didn't like the smooth, polished feel of Rosie's - it was too... neat. "I prefer mine anyway." I muttered, looking at it fondly.

"Mr. Shanks, Ms. Bailey?" We looked at the professor again.

"Sorry Professor." We both muttered, chuckling lowly.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it - thought I should show more lessons since the students are... well, students. Anyway, leave a review - always on the look-out for more sixth-years that play Quidditch remember!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: The Duelling Club

The weekend came, and with it came a freezing temperature, causing the Common Room to be more crowded than ever. Because of this, I had chosen to go down and visit Professor Potter, in an attempt to get an answer for my Anti-Dementor lessons.

However, when I opened the door to his office, I found out he wasn't there - instead there was a notice hanging on the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, with a group of younger years hanging around it.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked, walking up to them.

"It's Potter - he's doing the duelling club." I raised an eyebrow.

"When is it?"

"At lunchtime today." One of the girls told me. "In the Great Hall." I nodded, then made my way back to the common room, changing into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. When I made my way down to the Great Hall, there was already a crowd of people around one of the long table, on which stood Professor Potter, who was already pacing up and down, talking to the students.

"In class, if you mess up, you can try again. But out there..." Potter searched the faces of all the students. "I can't tell you how different it is." He said earnestly. "Bearing that in mind, Professor Almseeds has given me permission to not only supervise the Duelling Club, but also to hold a duelling tournament this year." There was a loud buzz of excitement through the crowd. "Now, I know this is exciting for all of you, so after this little taster session, I'd like everyone who's interested to sign up before they leave." He smiled at the faces. "Okay, if I could have a volunteer?" I scoffed - watching an eager first year being jinxed would definitely be fun. However, Potter saw me scoff, and beamed. "Thank you Aiden. How great of you to volunteer!"

"I didn't-" I was shoved onto the table by some fellow Gryffindors, and as Potter walked to the other end of the table, I cursed at them, almost kicking one in the face.

"Now Aiden - I want you to try and disarm me - disarm only remember - and I will try to block your attempt." He smiled. I coughed, unsure, then drew my wand. Pointing at him, I tried to think of any spell to use. One immediately came to mind.

"_Flipendo_!" I said in a quick breath, flicking my wand towards him - the spiral of air crashed into an invisible wall about a meter or two from Potter.

"Very good Aiden." He looked at the crowd. "Now let's try it the other way." He gave me a re-assuring smile... not re-assuring enough however. Before I could respond, he jerked his wand in my direction, a scarlet streak leaving it and surging through the air towards me. I threw up my wand in a flash, thinking hard of the shield charm. The spell not only deflected his spell, but it back-fired back towards him. He caught it in the tip of his wand with a swipe, smiling at me. "What Aiden just demonstrated was a shield charm - a very good demonstration Aiden, thank you." I got off the stage. "Now, I want you all to find a partner, and just start throwing a few spells back and forth at each other - only harmless ones, mind you." Everyone paired up straight away - I looked for someone to pair up with, not finding anyone - James was paired up with a Ravenclaw boy, Rinée was with Kat and the only person that came up to me was with Professor Potter...

"Well, normally I wouldn't want to risk it..." Potter said, Vreyair standing beside him. "But I'm going to have to trust you both on this."

"Of course sir." Vreyair grinned at me.

"We'll get on like a house fire." I said, smiling at the thought of hexing Vreyair again.

"Not literally I hope." Potter raised an eyebrow, leaving us both to look around the hall.

"So, do you want to start or-" I was cut off with Vreyair stabbing his wand towards me, a blood-red beam of energy that shot directly into my chest, knocking me onto the floor. I got up, winded slightly. I looked at the smirking Vreyair, angry now.

As I got up, I saw him open his mouth to jinx me, but I was quicker. A silver jet bulleted towards Veryair, and sent him flying back through the air and onto the floor. He scrambled back to his feet, where I shot another jinx at him. Gold and red and emerald burst across the hall as we dueled back and forth, deflecting and dodging each others jinxes. Eventually, Potter called an end to the taster.

"Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this session, we'll be meeting every Saturday at twelve o'clock - I hope to see you next week." We all clapped and the students began to file out. I waited behind until most people had already put their names down on a piece of parchment before approaching Potter.

"Professor?" He turned around to face me.

"Ah, Aiden. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was just wondering if... well, if you had given any more thought to the whole... Anti-Dementor thing?" He laughed.

"Anti-Dementor?" He grinned. "Well, I have given it some thought actually. I held my breath. "I'm still not sure about it Aiden." I sighed, defeated. I guessed it was too much to hope that the famous Harry Potter would teach me. As if he could read my thoughts, Potter spoke again. "Come on - I'm going to walk around the grounds." He said as I followed him to the rickety bridge.

"I see you have a bit of a following here Aiden." Potter stated. I took a second to consider what he meant.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The ones that admire you." I nodded.

"Well, there's people who don't as well." I muttered.

"Ah, yes. I remember..." He smiled to himself.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Just remembered something." He said with the reminiscent smile. "So, you're away of this following?"

"My mate James calls it the Shanks Fanclub."

"The Shanks Fanclub?" Potter chuckled. "Well, I suppose that works well as a name." There was a moments silence as we came to the edge of the forest. "I'm assuming they're fans of you because of your Quidditch position?" I shook my head.

"My dad's mainly." I explained.

"Oh." He nodded. "I heard about that. My condolences." I shrugged off his sympathetic words and shoved my hands in my pockets. "You know, I had a rogue bludger chase me in my second year." I nodded to his words - what was I supposed to say? I didn't really want to talk about it.

"You know, the school is talking about you a lot." I informed him.

"Really? What are they saying?"

"Well, you can guess - famous Auror teaching at his old school, killed Voldemort..."

"You know, you're one of the only people in the school that call him by his name."

"It's just a name."

"Not a lot of people see it like that." Potter said as we walked towards the lake.

"Sir, when I was... the third time the Dementors attacked me... the time you were there?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well... Rinée was there too, but the Dementors didn't go for her." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "I mean... they targeted me even when she was there too... I just wanted to know... well..."

"I know what you're thinking Aiden." Potter smiled. "You're not someone who is weak - it's just..." he spent a moment trying to word it. "There are things you've experienced - horrible things that other people can even imagine. Dementors are amongst the foulest creatures to walk the Earth - they thrive on despair, rejoice in sorrow... our grief is their greatness." I nodded, internally debating whether or not to tell him what I heard.

"I... heard my dad." I confessed, stopping him in his tracks. "When he died... I heard the commentator from the match..." I waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, I continued on. "Then I heard my mum... when she was..." I coughed, trying to stop my voice from cracking. "I just wanted to, I don't know... not relive some moments." We stood there for a moment. I eventually cleared my throat. "I've got to go... I promised I'd watch the match." I turned around and began to make my way.

"Aiden?" I turned around to Potter. "Come by my office tomorrow. Bring your wand." I considered asking him if he was going to teach me, but decided against it - better not to get my hopes up.

When I got to the Quidditch Pitch, I found Rinée and James quickly - James supporting Hufflepuff, and Rinée Ravenclaw.

"You're the tie-breaker." James informed. I looked between the two.

"I'm going to have side with Rinée." I said eventually.

"Just because you were flirting with that girl."

"What girl?" Rinée asked.

"There's no girl." I said, laughing at James. "I was _talking_ to the Ravenclaw Seeker." I informed Rinée.

"What, the Welsh one?" I nodded. "Why?" I shrugged in response.

"Why were you talking to Vreyair?"

"Wait, what?" James looked snapped his head at Rinée.

"Oh yeah, they were _very_ cosy in Potions..." I informed him.

"I can talk to whoever I want to." Rinée stated.

"Sure you can, but you were talking to me about what a dick he was, like, the day before."

"I can't have an opinion?"

"Technically that's two opinions." James grinned. She shook her head.

"He's... not as bad as he seems." She said eventually.

"Yes he is." I said outright. "He definitely is as bad as he seems - and not in a fun way."

"How would you know?"

"Because we were literally just jinxing each other at the Dueling Club."

"Yeah, about that - what was with Potter choosing you to demonstrate stuff?" James asked. I shrugged.

"What about it?"

"Well, there's favoritism then there's that..."

"Shut up." I muttered to James. "Can we just watch the game?"

It was 90-10 to Ravenclaw before the first time-out. Soon after, Ravenclaw came back with another goal, and two minutes later, Rosie Bailey was racing alongside Hufflepuff's Seeker.

"I think you've got your work cut out for you with that one." James grinned at me in between his whooping.

"Rosie?"

"Who? No, Hufflepuff." I looked towards the seeker, who was spurting towards the snitch, blocking Rosie at almost every turn. "He's pretty fast isn't he?"

"He really is." Rinée said.

"He's not that fast." I mumbled.

"Is someone jealous of not having the attention?" James said, pinching my cheek. I pushed his hand away.

"Shove off..."

We watched the rest of the game, where the Hufflepuff eventually caught the Snitch after a nose dive. However, Rosie had fallen off her broom in the process of chasing the Snitch, resulting in quite a bloodied nose. James and Rinée moved on back to the Common Room, but I stuck around to see how Rosie was doing. I caught up to her at the Broom cupboard.

"How's the nose?" I asked. She removed the tissue to show me. "Yeah, that's bad." I said.

"Don't sugarcoat it." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Your nose looks fine, it's just the blood." I explained. "If it makes any difference, that was a spectacular show."

"Oh, shut up..."

"I'm serious - it was just that dive you did onto the pitch-"

"It's not funny!" She began to hit me on the arm, but began laughing halfway through.

"Well, if it's any consolation, the same thing happened to Vreyair last match."

"No it didn't - there was no blood."

"No, but he did fall off his broom... that was quite funny."

"I've fallen off my broom, and I can tell you it's not fun."

We made our way back up to the castle, where we parted ways to go to our own Common Rooms.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah - see you in Transfiguration on Monday?"

"Sure - I have to warn you - I'm going to be pretty intimidated after seeing that match..." I grinned as I made my way back to my dorm.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Applications are still open - I need professors for Transfiguration and Charms... invite your friends to read and review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Patronus Charm

I stood in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, lit up by numerous candles that hovered in the air. In front of me stood a familiar chest.

"Now, there are a variety of ways to deal with a Dementor," Potter informed me, making his way around the chest, "and there's a bit of a disagreement on which way to best handle a Dementor, but most wizards tend to do so in the same way. Sadly, this known spell is also a very complex, very difficult one." I nodded, understanding. "I hope you know Aiden, this is magic well beyond the NEWT curriculum."

"I know."

"Okay, well take out your wand then." I did so. "Now, first, I need you to think of a memory. It has to be a very happy memory, a very powerful memory - something strong." I rooted through my memories, trying to find the right one. "Do you have one?"

"I think so."

"If it's flying on a broom, it won't work."

"Crap..." I muttered.

"It's not good enough Aiden, it's not even close."

I searched through my memories, trying to find one. I thought about seeing my dad win the Quidditch cup just before I started Hogwarts. I smiled - I'd never felt more proud, more admiration for him. Not to mention all the admiration I got in my first year because of it.

"Do you have a memory?" I spent a few moments, feeling the pride and admiration and happiness swell inside.

"Yes."

"Now, speak the incantation: _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_." I repeated, focusing on the memory - every detail of it.

"I'm going to open the chest, and I want you to cast the charm okay?" I nodded.

Waving a hand across the chest, which groaned and creaked, he pulled back the lid and out rose a gigantic spectre of a Dementor - nearly twice my size! I shrank away initially, then remembered - the memory! I closed my eyes, trying to picture it more clearly.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I shouted, the Dementor only coming closer towards me. "_Expecto Patronum_!" I cried again, trying to think of the flag tied around my dad's neck. "_Expecto_-" The candles blew out. "_Expecto_..." I began to feel cold, the feelings of pride slowly fading from my chest towards the Dementor. And in came a man's antagonised scream, then blackness.

"Come on, up you get." I was hoisted up by Potter. "Here, have some of this." He handed me a large square of chocolate. Immediately after taking a bite, I felt warmth spread back through my chest, like the iciness of the Dementor was being melted away. "Come on, no one's ever done it on their first try - it took me a couple of goes too." This made me feel better - even Harry Potter couldn't do this charm on his first go.

"I hate Dementors." I mumbled, biting into the chocolate.

"Technically, that wasn't a Dementor." I looked up at him, questioning - the chest! Of course!

"It was a Boggart."

"My own teacher had me practice on a Boggart before I faced the real thing - only seems wise." I nodded, taking in his logic with another bite of chocolate. "What were you thinking of? You seemed convinced it would work."

"When my dad won the Quidditch Cup." I said. Potter shook his head.

"Well, it didn't do the trick. Ready to go again?" I nodded, taking my position. "I'll give you time to think of a new one."

This was repeated for another two hours - at my request; Potter was becoming anxious that I was pushing myself too far.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him, "I just need to find the right memory-"

"Aiden, this isn't a game - you can seriously hurt yourself."

"I can do this - I know I can." I said, raising my wand again.

"No Aiden - that was the last one - you'll just have to wait until next weekend."

"But-"

"No buts." He firmly locked the chest. "There's plenty of time to learn Aiden. Spend the week trying the charm, and next week we'll try it against the Boggart." I sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Now get along to the Common Room; I've kept you here long enough."

"Thanks sir." I said, exiting the classroom.

I rubbed the back of my hair, exhaling loudly. I decided to go to the Great Hall rather than the Common Room - it would definitely be less crowded. When I made my way into the large cavernous room, I saw there were only a few people eating lunch while it still remained. I eyed Rosie sitting on her own, and decided to sit with her.

"Hey." I sighed, sitting down.

"Someone's tired." She looked up from her book. "You look awful!"

"Thanks." I mumbled, helping myself to the food. "What are you reading?" She showed me the book. "History of Magic..." I tried to think of something positive to say. "Well, at least I know you can read." She laughed lightly.

"Not a fan then?"

"Well, I got a P for my OWL, what do you think?"

"I think you could've studied more." I shrugged casually. I looked to my left as a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff walked in, the Gryffindor girl eyeing me warily. "Hi Amy." The Hufflepuff smiled at Rosie.

"Hi, I dragged Lydia along." She gestured to the girl beside her in a baggy hoodie.

"Have I stumbled in on something?" I asked Rosie.

"Study group." Rosie informed me.

"But it's November."

"So?"

"Exams aren't for ages."

"You can never be too prepared." Amy said.

"Yes... yes you can - that's exactly what you're doing now. You're over-preparing." I shook my head. "Well, I'm going to head back to the Common Room." I got up from the table. "See you tomorrow." I smiled to Rosie, exiting the Great Hall.

**Just a small filler - not really focused around OCs, but what you gonna do? As always, submit a character - I'll be posting the list of Students in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Year 4:**

Anouke Nasser - Gryffindor - _Dame Rivere_

**Year 5:**

Erica Crow - Slytherin - Chaser - _Shinju the Juubi_

Natalie MacDonald - Gryffindor - Chaser - Myself

**Year 6:**

Aiden Shanks - Gryffindor - Quidditch Captain - Seeker - Myself

James Monastery - Gryffindor - Myself

Rinée Watson - Gryffindor - Chaser - _Syao Blossoms_

Leanne Bell - Gryffindor - Chaser - Myself

Daniel 'DP' Fulbright - Gryffindor - _Boris Yeltsin_

**Lydia Stafford - Gryffindor - **_**GirlGenius2**_

**Lila Grace Mayll - Gryffindor - **_**LilacWriter7112**_

**Amy Smith - Hufflepuff - Chaser - **_**GirlGenius2**_

**Alexandra Jackson - Hufflepuff - **_**TheIceCreamNinja**_

Rose Bailey - Ravenclaw - Quidditch Captain - Chaser - Myself

Kat Turner-Dennison - Slytherin - Chaser - Myself

Diedrich Vreyair - Slytherin - Seeker - _Syao Blossoms_

Hunter Jackson - Slytherin - Quidditch Captain - Keeper - _TheIceCreamNinja_

Chapter 12: Defense Against Diedrich

I sat in Professor Potter's classroom, amusing myself by levitating a paper plane into the air, then jettisoning it towards Vreyair, who would growl back at me. I'd simply smile and wave back to him.

"Aiden, if you could face the front." I looked back to Potter, and sat down in my chair. "Now, I know it's Friday and that means it's a practical lesson," Another low hum of excitement, "but we've still got a lot of work to do as well, so we'll do a little practical work, then do some copying." The class was less than pleased, but it beat the lessons we'd had in the past few years. "Alright everyone, out of your chairs and find a partner." I made my way towards James. "Not someone you always pair up with - let's get you all socialised." I groaned, moving away from James and picking someone at random - another Gryffindor girl. The one that had turned up to see Rosie in the Great Hall at the weekend.

"Hi - you're friends with Rosie aren't you? Lydia right?" She nodded.

"Yeah I know Rosie."

"So, what do you think of Potter?"

"He knows what he's teaching." She said after a moments consideration.

"I guess that's a necessity for a teacher..."

"Okay class, now we're doing non-verbal spells this lesson - I know some of you can already do this, but it is harder than it looks, and you could all do with the practice. Now, can anyone tell me the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" Rinée's hand shot up, but Lydia beat her to it. "Yes Lydia?"

"It gives you a split-second over your opponent."

"Yes - that's right. Because they don't know what spell you're going to use, it makes them hesitate." Potter informed the classroom. "So, I'm sure you all know some spells to use - ask me if you need a couple. When you're ready."

I looked towards Lydia, who drew her wand; a firm shaft of mahogany with a tuft of silver unicorn hair protruding from the end.

"Do you want to start?" She nodded, and stood there for a moment. She clenched her eyes shut, thinking hard, then flicked her wand towards me. I saw her lips move, and manage to deflect the stunning spell with a shield charm. She smiled to herself, convinced she'd done it.

"Your turn." She moved backwards a little bit. I said the words clearly in my head '_Rictasempra_': A silver stream shot out of my wand, hurling towards Lydia, who let out a small shriek of a protection charm, which my spell rebounded off of, crashing through a window. She turned a deep shade of red, then looked at me, eyes open, pointing her wand. Her brow furrowed, and I could tell she was trying to do a spell non-verbally. "Don't think too much about it." I advised her. "Just think the spell like you would say it."

"I don't need your help." She cocked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright fine..." Her brow, however, relaxed and a moment later, a blue surge shot towards me. I jerked my wand to the side, sending the jinx spiraling in the other direction. I thought quickly '_Tarentella_', and watched her legs do a two-step uncontrollably. I couldn't but chuckle at her panicked face. She did, a moment later, provide a counter-curse.

"When did you learn that spell Shanks?" Vreyair called over the classroom. "Second year?" I saw Rinée, who was partnered with him, mouth at him to stop.

"Yeah, about the same time you stopped wetting the bed." I said back to him. He laughed loudly.

"Is that the best you can do? Really?"

"No, but this is-" I thought the words clearly and flicked my wand upwards, dangling him in the air by his ankle once again. He cursed loudly as the rest of the class ceased duelling, although Potter was facing away from us both. "So, who wants to see if Vreyair still wears a nappie?" I asked the class, with the Gryffindors laughing.

"Stop it Shanks." Rinée said. "He was just messing around."

"So? I'm just messing around."

"Aiden, put him down." I rolled my eyes at her. "Aiden. Do it now." I sighed, looking at her stern face.

"Fine... just stop looking at me with those judge-y little eyes." I thought the counter-curse and dropped Vreyair onto the floor. "You should thank her." I said to Vreyair, walking away from the pair. I walked back to Lydia with a bit of a swagger. "All in a day's work." I grinned.

"Okay class," Potter turned back to us all, "let's sit back down, and I want you to copy out the first three paragraphs on page 256..."

"Why did you jinx him?" Lydia asked me.

"What?"

"The German guy - Diedrich. Why did you jinx him?" I shrugged.

"He was offending me."

"Are you that easily offended?"

"I am when it's him." I grinned.

"You boys are all the same..." She muttered.

"Eh?"

"You can't just go around jinxing people for the hell of it."

"Well, why not?" I asked. "If they deserve it, what's the problem?" She shook her head.

"You know what, don't worry."

"Believe me, I won't." She flicked her chocolate hair over her shoulder and began writing.

When we were leaving the classroom, James came over to me, waiting for me to pack up my things.

"Got some news for you by the way."

"Yeah?"

"It's Natalie."

"MacDonald?" I asked, worried.

"She's broken her arm."

"What? How?"

"Slytherins." He muttered darkly. "They claimed it was an accident." I cursed and walked out of the classroom with James.

"Thanks professor." I waved goodbye to Potter, who returned the goodbye.

"You're a right little teacher's pet aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All those after-class tutor sessions, demonstrations for the duelling club - you're even writing like him!"

"No I'm not." I muttered hastily - I had decided not to tell anyone about the Anti-Dementor lessons, and simply chalked them up to being extra tuition. "Besides, he used to be an Auror - not a bad guy to aspire to."

"Oh, so now you're aspiring to him? I thought you wanted to play Quidditch like-"

"I still do. I just - it doesn't hurt to have options." James shook his head.

"I agree with Shanks." We looked behind to see the Slytherin Captain, Hunter Jackson walking behind us. "I mean, Potter's not a bad guy to aspire to."

"See, even the Slytherin agrees with me." I grinned at James.

"Can you stop referring to me as 'the Slytherin' please?" He asked. I looked at James, half-laughing.

"Well, since the Slytherin asked so nicely..."

"How polite of him." James grinned.

"How courteous!"

"Oh piss off..." Hunter moved past us, away to Kat, Rinée and Vreyair. I turned to James.

"Why is Rinée hanging out with Vreyair?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe he's not as egotistical as you?"

"Come on now, we _both_ know that's not true."

"I don't know... anyway, why are you bothered?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this could be mistaken for jealousy."

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" James cocked an eyebrow. "No, I do not like Rinée in _that_ way."

"Well... she is your type." He smiled.

"I have a type?"

"Prefect Chasers." He informed me. I considered it for a moment, then shook my head.

"Just because she's one of the girls I can tolerate talking to, doesn't mean I want to be in a relationship with her." James grinned at me knowingly. "A moment ago you said I fancied Rosie."

"Do you?"

"No I - I don't even know her!"

"Well, if you did, would you?"

"Jesus, why are _you_ so interested? You're not in love with me are you?"

"You should be so lucky." He muttered.

"What you got now?" He paused.

"Arithmancy."

"Good luck." I snorted.

**So, new characters are welcome! Now, the Gryffindor Quidditch is full apart from Beaters and Keeper. I could still use a Seeker for Hufflepuff...**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Christmas Plans

A few short weeks later, lessons came to a close and the Christmas Holidays began. It was only two days before the train back to Kings Cross left, so the Gryffindors were in the Common Room, making the most of time while they could.

I was lying on the bed in my dorm, trying to think of a happy memory for the Patronus. I had tried my first kiss, winning at Quidditch, spending time with friends - nothing was working. There were a couple of times when I felt like I was close to actually conjuring a Patronus, but no luck as of yet.

"New spell?" James asked as he walked into the dorm.

"Read about it in our Dense Against book." I lied, lying back down on my bed.

"You going to come down and socialise now?"

"In a minute." I said. "Trying to figure out who to put on the team as a Chaser instead of Natalie."

"Well, not me." James said, looking through his trunk. "I've already got enough going on with Apparation lessons." He informed me.

"Getting any better?"

"Well, I haven't lost a limb in like three sessions so that's something." I shrugged. "Only a couple more weeks for you right?"

"Yeah, just about..." I rubbed my eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"I feel like I've forgotten something..." I flicked my wand over at his trunk saying the incantation in my head. In a flash, a clear rememberal jumped out of the trunk, levitating in mid-air. James exhaled. "Of course it'd be the rememberal." He stood back up. "See you down there." I let him walk out first, then tried to think of another memory.

After a half-hour of unsuccessful Patronus attempts, I came down the stairs, dropping myself on the sofa in front of the fire, where I lounged, listening to the conversation between James and Rinée. Eventually, I was pulled into the talk too.

"So, you going back home for Christmas?" Rinée asked me. I shrugged.

"Haven't really decided yet." It was true - I hadn't. If I stayed at Hogwarts, I would be able to keep learning from Professor Potter about the Patronus. Plus I wouldn't need to go back home - it was noticeably quiet in the house now it was just me and Siobhan. "You?" She nodded.

"My dad can get a little stressed out sometimes - he needs someone there to keep him in order you know?" I shook my head.

"No, not really."

"Anyway, what are you two doing for Christmas? Family plans?" She asked brightly.

"Usual. Eat and open presents." James said. I sat up and looked over my shoulder to the pudgy yet tall boy that was sat writing up some homework.

"What about you Dan? Jetting back to Texas?"

"I'm from Arkansas." He replied lowly, focused on his work.

"I'm staying." A voice from the portrait hole caught my attention: the small fourth year girl, Anouke, came in, smiling in her usual dazed expression. I smiled uncertainly at her before dropped back onto the sofa, relaxing.

"Who else is staying?" Leanne, who was sat on the floor against the sofa said she was. I looked past my feet to see Lydia walking through the Common Room. "What about you Lydia? Are you back home for Christmas?"

"None of your business Shanks." And with that she left the common room.

"What would life be without some hostility every now and then?" I sighed. I looked around the common room, and as I did so, I caught a glimpse of the cover of the Daily Prophet.

"Hey," I called over to the girl reading it, "what's your name?"

"Lila." She said, quite uncertain of why I was asking her name.

"What's that on the cover?" I asked. She got up from her seat and walked over to me, sitting down on the sofa beside me when I moved my legs.

"Hanson Blackmoore. Dark Wizard." She explained. "Listen to this: _Blackmoore is wanted on over thirty accounts of murder, twenty-nine confirmed occasions of using an unforgivable curse and is the prime suspect in the latest terrorisms in the Wizarding World._" I yawned.

"Sounds like he's got some issues." James chuckled.

"Probably wasn't loved enough as a kid."

"I bet he'd get on well with Vreyair then eh?" Rinée shot me a disapproving, offended loook. "Oh lighten up."

"You know, that's really-"

"Aiden Shanks!" I looked around to see a see a fifth year girl run up to me, completely flustered.

"Okay Hannah, you don't have to call me by my full name every time you see me." I reminded her. She shook her head.

"Professor Potter just posted the finalists for the Duelling Tournament." She handed me a piece of parchment, where I read the names.

"Diedrich Vreyair, Slytherin," I simulated retching, "Alexandra Jackson, Hufflepuff, Jamie Prewett, Ravenclaw and," I tossed the parchment in the air, "Aiden Shanks, Gryffindor." A couple of the boys cheered and I stood up on the sofa, taking a bow. "I can promise I will obliterate the competition - some literally." I grinned at Rinée, who did not return my smile.

I hopped off the sofa, lounging backwards on it.

"You know, you shouldn't be so confident about it." Rinée informed me. "After all, Diedrich's quite talented at dueling." I scoffed.

"Please - I could take him on easily."

"Of course Shanks is better than Vreyair." Leanne spat the second name with disgust at Rinée. "He's hexing him all the time."

"I noticed." Rinée said, disapprovingly glancing towards me. "Where _did_ you learn that spell anyway? It's never been in any spell books." I shrugged.

"I'm... naturally gifted I guess." I smiled.

"Arrogant." Rinée muttered under her breath, turning back to read her prophet.

"Well, this has been fun, but I need to go." I said, pocketing my wand.

"Seeing Potter?" I shrugged. "Why do _you_ need extra tuition anyway? You got an O for your OWL."

"Yes, and if I want to keep up the streak, I need to see him again." I said, leaving the common room.

After another three attempts of fighting the boggart, I awoke on the floor, groaning miserably.

"It's alright - it's a very complex spell Aiden." Potter re-assured me.

"No it's... I'm fine with other spells."

"Well then it must be the memory."

"I can't think of a memory that's happier." I tried to explain. Potter sighed.

"Maybe it's just... too complex Aiden." I sighed. I guessed he was right - maybe I just wasn't good enough - what was the point in choosing to have a Dementor attack if I couldn't do anything to stop it?

I turned to leave, but then stopped. I thought about when Rinée was talking about going home for Christmas, and thought about St. Mungo's - the feelings I felt.

"Wait," I said, turning back to Potter, "there's... there's another one, but it's... not exactly a memory though. Not really."

"Is it strong?" Potter asked. I nodded.

"I think so."

"Alright, we'll give it a try then."

I walked in front of the chest, pointing my wand at it, ready.

I heard the mechanical clunks and then the rising of the Dementor above me. It caught my gaze and began to descend, the candles extinguishing.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I tried, but I began to hear the screaming again. For the first time, I tried to shut it out, focusing on the feeling I felt. "_Expecto Patronum_!" I bellowed, feeling my wand begin to shake and rumble, as if it was unable to hold something. With a moment, when nearly all the candles were dark, a silver light came out of the tip of the wand, like a dish nearly twelve foot tall, with the Dementor tried to feed on instead of me. I couldn't help grinning to myself as I tried to maintain focus on the Dementor. I gradually lowered the Patronus over the Dementor until it was forced back into the chest, with shut.

Potter began laughing with joy.

"Brilliant Aiden! Absolutely brilliant!" He beamed. "Not a corporeal Patronus, but still one of the most impressive things I've seen from a student!"

"What's a corporeal Patronus?"

"It's when your Patronus literally takes form of a creature and acts as a guardian, not only holding the Dementors at bay, but actually repels them."

"I want to try doing that-"

"No, I think we've done enough for today." Potter chuckled. "Here," he handed me some chocolate, "well, whatever memory you chose - it must've been a good one." He sat down on one of the desks, and I joined him.

"It wasn't really a memory." I explained. "It was... more of a feeling." I took a bite of the chocolate. "My mum used to be an Auror. She was caught once... by some Death Eaters - disbanded ones you know?" Potter nodded.

"I know what they did to her." Potter told me. "You know, the first time I saw you, I knew who you were too. Not from your father though, but from Marie." I looked at him, confused. "She was a great witch - a brilliant witch. Worked for me when I became Head of the Department." He smiled. "She had no trouble casting a Patronus - she was a very happy person." He smiled at the memory. "I'm sorry about your mother Aiden." I shrugged.

"I still visit her." I said. "I mean, she doesn't really know I'm there but it's good you know?" I thought for a moment. "When I cast the Patronus, I was just thinking about how... I'm proud to have her as my mum." Potter smiled.

"It's getting late - we'll continue these lessons after the holidays okay?" I nodded. "Well, in that case, Merry Christmas Aiden."

"Merry Christmas professor."

**Hope you guys liked that chapter - bit deep towards the end... and yes - it is a reference to Neville, who is a bit of an unsung hero in the Harry Potter saga. Also, bonus points if you can pinpoint the character that I have based Shanks off of!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Syao Blossoms got it right! Yes, Shanks is based primarily after James Potter - I'm glad someone got it right - it must mean I'm doing it well.**

Chapter 14: Christmas in the Common Room

I lounged on the sofa once again, legs hanging over the arm. Christmas was here now, and with it came presents and a lack of students. There were only two other students in the Common Room - Lydia and Leanne.

"Merry Christmas Shanks." Leanne smiled at me as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, ditto." I smiled at her. "I thought you were going home?"

"Mum's busy at practice and dad's always at work." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh, Siobhan's always busy with the shop." I quickly lied. "Wouldn't really be much conversation, so I figured I might as well stick around here."

"You and your step-mum aren't really close then?"

"Oh, we're fine - just busy a lot." I smiled again. "Hey, have you seen my Potions book?" She shook her head. "I think James might've taken it..." I frowned.

"Hey, do you want a hand practicing for the duel?" Leanne asked brightly.

"I'll be fine with the duel." I grinned. "It's only what, a guy I hex all the time, a Hufflepuff _girl_ and that Prewett guy."

"You know, you shouldn't be so confident." Lydia said. I grinned at her.

"Is someone jealous they didn't get to represent Gryffindor?"

"I'm not jealous." She said with a chuckle. "Dueling is hardly the most academic sport. Neither is Quidditch for that matter." She muttered.

"You're so jealous..." She shook her head and put down her book.

"I got Outstandings in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions last year - those are _real_ subjects. How many Outstandings did you get?"

"Four." I smiled. "Professor Twig said my Transfiguration was a remarkable combination of genius and creativity."

"How many EE's did you get?"

"One." I shrugged.

"That's what I thought." She said, turning around on heel and walking up to the girl's dorm.

"What's her problem?" I asked Leanne.

"She's just competitive is all." Leanne explained. "She's actually a nice girl... most of the time."

At the foot of the tree were a mass of presents. I walked forwards, opening one that was from Siobhan - it turned out to be a cleaning kit for my _Firebolt_. I smiled to myself.

"What's that?" Leanne asked curiously.

"Cleaning stuff for the _Firebolt_." I smiled. "How about you?"

"Fudge." She showed me the box, offering me one - I took it, almost gagging on the dryness of it.

"That's great." I managed to wheeze. "Who made that?"

"My mum." I coughed some more, giving her a thumbs up.

Excluding Siobhan's present, I had received two boxes of chocolates from anonymous people (which I had given to Leanne and left another one outside of the girl's dorm as a peace offering to Lydia), a luxury eagle feather quill from James and still one more small parcel. I opened it, seeing a moving picture of a couple with a baby between them - the man had short, cropped hair and a short nose, matched with chocolate eyes and a mischevious smirk. The woman, however, had long dark hair, piercing green eyes and a pale complexion, which her partner shared. Although she was more reserved than her partner, she held a baby next to him, grinning as she kissed the small child on the cheek. I grinned to myself, touching the side of my cheek. I looked around for a note to say who it was from; all it read was "_They would be proud of you Aiden_."

"What's that?" Leanne asked me.

"Nothing." I said, standing up and getting my presents. "I'm going to go and put my stuff away - I need to find my potions book." She nodded and allowed me to leave.

After failing to find my Potions book and placing the picture in the counter next to my bed, I went back down the stairs.

"Any luck?"

"No, I think I've lost it."

"Maybe you left it in the dungeons?"

"Maybe... I'll go check. See you later?" She nodded and I left through the portrait hall.

As I came to the staircases, they began to change once again, altering my route to the dungeons. I ended up on the Seventh Floor, down a corridor. I walked past a tapestry, thinking about how I needed to find my book - Sergetov would most likely kill me if I didn't turn up with a book next lesson.

Thinking I had come the wrong way, I turned back, walking past the tapestry again - I needed to find my book - Sergetov would look for any reason to give me a detention or deduct points from Gryffindor.

I saw the staircase move once again, which would force me to find a quicker way to the dungeons. I walked past the tapestry again - this was slowing me down, I really needed to find my book-

I stopped, hearing a rattle of dust and sheen of metal. As I approached the wall opposite the tapestry, I saw a large door begin to take form. I reached out to touch the door, which was no illusion.

"Strange." I muttered, opening the door and closing it behind me as I entered the room.

It was unbelievably huge, with mountains of furniture and hills of junk. I walked through the room, past mounds of ash that was dashed around the room. I frowned curiously as I walked around the room, looking at all the strange things in there - there were even a collection of wands in there!

As I walked, I eventually tripped over a stray birdcage, landing flat on my face. I groaned, rubbing my nose. As I pulled myself up on an armchair, I noticed something sitting in the seat - a book. I picked it up out of curiosity - it was a very tattered copy _Advanced Potion Making_. I opened the first page, reading out the messily scrawled writing to myself.

"_This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince_."

**PLOT TWIST! You'll see where this is going soon enough...**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Half-Blood Prince

January came quickly after Christmas, and with it came the students on the second Saturday of the month.

"Happy birthday!" James said, punching me on the arm.

"You're about a week late." I informed him.

"Still - now we can both do apparation lessons!" I grinned at the idea of apparating. "So, anything happen while I was away?" I handed him the Potions book I had found in the holidays. He opened the cover of it.

"Calling yourself a Prince now? I knew you had an ego but..."

"It's not mine - I found it."

"Found it where?"

"Long story." I waved a hand. "This guy's basically corrected every potion there is. Look - '_Shove a bezoer down their throat'_ - this guy knows what he's talking about."

"Look, you're already an Outstanding pupil - I think I should keep this-"

"Fat chance," I snatched the book back from him, "there's some spells in here."

"There's spells in like every book there is." James rolled his eyes.

"No - handwritten spells."

"I don't know - that seems kind of dodgy." I scoffed.

"No reward without a risk." I grinned.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"_We_ are going to Quidditch Practice, then we are going to witness my victory at the Dueling club." I said, walking up to the boys dorm to get changed into my Quidditch attire. After doing so, I waited around for James to figure what he was forgetting to carry. I flicked through the pages of the book until I came to one of the scrawled spells. "You ever heard of a spell called 'Langlock'?"

"Langlock?" James picked up his scarf, making the remembrall's red smoke vanish. "Nope, never heard of it." I rubbed the light stubble forming on my jaw. "Come on - Quidditch."

"Right." I nodded, putting the book under my bed and walking with James to the Broom cupboard, where I would collect my _Firebolt_. When we got to the pitch, James sat in the stands reading while I walked over to the Gryffindors already on the pitch - Leanne bell and Rinée looked towards me as I approached.

"How was Christmas?" Leanne asked Rinée.

"It was good - dad was thinking about work too much though." She rolled her eyes, mounting her broom. "You?" She asked, not really interested in what Leanne had done.

"Stayed here - Shanks has got a secret admirer or two." She grinned at me.

"You have?" She asked, surprised. "Who?"

"Well, if I knew, they wouldn't really be secret now would they?" I asked her, flying up into the air with the pair of them at a relaxed pace and everyone took their positions on the pitch. "Get anything from your snake-ish boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Rinée said. "We're just friends."

"At the moment." I corrected her.

"It's really none of your business is it?"

"No - thank God." I sniggered. "I'd lament If I had to have anything to do with him." Leanne giggled at this. "Anyway, I don't know what we'll do if Nat can't come-"

"Oh, I know a girl who flies - she's pretty good." Leanne told me.

"Really? Well, yeah - who is she?"

"She's called Lila - she's in the stands."

"Well, let's get her a broom." I smiled. Leanne flew over towards her. "That's lucky huh?"

"What is your problem with Diedrich?" I looked over to Rinée.

"I _need_ a reason?"

"Yes."

"Alright - why are you such good friends with him all of a sudden?"

"I'm allowed to have friends."

"Sure - but you used to hate him."

"Well, I changed my mind." She said.

"Yeah - suddenly I'm a dick?"

"It's not so sudden." I shook my head.

"Let's just play Quidditch." I muttered as I saw Leanne and a Gryffindor girl fly towards us on their brooms.

"This is Lila Mayll." Leanne gestured to the girl beside her that was dressed in a heavily knitted jumper and a pair of jeans. Lila nodded a 'hello', her choppy brown hair falling in front of her electric-blue eyes as she did so, causing her to blow her hair out of her face.

"You played Quidditch before then?"

"As a Seeker, yeah." She nodded.

"Well, we're down a Chaser today, so run a few drills with Leanne and Rinée?"

"Cool." She nodded. The trio flew from one side of the pitch to another, tossing the Quaffle amongst each other, catching it perfectly each time. As they came up to the hoops for the fourth time, I stopped them.

"Alright, now try and do penalty shots now - we need to get better at shooting." Leanne came up and... no goal. Rinée flew up and... goal! Right in the centre hoop. Lila came up and... a close one, but no goal. "Don't beat yourself up, he's a good Keeper." I smiled. "Again."

After an hour and a half of drills and practice, we descended to the ground and all walked to the broom cupboard, walking back to the castle. I made my way to the dorm with James and changed back into my regular clothes. I pulled on a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans as I lounged back on my bed, looking through the Potions book from under my bed. I examined more of the spells.

"How about _Muffliato_?"

"Nope, never heard of it." He glanced over to me. "You going to try these out?"

"Definitely." I grinned. "No one else knows these spells - look, there's even _Levicorpus_ in here! This guy knows what spells to use!" James came over and examined the contents of the book.

"Oh yeah... always had trouble with that one." He smiled fondly.

"How about..." I tried to decipher the mess on the page. "How about Sec-_Sectumsempra_?"

"Never heard of it." I raised an eyebrow as I read a note beside it.

"'For enemies'. That could be fun." I turned another page.

"Yeah well, remember - you're meant to disarm your opponents only." He closed the book for me, placing it on the trunk at the end of my bed. "Let's get you to your duel." I picked up my potions book on the way out.

When we arrived in the Great Hall, we saw the large table set up, ready for the duels.

"You ready?" I eyed Vreyair, who was busy talking with Rinée.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." I walked over to Vreyair, knocking into him deliberately. "Oh, sorry friend." I grinned at him. I looked over to Rinée. "Here to watch the show?"

"I figured I might as well."

"Well, if I don't get another chance to see you, I'll see you at the victory party." I winked. Vreyair looked from myself to Rinée, who couldn't but grin back at me. Vreyair then knocked the Potions book out of my hand. Before I could scramble to pick it up, he had done so before me. He began to flick through the pages.

"Has someone been learning bad spells?" He asked, looking through them. I snatched the book back from him.

"Get lost Vreyair." I said lowly to him.

"Okay students, welcome to the final session of the Dueling Tournament." Everyone clapped and cheered at Professor Potter. "The first match is between Jamie Prewett and Alexandra Jackson."

I looked over to see the Slytherin Captain, Hunter, say a few words to a Hufflepuff girl, who nodded, then stepped up onto the table. She walked up to the tall, blonde Ravenclaw. Both drew their wands, saluted each other and bowed. They walked to the end and Potter counted to five. As the last number left his lips, Prewett had bellowed a jinx at Alexandra, which flew past her head. She cried out another hex, which Prewett blocked. As Prewett opened his mouth, Alexandra quickly garbled an incantation, and a spiral of blue wind erupted into Prewett's chest, blowing him off the table.

"Hufflepuff wins." Potter said with a smile. Alexandra jumped off the stage, high-five-ing Hunter. It then suddenly hit me - Alexandra _Jackson_ - she was his sister, of course.

"Next we have Aiden Shanks and Diedrich Vreyair." There was a low hum amongst the audience as I stepped onto the stage. I drew my wand and walked up to Vreyair, saluting and bowing with him. We reach our opposite ends of the table, pointing our wands at each other. Potter began to count down. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One-"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Diedrich bellowed. I waved my wand up, thinking hard, and blocked the spell.

"_Stupefy_!" I shouted, a red jet propelled from my wand and missing Vreyair's shoulder.

"_Stupef-_"

"_Langlock_!" I shouted instinctively. Vreyair stopped shouting as I finished, grabbing his mouth and making muffled sounds. I grinned to myself at the sight. "_Everte Statum_!" I shouted, knocking him off of the table. I looked amongst the crowd, who were laughing and clapping, until I saw Rinée. I smirked at her, but she didn't return the smile. Instead, she walked around to see if Vreyair was okay, but he just shrugged off her arm and walked away.

"Gryffindor wins." Potter informed us.

Next up was Ravenclaw and Slytherin, to which Vreyair won, using a body-bind jinx on Prewett. I was then faced with Alexandra Jackson. We saluted and bowed and waited until Potter had finished counting down.

"_Flipendo_!" She shouted, the spiral of wind surging towards me. I quickly cast up a shield charm. "_Momordi_!" She shouted and in a flash, a large sting hit me on my shoulder. As she opened her mouth once again, I cast my wand at her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Her wand flipped into the air and landed ten feet in front of her.

"Gryffindor wins again." The crowd cheered and before I could walk off the stage, Potter stopped me. "Aiden Shanks and Jamie Prewett."

I took my position again as the Ravenclaw came towards me. After the salute and bow, we took our places again.

"_Stupefy_!" I shouted.

"_Protego- Rictasempra_!" The spell brushed past my shoulder, missing me by an inch.

"_Flipendo_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego-_"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Proteg-_"

"_Stupefy_!" I bellowed again, knocking him backwards and off of the table. I let out a small laugh, looking towards the crowd with a smile. Once Prewett was up and standing, Potter announced my win.

I got off the table and stood next to Rinée.

"Enjoying the show?" She sighed.

"Okay, you're... not as bad a duelist as I thought you would be Shanks."

"That... almost sounds like a compliment Watson." I grinned.

"Don't hold your breath." She chuckled.

"So, who's your money on?"

"Well, not Prewett." She said as she watched him get stunned by Vreyair. "Look, I'm sorry about being... defensive about being friends with him - I just expected you to be a little... well-"

"Annoyed?" I asked her. "He's a Slytherin, and not my favourite one at that."

"Yeah, but you dated a Slytherin." She said.

"Very different."

"How?"

"She was an English girl, not a German boy." I said - she laughed. "Look, I just think he's a bit of a..."

"Bit of a what?"

"Well, a bit of a loser." I half-laughed. "I mean, he's hardly the brightest guy."

"He has a good heart." She informed me.

"He's in Slytherin - they're all heartless."

"I think someone's bitter about their break-up." I laughed at her.

"Claws out today huh?" We stood there for a moment, watching the duel.

"So, what's going on with you and Kat? Talked lately?"

"Not really."

"You think you might get back together with her?" I shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I don't think so anyway."

"Why-"

"Aiden Shanks and Diedrich Vreyair in the final duel." Potter grinned. There was a loud cheer throughout the hall as I made my way to the table. I grabbed the Gryffindor's outstretched hands as I walked. I pulled myself up on the table, making my way towards Vreyair. We bowed and saluted, walking away and waiting for Potter to count down. Before he could even say the first number, Vreyair shot his wand towards me.

"_Langlock!_" My tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth, to my horror. As Vreyair threw another spell at me, I thought hard in my head.

'_Protego Maxima_'.

The spell spun backwards towards Vreyair, tying both of his legs together. I pointed the wand at my jaw and thought the incantation '_Finite Incantatum_'. My tongue was released and I faced Vreyair, who had said the same thing.

"_Stupefy_!" The red streak spun past his waist.

"_Flipendo!_" I blocked the spell with a shield charm.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_! _Langlock_-"

"_Protego_!"

"_Momordi_!" I ducked the jinx and flicked my wand upwards, thinking the incantation '_Levicorpus_' and in a moment, Vreyair was once again hung upside down from his ankle. He tried pointing his wand and yelling a counter-curse but it was to no avail.

"_Expelliarmus_." I lazily pointed my wand at him, which dropped out of reach and onto the floor.

"And the winner is... quite clearly, Aiden Shanks, earning fifty points for Gryffindor House." I grinned at the crowd and shook hands with Professor Potter. "Well done Aiden."

"Thank you sir." I smiled, walking down the table.

A pulse of red flew over my shoulder, and majority of the crowd ducked and gasped. I turned around to see Diedrich Vreyair marching towards me.

"Is someone a little upset?" I grinned. Vreyair raised his wand again, but Professor Potter stood in front.

"Vreyair, report to Professor Almseeds office."

"But sir-"

"Now."

Vreyair stormed past me and out of the hall. I couldn't help but smile as I left the hall with my friends. I saw Vreyair walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, Vreyair - let's do this again sometime; I really enjoyed it!" He continued to determinedly march up the stairs. "Now, about that Victory party..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed another dramatic chapter! Took a while to write... anyway, I'll be updating again in a little bit... hopefully. I need two Gryffindor Beaters and a Keeper. Please review - it really is what's responsible for these past... what, 3 or 4 updates today?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Just a small filler chapter for you guys - enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Clipped Wings

Weeks later, we were into Febuary

I stood into the Great Hall on a Sunday Morning, staring around at the other students with an evident boredom. I pushed my hair up from my eyes, messily scrumpling it backwards. I recognized a few Gryffindor faces in the hall - Lydia Stafford, James Monastery and also Rinée Watson. I ruffled the already messy array on my head even more. She caught my gaze and returned the smile. She then nodded forwards in an attempt to gesture for me to listen to the Ministry Official about Apparation. I rolled my eyes and looked back around, listening restlessly.

When the Ministry man was finally finished talking, I focused on Apparation, spinning around but, sadly, never quite managing to... well, apparate. I was far too tired from the victory party last night to be concentrating on Apparation.

After the hour and a half session, I came out of the Great Hall and was halfway to walking with Rinée as I usually did when I got called.

"Hey, Shanks." I looked around to see Rosie smiling up at me. "I thought I might catch you on the way out."

"Hey Rosie." I smiled. "Hey, you're playing today aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of nervous about it." She chuckled.

"Hey, you'll be great - I've seen you fly."

"Good ol' _Cleansweep_." She smiled. "It's not _Blitzarrow_ or _Firebolt_..."

"You're still a good flier." I held her arm reassuringly. "Quality first right?"

"Yeah... thanks Shanks. Suddenly I don't feel so nervous any more."

"It's no problem - I'll be down in the stands chanting your name." I grinned at her before turning around and going back up to the Dorm.

After changing into something warmer for the frosted temperature outside, I came back downstairs, where I saw Leanne, Lydia and Rinée all sitting and talking on the sofa. Rinée smiled at me as I approached.

"Have I stumbled in on girl talk?" I asked cautiously with narrowed eyes.

"No." Leanne and Lydia said quickly - _very_ quickly.

"I don't do girl talk." Rinée said, reading _the Daily Prophet_ with a small smile at the corner of her lip. I stood there for a few moments.

"Okay." I said, deciding not to try to work it out. James came down the stairs shortly after me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah - wait."

"What?"

"Remembrall."

"...Every time..." He went back up the stairs.

"Off to see the game?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah - Slytherin against Ravenclaw so... I've got to be consistent with the hate right?"

"I was was thinking about going." Leanne said.

"So was Rinée." Lydia chirped up.

"No I wasn't." Rinée said, reading her prophet.

"A moment ago you said-"

"I've got a lot of work to do." Rinée said. "Maybe next time."

"Well, next time _we_'_re_ playing, so you better be able to make it then."

"Or what exactly?" She put down her prophet with a grin.

"Or I might have to hex you." I smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." She chuckled. James was back down.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." I tapped him. "Let's go - match is starting soon." I looked back to the girls. "See you later."

"See you Shanks."

"See you Leanne." I called back to her.

"See you later as well." James called from the portrait hole.

As I walked down towards the Quidditch pitch, my Gryffindor Scarf drapped over my peacoat, James decided to bring up a new topic.

"What was that all about back in the common room?"

"What?"

"That - back in the common room."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah half a brain genius - I'm talking about the flirting." I paused for a moment.

"I wasn't flirting."

"Yes you were - you might as well had done the tango with her." I scoffed.

"No thanks - not much for dancing..."

"I thought you were interested in that Bailey girl?"

"Rosie? Listen, can you please stop assuming I like every girl I see?"

"It seems like you do - come on, you enjoy it when Leanne fawns all over you." I shrugged cavalierly in response.

"Wouldn't you?"

"No, girls like Leanne are definitely not my type." He hesitated. "Wait, isn't she interested in Vreyair?" I shrugged. "You've got to know something."

"Why would I? I don't really care..."

"About her?"

"About Vreyair."

"Aha - so you _do_ care about her?"

"What?"

"You _do_ care about Rinée." I sighed, utterly exhausted by his on-going questioning.

"I just wanted to watch a Quidditch match..." I muttered to myself. "Look, I'm friends with Rinée, and I'm not friends with Vreyair - that's all I meant. Now if you're really invested in talking about this stuff, you're more than welcome to go back to the common room and join the girls."

"Stop being so sensitive." Chuckled James, walking past me.

"Sensitive?" I jogged back up to him. "You're the one talking about crushes or... whatever you're talking about."

When we got to the stands, it turned out to be a surprisingly clean game - only three fouls from Slytherin. After a solid hour of flying Vreyair caught the snitch, ending the game at 230 - 110 to Slytherin. That placed them in the lead momentarily - we would catch up next game - it all depended on when this weather would clear up. No-one liked playing in the cold - the game only got tougher.

After the game, I caught up with Rosie once again.

"Hey - sorry about the match."

"It's fine." She sighed. "I don't think we're going to win anyway."

"Hey - that's not fighting talk."

"Well, we're only just drawn second with you." She sighed. "And that's going to change after the next game." I shrugged.

"If you want, we could go and steal the Slytherin's Quidditch kit." I offered. She cracked a smile but sighed.

"No, I think I'm just going to go back to the Dorm now. I'm not in the mood for socialisation." She sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow in Transfiguration Shanks."

"See you tomorrow Rosie." I smiled sadly, allowing her to walk away.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm having trouble sleeping so I'm on a writing spree... forgive me if these are put up late - I'll probably only be waking up in the afternoon.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: He's a Keeper

I sat in Transfiguration, next to Rosie. Ahead of us was Professor Twig, who spoke in calm, yet quite loud, precise tones. I watched him explain the origins of the selected spell in a very _very_ detailed account. I turned to Rosie.

"Do you reckon he'll stop talking before the class ends?"

"Five sickles says he will."

"You're on." I grinned at her. "For a Ravenclaw, that's not a logical bet." She smiled.

"Did you always know you were going to be in Gryffindor?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Bit random?"

"I know but... did you?"

"Yeah I guess so." I said, thinking back to the anticipation I felt at the sorting in my first year. "I mean, I'm a Gryffindor legacy... although the hat did originally want to put me in Ravenclaw."

"Really?"

"Yeah - I guess it ultimately decided I'd be better in Gryffindor though. You?"

"Before it even touched my head I was in Ravenclaw." She smiled. "I guess I'm brainy rather than brawny." She shrugged, mock-sighing.

"Well, is that why there's Slytherin students? Because they're neither?"

"Mr. Shanks - quieten down please." I looked up to the Australian voice.

"Sorry sir." I said, allowing Twig to resume his talk.

"Anyway, I was meaning to ask - how was Christmas?"

"It was fine, yeah. You?"

"It was good - dad's written another book."

"Really? What's it about?"

"It's an insight into the Ministry's Auror system."

"Really? What, was he, like, an Auror or something?"

"He was for a little bit yeah." She nodded. "You seem pretty interested?"

"I... my mum was an Auror." I said briefly.

"Was?"

"Yeah - she... she works in St. Mungo's now." I lied quickly. "I was thinking of... maybe looking into it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've got good grades, I haven't got a criminal record... why not you know?"

"Well, I don't know. It's hard to become one."

"I know." I ruffled my hair some more. "Maybe I should just become a professional Quidditch player huh?" We both chuckled again.

"Mr. Shanks." Professor Twig said more forcefully.

"Sorry sir." I said again. I looked over to Rosie. "How come he never picks on you-"

"Mr. Shanks! Since you're so busy flirting with Ms. Bailey, I presume you can already perform a conjuring charm?" I shrugged.

"Probably. I mean, it'll be hard to know if it works since you know, I don't have my wand out..."

"I'm more then happy to see if it's there Professor." Vreyair said. The class smiled.

"Maybe afterwards I can see if your brain's there?" I retorted, the class emitting a low hum as Vreyair turned around to shoot daggers at me as I walked up to the front of the class.

"Come on Mr. Shanks. Cast a Conjuring Charm and Vreyair will, ahem, 'test' whether it is there or not."

"You want a standard situation then?" A few classmates chuckled.

"Try doing it non-verbally." The professor reminded me. "You're a NEWT student now - you should be able to do it without speaking."

I took out my wand and waved it through the air, thinking '_Avis_'. Nothing happened.

"Whenever you're ready shanks." Vreyair scoffed. I grinned at him, then waved my wand again, thinking the word more clearly this time '_Avis_.'

With a loud blast, a flock of small canaries flew out of the tip of my wand, cheeped feebly and flew around the classroom. They flew around as I directed my wand around the class, until they eventually came back towards me, shooting into the tip of my wand. I smiled at Professor Twig, who I knew was smiling.

"Very good Mr. Shanks, very good." The professor quickly came between the two of us. "Back to your seats now... erm... ten points to Gryffindor." He said, and I knocked my fist into another Gryffindor's as I made my way back to my seat. "Although you may already know the spell Mr. Shanks, the rest of the class doesn't, so if you could kindly zip," He enunciated the last word loudly, "I would appreciate it." I smiled at Twig.

"How come you got away with that?" Rosie asked. I shrugged.

"Favouritism?" I grinned. As Twig glanced upwards I leant over my parchment and began writing. "But that won't stop me from being flayed alive..."

After Transfiguration, I pocketed Rosie's five sickles and spent my break period walking with James, drearily walking through the corridors.

"Hey, hey Shanks!" I turned around to see a boy that stood a little smaller than me with a head full of unkempt hair like myself, only flattened in an attempt to look neater, whereas I had let mine grow messier and stick out in every direction. "Just wanted to say, that was cool back in there." I narrowed my eyes.

"What part?"

"You know, the whole shield charm thing... taking the mick out of that Diedrich guy?"

"You enjoyed the show then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'm going now." I said, turning around with James to walk.

"Also, I heard that you were looking for a new Keeper?" I turned around to face him, surprised.

"What?"

"Rinée... she said you needed a new Keeper? Since Brian was... you know - the incident with the pixies?"

"Slytherins." I muttered. "I think they're determined to sabotage our team."

"Well, anyway... if you need a new Keeper-"

"Well, I'd contact you if I was kept in the loop for once." I sighed. "Yeah - come on Saturday. We've only got one practice before we play Slytherin." He nodded with a smile. "What's your name again? Corey right?"

"Cody Seaming."

"Sorry - right. Thanks Cody. Come along on Saturday." I walked with James. "I need to find Rinée and talk about this."

I said my goodbye to James and walked around in search of Rinée until I heard her voice coming from an empty classroom. I came to a halt as I heard Vreyair's voice chime in with a brute-ish tone.

"...I thought we were friends? Friends don't make fun of each other!"

"I _wasn_'_t_ making fun of you - I was smiling, can't I smile?"

"Not when it's that Shanks guy making fun of me!"

"He was joking around - he's always like that."

"He goes around hexing anyone who annoys him."

"And your friends don't? You're my friend, but what Manus did to Steve Hilton the other day - that wasn't exactly nice was it?" I peered around the corner to see her sitting on the desk, Vreyair standing.

"Manus was just having a joke - that's all. He doesn't do it all the time like Shanks-"

"Dark Magic isn't a joke." Rinée said. "Steve could have been seriously hurt. Thank God Potter was nearby-"

"What about the stuff Shanks and his mates get up to?" Vreyair seemed to despise even saying my name - as if it conjured a bad taste - I couldn't help but grin.

"Why do you keep bringing up Shanks?"

"You know what he does - that stupid... levitation spell he does all the time!"

"What about you with that Langlock jinx?"

"That was a jinx _he_ used!"

"So what, you thought you'd use it as well? Give him a taste of his own medicine is that it?"

"Yes! Exactly!" I had a sharp intake of breath - wrong answer mate.

"Why are you so obsessed with that guy? Honestly, anyone would think you've got a thing for him."

"I-I haven't... he's-imbecile...Wish he never came here-arrogant piece of...thinks he owns the place-" Vreyair struggled to word just how much I annoyed him - I found it sweet really.

"Is your dislike that strong that you can't even speak?" He got even angrier at this. Before he could speak again I walked in from around the door.

"Who can't speak?" I asked, whistling to myself as I leant against the open door. "Oh... am I walking in on something?"

"No." Rinée said as Vreyair opened his mouth. "It's fine."

"Rinée, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why?" Vreyair demanded an answer, eyes glued to me.

"Because I want to have a conversation without the temptation to hex them... although..." I turned to Rinée, who remembered our inside joke. With a brief (and very subtle) smile to me, she looked took a step towards me.

"Can it wait?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "It's about Quidditch - the Keeper situation?" I looked over to Vreyair with contempt. "Apparently Brian's out of action?"

"Yeah... the pixie-"

"Pixie incident, yeah I heard. Did you already find a new Keeper?"

"Yeah - Cody Seaming. He's a good flier-"

"Yeah, I just met him. Look, thanks for finding him and that, but I'd like to know it first - I'm Captain and all..."

"I was just trying to help." She said, a little offended.

"I know... thanks." I said eventually. She smiled a little, then turned back to Vreyair.

"I'll see you later Diedrich." She said, taking her bag from the table and walking past me, out of the classroom.

"By the way, I never got you back for Natalie MacDonald." I said, and with a flick of my wand, Vreyair was left hanging in the air from his ankle. He began to yell out, waving his wand in anger. I pointed my wand at him. "_Langlock_." He stopped yelling, and could only make muffled noises. "Now, I'll let you go once you've heard what I said." I said, walking towards him and sitting on one of the desks. I heard footsteps and saw James and Cody at the door of the classroom. The pair of them began laughing - James more so than Cody. "Have a seat," I grinned, "I was just about to give Vreyair a little lesson in jinxes and hexes. Unless of course, he has something to say?" There were only the repeated muffled sounds. "No? Okay then - Cody. If you will." I waited for Cody to move. He looked from me to James.

"What?" I jerked my head towards Vreyair. "What?"

"You want to be the Keeper right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then go on - live a little." Cody bit his lip.

"What has he done-"

"A few things - insulted me, said some nasty things about my dad..." I shrugged. "Oh, he broke Natalie MacDonald's arm... sorry - she did it 'accidentally' right?" I looked around to Vreyair, then back to Cody. "See - not a peep. If that isn't a guilty conscience, I don't know what is."

"... I don't know-"

"It's fine, it's fine." I said reassuringly. "I guess you owe him anyway... if he hadn't been involved in that pixie incident..."

"How do you know he was involved in that?"

"Was he?" Cody eventually nodded.

"So what, this is revenge?" I scoffed.

"Of course it's not revenge - I'm not that offended. No, this is all part of House spirit and all that. Healthy competition is all." I grinned at Vreyair. "Isn't that right mate?"

"So... you want me to hex him... for fun?"

"Let's call it hijinks." I looked to James. "No pun intended." He chuckled lightly. Cody advanced towards Vreyair, wand drawn. I examined it - Holly with a handle of Ebony. I watched as Cody pointed the wand at Vreyair, but eventually lowered it.

"I can't - this isn't fair." I shrugged.

"Well, at least we know you're not easily influenced." I said, and waving my wand, Vreyair dropped onto the floor, able to talk now.

"When I tell Almseeds what you've done you'll be expelled!"

"I doubt it... a lot." I smirked. "Run along now - you'll be late otherwise."

Vreyair gripped his wand tightly, but thought better of it.

"I'll get you when you're not feeling so big around your friends!"

"Yes, but until then..." I waited for him to leave before snickering with the others. "Did you see his face?"

"I thought steam was going to come out of his ears!" James grabbed his stomach, laughing.

"Come on - what've you got now Cody?"

"Astronomy."

"Let me walk you." I grinned with him. "I've got to tell you about the team..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Worst Quidditch Match

It was heavily raining - the conditions were awful! Gusts of wind would swing your broom around, lightning would crack down onto hoops, and anyone nearby would find their brooms burning fiercely.

I narrowed my eyes, searching desperately for the Snitch, but it was nowhere to be seen. We had been playing for hours now, and it was getting dark - very dark. With the chasers constantly darting back and forth. Cody was holding up well as the new Keeper - only missed two shots, and one was a penalty.

I hurled around the pitch, ducking underneath the Hufflepuff Chaser, Amy Smith. I clutched the _Firebolt_ closer to my chest as I looked for the Snitch - as I gazed around, I saw a bludger hurling it self towards me. Before I could even move, a club swung in front of my face and the bludger hurled back towards the Hufflepuff beater, who sadly didn't see it coming. I looked towards the Beater, nodding my gratitude.

"Thanks Dom!" I shouted. He nodded his head, and shot off around the stadium once more.

I darted upwards, trying to get a clearer view, then I saw it - the Hufflepuff Seeker was soaring around the bottom of the stadium, arm outstretched. I dived on my broom across the pitch, ducking over and under players, and rolling to avoid a bludger, then ducking under a swipe of a club. I was eventually behind the other Seeker, who had fallen behind due to the wind. The crowd had caught on now, and I heard drums and rattles from the Gryffindor section. As I came closer, I made out the Shanks poster, and thought I even heard Lydia Stafford's normally hostile voice cheering for me. I looked up as I saw Cody's broom catch alight, and as he declined, the quaffle soared in. I cursed and shot after the Snitch, more determined than ever to catch it.

The other Seeker was ahead of me, heading upwards now. I urged my broom on and caught up beside him. I felt a hard kick to my padded shins, and saw he was trying to kick me away. I returned the kick, and leaned on my broom, barging into him. He returned it, then tried to grab my broomstick. I cursed and barged into him again, knocking him away from me. I was closer to the Snitch now, but as I leant forwards and held out a hand...

I lost my balance, and tried to snatch at my broomstick, missing narrowly. I felt myself plummet through the air, my heart thundering fast in my throat. I could see the pitch becoming bigger and bigger - the crowd were noticing this. Screaming was as loud as the wind rushing past my ears. As I saw the grass come closer and closer, my vision began to dim. Finally, I saw nothing.

It was my hearing that I regained first when I woke up.

"If he's dead, who do you reckon would become Captain?"

"Shut up Lila."

"What, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"He could've been killed!"

"Oh quiten down Leanne, Almsdeeds was there - he wouldn't have been hurt."

"Just stop Lila." I heard Rinée chime in. "I know we're all a little demoralised, but Shanks is okay - that's what matters."

I groaned as I opened my eyes, which stung unbelievably from the pelting rain. I saw the stone ceiling of the infirmary. I heard a flurry of footsteps and saw the drenched Gryffindors around my bed - Rinée and Leanne were by my side, Dominic Gray (Beater) was on my left, and Lila and Cody were at the foot of the bed.

"Shanks? Are you okay?" Leanne asked frantically.

"Oh yeah, I'm brilliant." I said, trying to sit up. "Never better." I rubbed the back of my hair. "A little bit wet but otherwise I'm golden." I smiled. The team smiled back.

"What happened? We heard it might've been-"

"Lost my footing." I sighed. "Couldn't really said he fouled me without saying I did the same to him." The team's faces dropped at this. "Why? What happened?"

"Well... you passed out. No one blames you - anyone would have done."

"What are you talking about? Blames me for what?" They all looked at each other. "We lost didn't we?" They solemnly nodded. I collapsed back into my bed, utterly destroyed. The only other game I had lost this badly was last year in the final, and that was because of the maiming of our Keeper in the first five minutes. Now, I had actually lost... because of me. I had let down my team...

"It's okay Shanks - we have our next game against Ravenclaw soon. We can definitely make up for it then-"

"It's fine." I said.

"No, Alexandra Jackson said the conditions were awful! We can have a re-match when you're better-"

"We lost." I said simply. "I wasn't good enough." I said finally. "Let's just leave it at that." I sighed, looking down at my feet, too disappointed with myself to even look at my team's faces. I felt a warm, albiet slightly wet, hand gently lay over mine, and saw Rinée smiling slightly.

"We've still got a chance to win." She said reassuringly. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I looked away from her, too disappointed for letting her down to respond. She stood there for a moment. "Shanks?" I closed my eyes and just... lay there. I eventually felt her hand soften around mine, but her fingers interlocked through mine. Instinctively, I moved my fingers around hers, gently squeezing it. I couldn't help but contently smile to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Murder, Bloody Murder

Nearly a week after the disheartening defeat, I was still demoralized, as was the team, although they tried to cheer me up. I didn't realise how much they knew about how I felt until I was hanging outside my Charms classroom, and heard a pair of Gryffindors talking with Rinée. One of them was Dominic Gray, a beater on the team.

"...How's Gary anyway?"

"Still broken up - his broom got mangled up on that match." I groaned mentally - that was another teammate gone then - I knew Gary, and unless he was playing on his own broom, he wouldn't play at all.

"God, could you imagine if that happened Shanks' broom?" Rinée gasped.

"He'd probably top himself." Dom half-laughed. "What, Sadie, you can fly well can't you?"

"Well..."

"We need a new beater. I'd ask Shanks myself, but he's got a lot going on."

"Yeah... God, Quidditch hasn't been good to him this year has it?" Sadie said, pity evident in her voice. "First his dad dying, then this..."

"Don't let him hear you saying that." Rinée murmured. "He'll be fine - he always is. I think he just needs someone to talk to." Dom scoffed. "What?"

"Well... Shanks isn't really much of a sharing type of guy is he?" Rinée sighed.

"I just think-" I walked into the classroom, shutting the up immediately. "Shanks!" Rinée smiled at me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." I shrugged, taking my place at the desk behind her and Sadie, sitting next to Dom and waiting for the other students. "You?"

"I'm good thanks." James and Cody walked in next, taking their places next to me. Finally, the rest of the class filed in. Vreyair gave a beaming smile at me.

"I enjoyed the match Shanks!" He grinned. "You're getting pretty good at that fainting act - you don't even need a Dementor around to do it anymore!" I gripped my wand tightly, but James held my wrist.

"Don't." He murmured lowly, although I could see he wanted me to hex him. I shook my head, leaning back into my chair.

Finally, the Charms teacher strode into the classroom.

"Bonjour la classe." She said briskly.

"Good morning Madame Fortis." We all said in dreary unison, excluding the cheery tones of the Hufflepuffs and Vreyair.

"Alright - I hope everyone's had a good week. We've only got a short while before we break up for Easter, so let's all get ready to practice." She smiled. "We will be studying incantation and direction..."

"How you been?" Dom asked me. I shrugged in response. "Rinée thinks you might be... kind of down."

"We lost a game, no one died." I lied quickly - Dom was right, I wasn't a share-my-feelings type of person.

"Still... that's like one of the only times you haven't caught the Snitch."

"Thanks for reminding me." I murmured.

"Come on Shanks - there had to be one time you didn't get it?"

"Just sucks it was the first time I was Captain." I sighed. "Look, I'm fine - we've still got that match with Ravenclaw right?"

"Right." Dom nodded. "By the way, Gary's broom got kind of..."

"Mangled?"

"Yeah, so I was thinking, we better get a new Beater because... well, Gary's very picky about what broom he flies on-"

"Yeah - sounds great." I said quickly, watching Madame Fortis write on the chalkboard. "Bring her along to the next practice."

"Okay." He smiled. "Rinée's been kind of worried about you." He said lowly.

"I gathered." I whispered back.

"You can tell me if you're-"

"I'm fine." I assured him. He nodded, confident he had done his bit. I said Rinée's head subtly turn back to the teacher, and realised she had been eavesdropping on what Dom had been saying to me.

Despite my words, I felt awful - I had let down my team. This could cost us the Cup unless we beat Ravenclaw, and I mean _really_ beat Ravenclaw, to even have a chance to qualify in the final.

After Charms, I spent my break walking around Hogwarts with James, Cody and Dom. I didn't even have the energy to hex a passer-by or smile at a pretty girl. Eventually, we all arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I sat at my desk next to Dom, watching Professor Potter talk about Werewolves, and their defining characteristics. I looked around to see James noting all of these down, and next to me, Dom was lazily writing down the bare minimum. Cody and I, however, were leant back in our chairs, listening to Potter. I took in what he was saying at the beginning of the lesson, but as time moved on, I just became less and less bothered with the lesson.

When the lesson was over, I saw Potter eye me curiously, but I didn't have the heart to talk to him - not today.

"You alright Shanks?" I looked around at Cody.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Come on - you haven't hexed anyone in a week."

"I know - it's like Shanks has rehabilitated himself." I turned around at the drawling voice of Vreyair, next to Kat, Hunter and a fifth year girl.

"Knock it off Vreyair." Spat Dom.

"I'm sorry, is your little posse going to do your fighting for you Shanks?"

"I don't need anyone to fight for me." I said bitterly. I saw Vreyair's hand itch towards his wand. In a flash, I had pulled out my own, dodging Vreyair's stinging jinx.

"_Stupefy_!" I shouted, the red pulse bouncing off his shield.

"_Langlock-_"

"_Protego_!" A shudder echoed throughout the corridor. I shot a silver jet of steam that rushed towards him and it collided with his shield with a loud bang and a fizz.

"_Flipendo_!" I rolled out of the way of the powerful gust of wind, which was knocked into James.

"_Impedimenta_!" I shouted. The jinx missed Vreyair, but hit the fifth year behind him, sending her blasting backwards with a yelp.

"_Everte Statum_!" Vreyair scrambled out of the way of my spell, which hit Hunter instead.

"_Cru-_"

"_Sectumsempra_!" I bellowed, slashing my wand through the air. The spell had appeared in my head, and I was out of ideas - I needed a quick, powerful spell and I had been aching to try it out. However, my feelings were quickly changed. In a flash, Vreyair was on the floor, gasping for breath. I walked towards him in a daze, and when I came closer, I was horrified; Vreyair lay on the floor, eagle-spread with a large gash across his chest, curling up to his neck. His shirt and jumper was torn apart, cloven as if a sword had done so. Screams of murder and death echoed through the classroom, and then Potter came, along with Madam Pomfrey - a young and fairly pale woman, who only grew paler at the sight of Vreyair. Potter looked at me, utterly stunned.

"I want you to go to Professor Almsdeed's office Aiden."

"Professor..." I tried to speak.

"Now!" He looked furious with me - hurt as well. He leant down towards the bloodied boy that lay there, and began to move his wand over his body, muttering to himself. I looked at my friends, who stood there, slightly afraid of me. I shook my head and walked away towards the stone Gargoyle outside Professor Almsdeed's office.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys guess what? I couldn't sleep so I've actually written out pretty much the entire storyline - including the ending. I'm just saying... expect the unexpected!**

Chapter Twenty: Chides

I stood in the Headmaster's office - there were countless strange devices amongst it. Strange, murky glass balls that emitted ethereal voices when I came too close, a telescope that blinked at me, and a very curious-looking black stone, cut precisely and delicately. I looked at the portrait behind the Headmasters desk, and read the name.

"_Albus Dumbledore_." I rubbed my chin. "You're the guy who taught Potter." I muttered to myself. I looked around the office some more, seeing the sorting hat tucked away on a high shelf. It eventually moved, the folds and creases facing me.

"Aiden Shanks." The hat's creases moved into what looked like a grin - a snake-like grin. "The Bold Gryffindor."

"You remember me?"

"Of course." The hat's folds moved once again. "It is not an everyday occasion when one comes across such a famous wizard..."

"I wasn't aware hats watched Quidditch." I scoffed sadly.

"There are hardly any wizards that are born from such greatness anymore." The hat smirked again. "It's a sad thing to see lines die out like that."

"'Lines like that'?"

"Indeed Mr. Shanks." I paused.

"Back then... all those years ago... you said you wanted to put me in Ravenclaw." The top of the hat furrowed and creased. "Why did you change your mind?"

"Unhappy with my decision?"

"No, I..." I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just wondering. Why put me in Gryffindor if you thought I belonged in Ravenclaw?" The hat was now silent. "Hey!" I called up, but it did not move any more.

"It could be said one is mad for trying to talk to a hat." I looked up at the Headmaster, Professor Almsdeeds: he was a fairly elder man, with a tri-coned hair and a long, scholarly set of ornately gilded robes.

"It was talking to me a minute ago..." I said, glancing back to the inanimate object.

"So, Aiden..." Almsdeeds sat down behind the desk, "I didn't peg you for one to use Dark Magic."

"I didn't-"

"Really? I must have been misinformed." He said, a plain, expressionless face - I didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"No, I mean, I did but-"

"Ah, so you did." I sighed.

"I didn't know-"

"You used this curse by accident then?" I paused before answering.

"Sort of." I said eventually. He raised an eyebrow. "I had... I'd heard about the spell - in the Summer. They said it'd be good to use on enemies." I lied, trying to look genuine.

"And you... trust this person?" I paused, thinking if I trusted the sort of person the Prince was.

"I... don't really know him."

"So, he's the sort of person to tell students about Dark Magic?"

"No I... he didn't actually tell me, he was... telling someone else."

"Someone else."

"Yeah, I overheard."

"So he was recommending the spell to a friend?"

"No! I mean... I don't think so." I quickly recovered my half-lie. "I think... I think he was just talking about a spell to use on enemies. For all I know, he could've been saying what spell someone used on him." Almsdeeds nodded.

"I cannot tolerate Dark Magic in my school." I nodded. "You do realise that I cannot allow my students to be injured while in my care."

"I know sir." I hung my head. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just... I don't know why I used it." I said, staring at the ground. "I guess I wanted to see what happened."

"I sincerely hope it was worth it." Almsdeeds said. I nodded, understanding - this was it. He was going to expel me in the next sentence.

"It wasn't sir." I said. "I feel awful." I looked down at my wand - it felt tainted and foreign to me. Suddenly, the familiar handle that seemed to fit into my palm perfectly was jagged, and scraped against my skin. I pocketed it, unable to hold it anymore. Almsdeeds leant back in his chair.

"I remember when you first joined this school Aiden. It wasn't long before you crafted a reputation for yourself amongst these halls. You possess, and pardon the phrase, an undeniable talent for trouble." I scratched the back of my hair.

"I guess I've been pushing my luck for a while then?"

"Well, it is interesting you would say that..." He looked around at the portraits, including the scowling face of a recent Headmaster, with long, curtained black hair that hung beside his wallowed face. "There are some who would say you... test, shall we say, the limits of authority." I looked up at his gold spectacles, which twinkled at me as I saw a smile underneath his fairly heavy beard. "Of course, limits must be tested... or who shall we, who have authority, be tested?" He chuckled as I bit my lip in thought. "I do not regard you as a villain or an enemy - but neither must I humour you when you cross the line from innocent mischief into the wanton variety." He looked at a sword that lay on the side of his wall, smiling as he looked back to me. "The trick is to know, in one's own mind, where the limits are; to apply them consistently and dispassionately; and to hope that, by the time the student leaves this castle for good, he will have come to understand them better himself." I thought about all that he had said, and tried to understand whether he was going to expel me or not.

"So...should I pack my bags?" Instead of answering, Almsdeed smiled broadly. He examined me carefully, his eyes boring into mine. I stood there awkwardly, keeping eyes from looking back into his.

"I understand you've had some trouble with Dementors this year." He said finally. I looked up at him, astonished. That was not the sentence I was expecting. The topic seemed strange to bring up at all. I nodded. "And you've been receiving extra tuition from Professor Potter to help you combat them?" I nodded.

"How have you been coming along?" He asked out of interest. I paused, thinking about my progress.

"I can't really make a corporeal Patronus. It's... kind of frustrating actually."

"Well, hardly any wizards your age are expected to conjure a Patronus, corporeal or not." Almsdeeds said with his constant, thin smile. I couldn't help but stop myself frowning at his smile. "That's why it would indeed be a shame to lose a pupil like yourself," here it comes... "if I was going to expel you."

"I beg your pardon sir?" He smiled a bit more noticeably, standing up from behind his desk and walking around towards me. "You've admitted your actions, shown regret and I do not assume you will be doing something like this again." My jaw dropped at this. "I would suggest you apologise to Mr. Vreyair now."

"Yes Professor." I said, dazed, turning around and leaving. As I did, I swear I could have seen the portrait of Dumbledore wink at me.

As I exited the office, I found my group of friends, who eyed me cautiously.

"What happened?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, are you expelled?" James asked. I shook my head. "How the hell did you get away with that?"

"Probably did the old _Imperius_ on him." Cody grinned at the others.

"Shut up Cody." I rolled my eyes. "Look, I didn't know what that spell did-"

"Are you throwing that stupid book away?" James raised an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not!"

"Look, that book is trouble!"

"That book is what's going to get me an Outstanding this year-"

"It isn't worth it Shanks." James informed me. "Trust me."

"Sorry, do one of you want to fill us on this book?" Dom asked.

"Later." I said to him. "Look, I didn't know what that spell did - it was an accident."

"That's not what the school thinks." Cody exhaled. "They think you're becoming a Dark Wizard."

"Oh for God's sake..."

"Come on - can you blame them?" I sighed.

"No... I guess I can't." I rubbed the back of my head. "I need to find Vreyair."

"I'll come." Cody jogged up to tag along.

"You don't have to, I won't attack him."

"I'm thinking more about him attacking you mate." Cody grinned.

When I came to the ward, I did not find Vreyair - instead I was faced with Potter, who took me away from Cody and began to question me, a look of concern and anger on his face.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"I... I heard about it."

"From who?"

"Someone in Diagon Alley."

"Are you lying Aiden?" I hesitated. "Did your friend read about it in a Potions book?" My mouth dropped - how did he know? Had he already found my book? "Did he know what the spell did?"

"No- No of course not!" He sighed.

"Look, I can understand you doing it without realising what it did, but using it with a full knowledge-"

"I would never do that-"

"I know Aiden, I know." He exhaled deeply. "Look, I'd advise you avoid Vreyair. He's fully recovered - I saw to that. I would advise you to keep your head low from now on." I nodded, walking back to the common room with Cody.

I climbed through the portrait hole to see the entire common room staring about me, whispering.

"Just so all of you know, I didn't do it on purpose and I'm not getting expelled. And no, I didn't try to kill Vreyair and he's not dead. Any questions?" No one said a word. With that, I went up the stairs to my dorm.

It was half an hour later when I heard a knock on the door, and opened it to see Rinée standing there in her jeans and a tank top. Her arms were crossed and her nostrils flared.

"I'm guessing you heard?"

"What. The. Hell?" She asked, storming into the dorm. "What the hell were you thinking Aiden Shanks?"

"I wasn't." I responded, slumping into my bed. "I didn't know what the spell did - it popped into my head and-"

"So you decided to try out a unknown _handwritten_ spell?"

"Who told you it was handwrit- James." I muttered his name under my breath.

"Give me this book now."

"I'm not going to give it to you Rinée." I said clearly. She opened her mouth to yell. "Look, it wasn't encouraging me to use the spell. I just saw it and used it. I'm not giving up the book."

"I can't believe you're relying on a... on a cheat sheet after it hurt Diedrich!"

"It's not a cheat sheet!"

"You're using it like one!"

"How am I-"

"I cannot believe I've been standing up for you against Diedrich all this time, saying you would never use black magic, when actually you seem pretty fond of it!" She shook her head. "Your father would be ashamed of you."

And with that she left, leaving me to sit on my bed, staring at my wand like it was some object of evil. I didn't even want to hold it at the moment, I just stared at it - the bark that ruggedly served as the handle, the badly carved shaft with was as straight and rigid as ever a wand was. I held it, regretting ever using that spell. I sighed to myself and lay back on my bed, trying to sleep and forget what had happened.

**Damn... what do you guys think about Shanks? Should he have given the book to Rinée? Was he wrong using the spell against Diedrich Vreyair? What does this mean for the future at Hogwarts?**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Advice

I sat in the common room by the fireplace. One up-side to the incident was, as Cody reminded me, I could always have a free seat. I looked around the empty room, checking no one was there, then got up.

I faced the window of the dark and gloomy night and tried to think of a happy memory. I thought hard, pointing my wand across the room. '_Expecto Patronum_'. A thin, wispy plate came out of my wand, shimmering a good ten feet tall. I tried to think about my mother, and how proud I was to be her son. But then, Rinée's words echoed into my mind...

'_Your father would be ashamed of you._'

The Patronus spluttered and evaporated into nothing. I lowered it, looking at the wand once more. It still felt foreign to me. I had once felt like the wand was a part of my soul - something that had bonded with me. Now, it felt like it was a piece of someone else - someone I didn't want to be.

I dropped back down onto the sofa, twirling my wand in thought, a solemn expression casting across my face.

"It's not the wand." I rose quickly, spinning around at the intruder. It was the dark-haired Lydia, ringlets dropping down beside her brightly tanned face.

"What?" I asked, completely astounded, and slightly offended from her invading what I had felt to be my privacy.

"That spell you were doing? The Patronus charm." I gulped - she knew? "It's not the wand's fault, it's yours." I sighed, sitting back down.

"I think that's the most anyone's said to me since the..." I couldn't finish the sentence. She walked around to sit on the sofa next to me. "Not afraid I'm going to curse you?"

"I don't see why you would." Lydia shrugged. "Almsdeed didn't expel you then?"

"Apparently not." I said after a moment. "Didn't even punish me."

"That's strange." She muttered to herself. "You know, for a Patronus charm, you need to think positively-"

"Yeah well, that's kind of hard right now." I snapped. "You know, everyone's probably thinking I might as well draw a Dark Mark on my arm right now."

"No, that's not what everyone's thinking." She said quietly. "Really, they're just scared - it was the sight of Diedrich."

"I caused that." I sighed.

"Everyone knows you're feeling bad about it. If you keep on acting differently, people are going to treat you differently."

"So, what I should... act normal? Hex anyone that comes past?"

"Hex, yes." She said with a smile. "Okay, a little too soon - I sensed that."

"I just..." I shrugged. "Does Rinée still hate me?"

"Rinée doesn't hate you." Lydia scoffed. "If she really hated you, she wouldn't talk about you at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been calling you an... what was it- 'arrogant toe-rag' and the like, but that's it."

"That's actually better than I expected."

"See, there's a smile." She nudged me. "Cheer up." She brushed the hair behind her ear.

"You know, I think this is the nicest you've ever been to me."

"Likewise." She grinned at me.

"Can you... not tell everyone about the Patronus please? I'd... I'd appreciate it. A lot."

"Why not? It's an impressive thing-"

"Just... please." She nodded, working out.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of being afraid."

"I'm not ashamed." I said quickly. I then realised how unconvincing that sounded.

"Everyone's scared of something."

"What are you scared of then?"

"Me?" She thought for a moment. "Spiders."

"Really? Spiders?" She shuddered.

"Not as dramatic as a Dementor I know," She nudged me playfully, "but we're all scared of something." I paused. "Do you like her? Rinée I mean?"

"I like her fine." I shrugged.

"You know what I mean." I shrugged again. "Come on - I won't tell her."

"There's nothing to tell." I said simply. Look, I need to sleep." I shook my head, getting up.

"You'll play well tomorrow Shanks." Lydia smiled. "Remember - if you beat Hufflepuff, you can-"

"Yes, I know." I sighed. "Thanks anyway."

**Nice short chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next one will be a deciding match - if Gryffindor lose again, they're not in the final. The current rankings are:**

**Slyherin: 530**

**Hufflepuff: 360**

**Gryffindor: 240**

**Ravenclaw: 210**

**Who do you think will win the cup?**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Semi-Final

I sat in the tent in my Quidditch gear, listening to Cody lazily talk to me.

"You know that girl, Lila?" I looked over to him, half-interested.

"Yeah, sure - the American girl - Leanne's friend. What about her?"

"I was thinking about asking her out."

"Okay." I said simply, fastening the pads around my shins.

"No advice to give me?"

"My relationships have never ended well - you don't want advice from me." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop thinking about the stupid attempted murder thing!" Cody nudged me. "Focus on the game!"

"I am." I said.

"We need to win-"

"I know, I know Cody." I shook my head. "I'm fine. Keep going on like this and I'll have to hex you." He grinned.

"There he is! There's the Aiden Shanks we know and love." I couldn't help but grin at him. The rest of the team filed in, fitting on their padding. I moved towards Rinée.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Free country." I looked to Leanne and Lila, who stood next to her - for the first time, Leanne didn't look at me with admiration. She looked over to Rinée, bemused.

"I mean... in private." She looked towards the other two, then reluctantly moved away from them. When we were further away I began talking to her. "Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." She mumbled.

"Look, I know I was in the wrong using that curse... I didn't know what it did and I'm never going to use it again. I feel awful."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Look, you know me. You know I'd never go that far." She looked in my eyes for a full three seconds before dropping her cerulean gaze to the floor.

"I was... surprised when I heard about you doing that." She admitted.

"Look, I... I'm not trying to excuse what I did... I just want you to know what really happened." She eventually nodded.

"I'm sorry about what I said... about your dad. That was pretty harsh." I shrugged it off, trying not to let her know how it really got to me. "I guess we're both in the wrong huh?"

"It's fine. Look let's just... let's focus on the match - we can talk properly afterwards okay?"

"Okay."

We walked back to the rest of the team, and I took my place at the front. I examined my team.

"Alright, as you all know, this is the most important match we've done so far. We need to win, and have at least 130 points when we do it." They nodded. "I know things have been tense lately, but that's in the past. We need to focus on this game and put our differences aside. Cody," I looked towards the boy with a slightly neater hairstyle than my own, "you need to be on form today - I know Ravenclaw's chasers are good, so I'm counting on you two," I jerked my head at Dom and the object of his fascination, Sadie, "to knock them off their brooms - do not let them score." Sadie nodded, slightly nervous about the game. "Rinée, Leanne and Lila," I looked towards the three girls, "you three have to score at least thirteen goals. Ravenclaw's offense is strong, but their defense is weak - we can exploit that." Rinée nodded. "Okay, let's get out there guys."

I grabbed my broom and walked towards the end of the long wooden corridor. I held my _Firebolt_ firmly in my hand. I looked towards Cody, who was sporting a _Cleansweep Thirteen_.

"Ready?"

"I guess so." He smiled at me. "Good to see you're back to your old self."

"Just show me a Slytherin and I'll hex them." I smirked. We mounted our brooms and flew around the snowy stadium, forming a diagonal line, with myself at the front, Rinée behind me, Leanne behind her, going all the way back to Cody. The grass on the pitch was covered in a thin sheet of ice, and thin specks of snow drifted onto the pitch. I would've questioned the weather, had we not been in Scotland.

"It's been a dramatic year so far in Quidditch, with Gryffindor's unholy defeat. But, they're still maintaining their morale. Shanks is looking pretty confident with his team." I couldn't help but feel confident - after believing the entire school hated me, suddenly there were crowds of students chanting my name once again. I stood up on the stirrups of my broom again, raising a hand into the air. "The Ravenclaws must be feeling disheartened - they've lost both of their matches this year. But, their offense looks very good. But, that's enough of introductions - let's get down to business."

The game was, all in all, turning out to be bittersweet; Rinée, Leanne and Lila had scored ten goals, but the Ravenclaw Chaser was rising up on his broom for his penalty after Dom 'accidentally' clubbed Mary-Anne Phillips in the back after Sadie was hit by a bludger. The goal went in sadly.

I tried to keep morale up, and spun around the stadium, standing on my stirrups - the crowd cheered louder, and I saw my team smile more - their faces full of determination. I looked around to see the three Chasers fly up into the air, blue and white smoke trailing from their brooms. They whooped wildly in the air as they soared high. The came plunging back towards the crowd, then swept across the field. Leanne came in first, trying to tackle, but Roberts held out a leg, knocking her off target. Rinée came in next, only to be shoved away by Morgan. Pierce threw the ball through the hoop, catching it again from behind the hoop. He lobbed it towards Roberts, hopped the ball through the centre hoop. He then dodged Lila, and shot it towards Morgan, who was balancing on his broom. He kicked his leg, and the broom spun around in mid-air, knocking the quaffle through the left hoop.

"And that's... is that legal? Well, the ref is letting it go..."

"That was a foul! That was a load of fouls!" I protested to the referee

"I didn't see it-"

"How couldn't you see it? There was blue and white smoke!" The ref shrugged. I shook my head, cursing and surging back up into the air - Ravenclaw was ahead by twenty points now.

I watched as Ravenclaw flew with the quaffle. Lila tried to tackle, but missed as the wuaffle was passed to Morgan. Morgan hit the quaffle with the back of his fist towards Roberts, but Leanne intercepted. Pierce, however, swooped the quaffle from under her arm, fumbling to keep a hold of it. He threw it up in the air and punched it towards the centre hoop. Cody darted towards it, reaching out a hand and only just catching it in time. The Gryffindors cheered.

Cody tossed the Quaffle to Rinée, who passed it to Leanne, then to Lila. Lila swept across the iced grass, with flecks of snow spurting up from the ground. The Ravenclaw chaser, Morgan, tried to mirror the quick turn of Lila, but leant too much and was thrown off his broom. Lila passed to Leanne, who swung a foot around to boot it back towards Lila. However, Pierce threw up his hand to catch it. At the last moment, Rinée soared from above, rolling and snatching the quaffle while upside-down.

She ducked under Morgan, who was now back on his broom and punched the quaffle over the Keeper's head, and into the hoop.

I searched for the Snitch frantically. Eventually, I saw it - Rosie was descending under the bleachers after it. I pulled down into a fast dive.

"Shanks has seen the Snitch!" I saw Rosie turned around towards me, and missed the Snitch suddenly change direction: it zoomed past her face and gave me an advantage. I rose down underneath the bleachers and dodged the wooden foundations, bolting towards the Snitch. I ducked my head under another plank. I glanced back to see Rosie hot on my tails. However, she only rode a _Cleansweep Thirteen_, and was slower than me. I urged my broom to go faster, shooting my hair back as I came closer to the Snitch. I stretched out a hand, then snatched it back to my broom as a Bludger flung down to where my arm had been. I pulled up from under the bleachers and chased after the Snitch - Rosie was a while behind me. I came closer and closer...

I shot through the centre hoop, knocked off my broom by another bludger. I hurtled towards the ground, however I seemed to slow before I could hit it. I finally placed onto the ground at a relaxed, calming pace. I didn't care though - my chest pad was cracked and my broom was now hovering at my side. I found it difficult to breathe. But I did it. I looked toward the fluttering Snitch, firmly trapped between my fingers. The rest of my team descended towards me, scooping me up as we all yelled and cheered - this was it! We were going to the final! We had a total of 500 points now - we were second in the league!

I was helped up by Cody, and hugged him while cheering. Rinée came over and, like we had never argued, her arms were wrapped around me. I lifted her off the ground then let go, going to hug the others.

The Ravenclaws came towards us, congratulating us. I smiled as I shook hand with the Chasers, then got pulled into a hug by Rosie.

"Sorry you lost." I said with a large smile.

"We've been last all season, we wouldn't have made it in this time."

"Still..."

"Watch out for next year Shanks." She winked, and with another hug, she departed. I shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain, Pierce, and we departed from the pitch. I could hardly believe it - we were going against Slytherin again. We were actually going to win the Quidditch Cup.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Good News from Isabella

I walked up the stone steps to the Owlery - I had barely been there all year. Apart from the occasional letter to St. Mungo's for a Healer to read aloud to my mum. I knew she couldn't really acknowledge it, but it felt too much like betraying her to not write to her.

As I climbed up to the tower, I noticed how the ice was quickly melting away, which made it less likely to slip while walking now - maybe I would send more owls...

Too deep in my own thoughts, I almost knocked into a girl as I walked. In fact, I did knock into one girl - the girl behind Kat. I helped her up.

"Sorry I didn't-"

"Watch where you're going next time!" The girl shoved me - I soon recognized her as the fifth year Slytherin who had watched me and Vreyair duel.

"Come on Erica, let's just go-" Kat tried to pull her friend away.

"No! Not until he apologises!" Erica said stubbornly. I recognised her fully now - Erica Crow. She had a short appearance, with sharply cut dark hair, but her eyes were green. Not green like mine or like my mums, a different green - a very thin, very sharp type of green. She was generally seen as a bit of a lunatic - curse you soon as look at you. And I mean curse - not hex or jinx, but actually... well, she's the sort who would think up the type of _Sectumsempra_. Of course, that's what the younger years thought. I simply saw her as the Jackdaw that thought it was an Eagle.

"Is Little Crow upset?" I asked in a baby-ish voice. She went to move for her wand, but Kat stopped her.

"Erica, let's just go." Kat shot me a sad look before she practically dragged Erica away. I shook my head to myself and continued up the Owlery.

Once I reached the top, I found my small, brown owl, Cian. I stroked his feathers, then noticed there was actually a letter attatched to his leg. Curiously, I took the envelope and began to read my letter. It was from St. Mungo's.

_Dear Aiden,_

_I am pleased to tell you that after the past years of caring for your mother, she has actually been made progress by showing an awareness of her surroundings. She actually commented this morning "I like tulips". I am as happy as one can be to report this news to you Aiden. I encourage you to drop by next time you are home, as I believe continued emotional support will dramatically help what I hope will grow into a recovery._

_Isabella Watt,_

_Head Healer_

_St. Mungo's._

I beamed at this letter - my mum had actually noticed I had got her flowers! This was the best news I had ever received! I hastily wrote back a letter, asking about how she's feeling, a request for everything she's said - anything! I scruffily stuffed the parchment into an envelope, strapped it to Cian's leg and sent him off. He was small, but always delivered my letters quickly - quicker than other owls did for other students.

I jogged downstairs, positively bouncing when I almost slipped. I looked down on what I stepped on - it was a necklace. I picked it up, examining it more closely. It was pure silver, a long, simple necklace that would hang around my neck, with a small locket that would drop down onto my chest. The locket was small, and modest. It did not seem to be of any immense value, given the numerous scratches and scuffs on it, but it was fiercely polished - as if someone had cared deeply for it. Ironic, how one could try to take care of it, only to lose it at the Owlery. I resorted to pocketing the locket, intending to put up a notice or something about it.

Anyway, I couldn't think about something as small as that right now - my mum was getting better.

Then, a deafening thought shot down from my chest and into my stomach like an anchor. I realised that, even if she did make a full recovery, I'd have to tell her about dad.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Spells and Strange Statements

"Go on Cody!"

"Don't rush me..."

"Go on - is someone a little shy?"

"Definitely not." Cody said cooly.

I rolled my eyes at Dom and Cody, and hung back with James.

"So, speaking of relationships, how's it going lately with our favourite lady?"

"What lady?" I asked casually.

"You know, our Gryffindor Chaser, goody-two-shoes, associate-of-Slytherin, lady?"

"Well, I am not in a relationship with Rinée." I said firmly. "We're just friends - besides, she's getting very cosy with Vreyair..."

"Yeah, I noticed that." James murmured. "Still, never hurts to hope eh?"

"That's debatable..." I murmured as we walked into the classroom, seeing Rinée and Vreyair hugging. Vreyair was facing me, his arms tightly wrapped around Rinée's waist. I saw a smirk grow across his face. Across my body, I felt an urge to jinx him right then and there. Assuming it was because of the other students echoing through the hallway, Rinée slowly let go of Vreyair, who was reluctant to do the same. As soon as she caught sight of me, however, she jumped a full four feet away from Vreyair. I pretended to talk to James some more about Quidditch, and how we were going to win this time, avoiding looking at Rinée.

"Good morning class," Potter said, walking out from his office, "how are we all today?" There was a low murmur, but I decided not to tell him how annoyed I felt at Vreyair in particular. "Well, I can understand - it's the end of the week. But, it is Friday, and I did promise in our first lesson we'd have practicals once a week, so, books away and wands out."

We all did as instructed, and routinely lined up in a large circle in the middle of the class. Potter waved his wand and a dummy of a hooded figure wheeled out into the middle of the circle. He pointed his wand at the dummy, and with a pulse of red light, the dummy shot backwards, towards Hunter Jackson, who slashed his wand out, letting out a loud bang, and sending the Dummy spinning backwards. Rinée shot a pulse of blue light at the dummy towards Dom, who returned the surge of red. The dummy came towards me next, and thinking '_Stupefy_', a flash of red shot from my wand, knocking the dummy to Vreyair, who knocked it back to Kat, who shot a blue light at it, wheeling it back to Rinée, who knocked from Sadie to Cody, to me, back to Rinée, to James, and so on.

We spent the better part of an hour being advised on stunning spells, disarming charms and other forms of non-lethally subduing someone. Eventually the dummy was wheeled up to Hunter, who raised his wand with a determined look on his face. However, as her jerked his wand towards the dummy, it exploded into a billion tiny drops of ash, a burst of wind shot towards us all, pushing my hair back from my face.

"Yes, well, very good Hunter... erm... ten points to Slytherin. Although I would not recommend that against _human_ targets."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I've noticed a lot of you have spent time practicing non-verbal spells. I know it's not easy for everyone, but it is well worth investing time with."

After the lesson, I was on my way out, when Potter called me back to his desk. I bid goodbye to James, Cody and Dom, then walked back to Potter.

"Yes sir?"

"I just wanted to say well done in today's lesson - you seem to be mastering defensive and offensive spells." I shrugged.

"Hogwarts Dueling Champion." I said with a smile.

"Don't get complacent," Potter chuckled, "there's always something more to learn. Anyway, I've had a couple of students come to me asking if I'll tutor them, but I'm afraid I'm too busy at the moment, but they were willing to pay. I can refer them to you if you'd like?" I was astonished by this.

"I'm not much of a teacher." I said, trying to smile politely.

"Well, dwell on it." I nodded.

"What are you busy with sir? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I presume you've heard of Hanson Blackmoore?"

"Insane terrorist guy? Yeah, there was something about him in the _Prophet_."

"Well, technically I'm still an Auror. I'm working with the Department, trying to help track him down. Him and his associate."

"Associate?"

"I think it's better if I don't tell you about such things." He said, sorting out various rolls of parchment. "Some things are better if they're not thought about." I nodded, leaving. Before I got to the door however, Potter called back to me. "By the way Aiden, I was wondering..."

"Yes Professor?"

"Were you ever taught how to duel? I mean, you seem very experienced at it."

"No... it's just a... natural thing."

"Natural?"

"Yeah, like instinct. I don't know I just... I don't need to think when I do it." Potter nodded.

"Interesting..." Potter said, rubbing the light stubble the ran across his chin. "You are an exceptionally gifted dueler... especially so, given your age..." The way he was speaking was as if he was not trying to encourage me or compliment me, it was as if he was stating some thoughts aloud.

"Excuse me Professor, but why is that interesting?" Potter shook his head.

"No reason. I'm just thinking... that'll be all Aiden, thank you."

**Another short chapter - I'm making up for it in the next chapter though! I'm just saying... reviews motivate me to update more often - I've recently hit a lapse where I find effort... lacking. Anyway, I have figured out the entire story and we're about halfway through.**

**Note: I've had a few PMs asking if Shanks has a love interest - well... it's obvious he has feelings for someone in the story, but I'm never going to shut out the possibilities of other possible romances. So, if you want to, just submit Shanks as their love interest and hope for the best - my inbox is getting clogged up from questions as to whether their OC can have a relationship with him...**

**Also, a list of students at Hogwarts:**

**Year 4:**

Anouke Nasser - Gryffindor - _Dame Rivere_

**Year 5:**

Erica Crow - Slytherin - Chaser - _Shinju the Juubi_

Natalie MacDonald - Gryffindor - Myself

Mary Anne Phillips - Ravenclaw - Beater - Myself

**Year 6:**

Aiden Shanks - Gryffindor - Quidditch Captain - Seeker - Myself

James Monastery - Gryffindor - Myself

Rinée Watson - Gryffindor - Chaser - _Syao Blossoms_

Leanne Bell - Gryffindor - Chaser - Myself

Daniel 'DP' Fulbright - Gryffindor - _Boris Yeltsin_

Lydia Stafford - Gryffindor - _GirlGenius2_

Lila Grace Mayll - Gryffindor - _LilacWriter7112_

**Sadie Demoria - Gryffindor - Beater - **_**HadesDaughter1**_

**Dominic Gray - Gryffindor - Beater - **_**HadesDaughter1**_

Amy Smith - Hufflepuff - Chaser - _GirlGenius2_

Alexandra Jackson - Hufflepuff - _TheIceCreamNinja_

Rose Bailey - Ravenclaw - Seeker - Myself

Kat Turner-Dennison - Slytherin - Chaser - Myself

Diedrich Vreyair - Slytherin - Seeker - _Syao Blossoms_

Hunter Jackson - Slytherin - Quidditch Captain - Keeper - _TheIceCreamNinja_

**Year 7:**

**Richard Pierce - Ravenclaw - Quidditch Captain - Chaser - Myself**

**Mason Morgan - Ravenclaw - Chaser - Myself**

**Adrian Roberts - Ravenclaw - Chaser - Myself**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Quidditch Final

"This is it. This is the most important game of the year." I looked at my team, clad in gold and scarlet robes, nearly half of them sporting custom brooms, from _Cleansweep Thirteen_'s to a _Nimbus 2000_ to my own _Firebolt_. "Last year, we got this far, but Slytherin cheated, and we lost. No matter what happens, do not underestimate them." Almost all of my team was smiling at me, apart from Rinée, who was avoiding my gaze at all times. "But this has been my first year as Captain. After this, there's only one other time I can win the cup. And I mean, I really want to. But this isn't solely about the cup - this isn't just my team because I'm Captain, it's _our_ team. And if we win, it'll be _our_ victory. You guys are my team and win or lose out there, I'm proud of you."

"Jesus, calm down Shanks." Dom grinned at me.

"Yeah, it's getting a bit emotional..." Cody winked. I shook my head, chuckling lightly.

"We're Gryffindors. If anyone's going to win this year, it's us - we've only lost one match, but we're in the Final. Dom, Sadie," I looked to my Beaters, "Remember what I told you." They both grinned, nodding while looking over to the Chasers. Cody smiled.

"God bless the Weasley Wangle."

Lining up with our brooms in hand, we waited for the doors to open. I stood next to Cody, who looked over to me.

"Rousing speech mate." He grinned. "How many times did you practise it?"

"Just spoke from the heart." I smirked back at him. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Do me a favour," He leant over to me, "if you get the chance to punch Vreyair, take it." I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll do more then that..."

The doors opened, and we mounted our brooms.

We flew around the stadium in a diagonal line, myself at the front, Rinée beside me, Leanne behind her, and so on until Cody followed at the back. We flew around the stadium, listening to the chants of the crowd. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were cheering for us, but since our match with Hufflepuff, a majority the canary-yellow house had been supporting Slytherin.

The emerald robes of our rivals flashed as they stormed through the stadium, heading directly for us. We all shot away in different directions, letting them scatter us. I shook my head in disgust as I saw Vreyair pull off a handstand on his broom.

"This is the match we've all been waiting for. Shanks has assembled a strong team that have suffered only one defeat so far, while Slytherin has managed to claw back from their initial defeat from Gryffindor with a streak of wins for another chance." I looked towards the commentator, the Hufflepuff, Alexandra Jackson. "Note that the two seekers of the teams, Shanks and Vreyair, are both flying custom brooms - Shanks on the classic _Firebolt_, a British-made broom, while Vreyair is sporting a broom from his hometown - the _Blitzarrow_!" The Slytherins cheered loudly, thundering the sound across the stadium.

I descended to the ground, where I shook hands with Hunter.

"Good luck eh Shanks?"

"I think you need it more than I do." I said with a wink. I mounted my broom once again and flew up, taking my position in the air. The quaffle was tossed and...

"Turner takes the quaffle - I'll say, she's on form today! Dodges Bell... dodges Rinée - it doesn't look like Shanks has really focused on his Chaser drills lately-" Out of nowhere, Lila had swept up behind Kat, and punched the quaffle from under her arm. Rinée then swooped down, catching the quaffle and flying under Kat, towards the Slytherin hoops. "Just before Turner could even make the shot, that was a lovely interception from a new addition to the team, Lila Mayll." Lila shot up towards the Slytherin Hoops and thrust the quaffle through. "That's ten points to Gryffindor!" Lila flew towards Rinée, where they both tapped their fists on top of one another.

Hunter grabbed the quaffle, this time throwing it to the small Slytherin girl, who spurted off speedily, ducking under various grabs for the quaffle. "That's little Erica Crow there - I wouldn't want to tackle her, she'd curse you soon as look at you!" Rinée, however, didn't heed Jackson's advice, and rose up beneath her. In a startling fashion, she jumped up from her broom, and with both hands, snatched the quaffle from Crow's grasp and landed back on her broom turning around back towards the hoops. "An amazing tackle from Rinée Watson - she's been on an amazing run all year! She comes up... tackle by Turner- tackled by Leanne Bell! Another ten points to Gryffindor!" The quaffle rocketed through the hoop and out of the stadium. As the quaffle was being retrieved, I assembled the Gryffindor team, and we surged around the stadium, whooping and cheering us we passed by the Slytherin team again.

The quaffle came back from Hunter, which hurled towards Kat again.

"Turner's got the quaffle, and she's gunning for Watson." Rinée, in turn, shot directly towards Kat. The two bulleted towards each other until, at the last moment, Kat shot to the side, narrowly dodging Rinée. She raised a hand, aiming the quaffle, but Leanne spun around and snatched the quaffle from Kat while upside down. However, this joy was short-lived as a Slytherin Chaser knocked into her, fumbling the quaffle from her arm and racing towards the hoops. He threw it up in the air, then pelted his fist into it, sending it over Cody's shoulder.

"Scorpius Bromis scores for Slytherin!"

The Slytherins shot around the stadium in a arrow-like formation, cheering loudly as they paraded around the stadium. I glanced the snitch, and shot down toward it. However, as I shot directly towards it, hand outstretched, a club came flipping out of nowhere and smacked onto my leg, making me roll over and cling onto my broom to stop myself from falling off.

The whistle blew and the referee scolded the Slytherin beater, awarding a penalty to us. Rinée shot up towards the hoops and threw the quaffle up in the air, removed her broom from between her legs and used it as a club, knocking the quaffle into the left hoop.

I flew towards Rinée, high-five-ing her. I glanced around the pitch for the snitch, and thought I saw it, which turned out to be a galleon being bet in the stands.

I stopped beside a stand, searching around with my eyes for any glint of gold.

"Rinée Watson, Leanne Bell and Lila Mayll - what an amazing combination of Chasers they are! Shanks is onto a winning team here, leading with 30 to 10."

I stood up at the mention of my name, pelting a fist into the air. The Gryffindor crowd roared and I began jetting around the stadium again. I saw Leanne being pursued by two Chasers, with Lila and Rinée darting the quaffle between each other. I leant on my broom until I was heading towards the two Slytherin Chasers, one of which being the little Erica Crow. They looked up, noticing me, and I gripped my _Firebolt_, rocketing towards them. I held out a hand, like I was heading for the Snitch, but Leanne managed to roll around, narrowly missing me as I passed over her, Erica Crow had stopped flying to gain a firmer grip on her broom, and the other Chaser, Scorpius Bromis, had fallen to the ground and was now winded.

"Watson to Mayll, Mayll to Watson, back to Mayll... She aims and- no, that's a pass to Watson, Watson scores!" I saw Lila and Rinée soar around the stadium, slapping each other on the back. I looked over to Vreyair, who was still looking for the Snitch too, but his utterly clueless face gave me hope. I darted towards Dom, who was sat on his broom, knocking a bludger away from Cody.

"Dom, I've got an idea."

"Shanks! Shouldn't you be looking for the Snitch-"

"Weasely Wangle." I said. After a moment, he nodded with a grin, remembering our practice, and flew towards Sadie.

"...and Watson gets the quaffle. Bludger is knocked towards her and-" Dom and Sadie lined up in front of her, knocking the bludger between the pair of them. None of the Chasers dared move towards her for fear of being bludgeoned at such a close range. Eventually it was a clear shot to the Hoops, where Hunter hovered, looking at the bludger with a fearful face. Eventually the bludger burst into Hunter's padded chest, sending him into a backwards spiral while Rinée whooped, tossing the Quaffle into the hoops.

"Well! That must have been a tactic Shanks ordered off Dom a moment ago! I don't... no, that's a perfectly legal move! The Slytherins better have something up their sleeves, because at the moment it's 50-10 to Gryffindor!"

Ten minutes of searching later, I spotted the gold ball, fluttering at the centre of Gryffindor's hoop. I darted towards at top speed.

"Shanks is moving - is he on the chase?" I saw the whisps of Vreyair's broom beside me, as we both shot towards the Snitch, which had not moved at all. We both shot towards the hoop - it wasn't big enough for both of us, and Vreyair was only slightly in front of me. Cody looked from the quaffle to me, then shot forwards as the Quaffle hurled towards him. He caught it, then threw it at Vreyair's face. Vreyair fell backwards, nearly falling off his broom, and the whistle blew again, halting gameplay. Slytherin were given a penalty, and Cody was threatened to calm down his play or he'll be sent off. I nodded my thanks to Cody.

"Erica Crow lines up for their penalty... and Slytherin score!" I groaned.

Thirty minutes later, I stood up on the stirrups of my broom, examining the pitch. We were losing quite badly now - it was 120 - 50 to Slytherin. I had to catch the Snitch - it was the only chance of winning the cup.

Slytherin scored again, lengthening the gap between us. I bit my lip - my heart stopped beating. I saw Lila stop chasing, and instead pointed at me. I saw it - fluttering directly above my head was the Golden Snitch. I pulled my broom up and gunned upwards. I had to narrow my eyes from the rush of wind. I soon heard the familiar whooshing sound of Vreyair behind me.

"The chase is on! Shanks and Vreyair are continuing to climb! It doesn't look like Shanks is going to get the same triumphant victory as they did at the beginning of the year!" The snitch suddenly stopped flying, and shot backwards missing not only my swipe for it, but also Vreyairs. We both pulled backwards and dived to the ground at break-neck speed. I was just about an inch ahead of him, but his height gave him an advantage in his reach. The Snitch continued to plummet towards the ground, with no intention of stopping. I looked over to Vreyair, who was intent on catching the Snitch. I hugged my _Firebolt_ closer to my chest.

"Come on..." I muttered, holding my breath. "We can do this!" I felt a barge into my shoulder and went spiralling off-target as Vreyair reached out for the Snitch-

The whistle blew and Vreyair's hand quickly shot to the back of his head - Before he could swipe for the snitch, Sadie had lobbed her club at Vreyair, hitting him in the back of her head. Both sides were compensated with penalties. Hunter caught Leanne's shot and... Kat's shot went in.

"Slytherin leads by 90 points!" Jackson commentated. I looked over to Vreyair, who smirked at me. I shook my head, then gasped and pointed behind his head. He looked around, startled as if I had pointed out the Snitch to him. I then glanced around quickly for the snitch - a flash of gold turned out to be Cody's watch but... by Rinée's leg, I saw it - the Snitch! I shot down towards her, dodging Erica Crow's punch. I leant up on my broom and swept underneath Rinée, hand outstretched. I felt Vreyair's broom approach from behind. I glanced behind to see a look of determination on his face. I clenched my fist around the _Firebolt_.

"Come on!" I shouted, urging it forwards. I followed the Snitch around the Stands, weaving in an opposite direction to Vreyair, and meeting every now and then with a barge of the shoulder. I saw him overtake me, hand outstretched on the Snitch. I was close enough for him to hear me... "Hey, how happy do you think Rinée will be when we win?" I grinned as he looked back at me - a look of shock and anger as he growled lowly. He took his eyes off the Snitch, which shot upwards. I waited until Vreyair was facing forwards again and then pulled up after the Snitch again.

"Shanks is after the Snitch again! I think he's close-"

I scrambled onto my broom as I felt a hand on the stirrups of it. I looked down to see Vreyair clinging onto the broom, a look of satisfaction on his face as the Snitch distanced itself. I launched a foot onto his hand, then another one into his face. He dropped down, grabbing his nose as he surged away on the _Blitzarrow_.

I pulled up into an arc after the Snitch, shooting only three of four feet above the pitch. I leant forwards on my broom, balancing solely on the stirrups of my _Firebolt_. I held out a hand, anxiously watching the Snitch. I could feel the _Firebolt_ dipping lower towards the ground. As soon as my broom was a foot from the ground, I pushed down on my stirrups and launched myself into the air. I swung both of my hands together, feeling them clasp around the warm metal. I grinned as I felt my body collide with the ground. I coughed, but held up the Snitch in my hand.

"That's it! That's all there is folks! Aiden Shanks, Quidditch Captain, Hogwarts Dueling Champion, sixth year student, Quidditch Prodigy of the Legendary Sean Shanks of the Irish National Quidditch Team has caught the Snitch once again and has won back the Quidditch Cup from Slytherin to Gryffindor!"

I mounted my broom again, flying up into the air as I felt the entire time bolt towards me, arms all wrapping around each other. The cheering from the Gryffindors was even more powerful than a lion's roar. I smashed my fist into Cody's, then grinned at the Slytherin team. Hunter floated over towards me, pulling me in for a firm handshake and a warm, friendly nod, which I returned. I turned around to hug Leanne, who planted a kiss onto my cheek, turning bright scarlet as she did the same to Cody, much to Lila's displeasure. I saw Dom fly over to me, pulling me into a hug and slapping my back as he laughed.

"We did it!" He grinned.

"We did!" He soared over towards the other Beater, Sadie, and pulled her in for a deep kiss, both wrapping their arms around each other. "Blimey." I chuckled at them.

"Well, it appears the Gryffindor team are _really_ going to enjoy the celebrations tonight!" Alexandra Jackson commented, a smile evident in her voice.

I pulled in Rinée for a hug, grinning as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I can't believe we won!"

"I know!" I cried out. "It's amazing!"

We all descended down towards Professor Almsdeeds, who stood in the centre of the pitch with the rest of the staff. I grinned as I lowered my broom to the ground, so I was only slightly above Almsdeeds.

"It gives me great pleasure to name Gryffindor House as the winners of this year's Quidditch Cup!" He handed the silver ornately carved cup to me. "Well done Aiden."

"Thank you sir." I beamed at him. He only returned his small, thin smile as he always did. I joined the rest of my team in the air, and held up the cup, beaming as the camera flashed.

This was, by far, one of the best moments of my entire life.

**Told you I'd make up for the last chapter in length - it's not bad... let me know your thoughts on it!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Eavesdropping

Once again, I lounged on the sofa in the common room, reading my potions book. I looked through how the Prince had heavily 'corrected' how to brew an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. I swept through the pages, stopping to pick up the tip to add a "_sprig of peppermint to counter excessive singing and nose-tweaking side-effects_."

As I reached a chapter about poison antidotes (apparently the most efficient is a bezoer shoved down the victim's throat), I was interrupted before I could fully investigate the Toenail-Growing hex that was noted in the footer.

"So, me and Lila are going out."

"I heard Cody - nice one." I went back to reading.

"Which reminds me... you and a certain Quidditch player..."

"Not you as well..."

"What, she's hot. A little bit of a goody-goody but still."

"I don't have a crush on her-"

"It's fine - I won't tell anyone. Besides, it's pretty obvious she likes you mate." I almost dropped my book.

"Really?"

"Yeah - she's practically fawning all over you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No she's not - too busy fawning all over her boyfriend..."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who are _you_ talking about?"

"Rosie Bailey?" He said obviously.

"...Oh... oh yeah - I knew that."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"What? No- don't worry. I don't know what I'm saying." I turned over the page of the book.

"Were you talking about-"

"Don't worry Cody." I shut the book. Behind me, I heard someone call my name, and turned around to the familiar-looking fourth year, Anouke. "Yes?"

"Mr...Professor Almsdeeds asked me to tell you he wants to see you."

"What, now?" She nodded. I sighed, then casually went into my dorm, placing the book in my trunk.

"Any idea why Almsdeeds wants to see you?" Cody asked beside me. "Reconsidered expelling you?"

"Probably wants some flying tips." I grinned back at him.

"Have you got any idea why he didn't-"

"Nope. I don't know why he didn't chuck me out." I scratched the back of my head in thought as I pulled on a jacket. "I've been pushing the boundries for a while now."

"You know, you say that like you're proud of it." Cody informed me. I shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I shut my trunk. "Okay, I'll be back later."

"Alright, see you later Shanks." I tapped my fist into Cody's, then made my way towards Almsdeeds' office.

As I came to the door, I slowed down, hearing voices. Normally, I wouldn't have been bothered to hear what the teachers were saying, but I heard my name mentioned, and so moved closer to the door, peering through the keyhole to see Professors Potter and Sergetov standing opposite Professor Almsdeeds' desk.

"...his potion-making is, at best, mediocre! He's delighted with his fame, and seeks affection wherever he can find it - whether it be on the Quidditch pitch or in the corridors!" Sergetov fumed, pacing in front of the calm and contently-smiling Almsdeeds.

"That's unfair Andre," Potter said, stepping towards Sergetov, "Aiden Shanks has exhibited a high performance of intelligence and creativity-"

"High performance?" Sergetov spluttered. "I-In cursing and hexing other students! Such as his signature levitation hex or-or his juvenile tongue jinx-"

"Both quite imaginative spells." Almsdeeds commented. I couldn't help smirking to myself at Sergetov's suddenly halted pacing. "Credit goes where credit is due."

"I cannot believe that you, Headmaster, are condoning-"

"Condoning? No - simply observing Andre. Can you name any students who have displayed complex spells with natural ease?"

"What about Diedrich Vreyair? Was there any creative value there?"

"Indeed, but not the type I encourage." Almsdeeds leant back in his chair.

"So expel the boy!" Sergetov demanded. I raised an eyebrow - nice to know I was likeable.

"Headmaster, you cannot-" Potter began.

"Do not worry Harry, I have no intention to expel the lad."

"What?" Hissed an agitated Sergetov.

"We do not need to teach him what he did was wrong. He regrets his decision to use the curse, and I strongly doubt he will ever use the spell again. Besides," Almsdeeds glanced his eyes towards the keyhole of his door for less than a second, "I doubt there is a punishment I could have employed that would have been worse than other students shunning him... or what's more, the shame he would feel."

"I cannot say I agree with your methods Headmaster." Sergetov said curtly.

"I do not expect you to Andre." There was a moments pause before Sergetov began ranting once more.

"You must see that the boy is a determined and self-proclaimed rule-breaker!"

"Yes, it is true that Mr. Shanks is something of a natural anarchist." Almsdeeds smiled fondly. "And I can quite see how that wouldn't endear him to you Andre; I don't suppose you'eve ever so much as stolen a policeman's helmet on Boat Race Night-"

"Done what?" Sergetov asked, completely taken aback.

"-or drawn a mustache on a picture of the Minister for Magic, but it seems to me Andre that to make a moral perfection a condition of studying at this school would be the surest possible method of emptying it within a week. Better, surely, to show patience with the foibles of the young, and never to despair of them until they prove utterly irredeemable - which, in my judgement, Mr. Shanks has not yet done. Harry, have I been over-indulgent?" He turned to Potter.

"No Headmaster." Potter turned to Sergetov. "Aiden Shanks is by far one of the most talented wizards of his age - he has a natural flair for dueling and commands an exceptional intelligence in his subjects." I smiled to myself at Potter's remarks - it was strange hearing a Professor not only flatter me, but actually defend me. Especially against another teacher.

"Just so." Almsdeeds said, looking back to Sergetov. "Moreover Andre, it seems to me that you are being a trifle unfair to Mr. Shanks as a scholar; if I remember correctly, his O.W.L. scores were quite respectable, and Professor Twig tells me that he shows a positive genius for Transfiguration. No, all in all, I think you'll have to tolerate the lad just a bit longer."

"Positive genius." Sergetov snorted. "The boy is nothing more than a conceited, lazy and inept little brat that barely qualifies as-"

"Pardon me for interrupting Andre, but a matter requires my attention." Almsdeeds said, and, without moving, the door slowly creaked open. I straightened up, looking at Sergetov, who looked between the two of us and marched past me with an air of discontent. Potter soon followed Sergetov out of the office, leaving me alone with Almsdeeds.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know if I should've knocked or-"

"It is rude to eavesdrop Aiden." I nodded.

"Sorry sir."

"I trust you didn't hear much?" He asked me with a knowing look peering over his gold-framed spectacles. I shook my head, an innocent look on my face, and saw the corner of his lip pull up in a smile. "Good. Now, I wanted to give you something." He pulled open one of the draws in his desk. As he rooted through looking for whatever he had, I let my eyes travel around the office, finally stopping on the ruby sword that stood on the wall. "Godric Gryffindor's sword." Almsdeeds said, noticing my gaze. I nodded.

"I thought it would be... well, bigger." Almsdeeds laughed.

"Keep expecting more - it will lead you to strive for more than there is." He said, walking around his desk and giving me a copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. "I believe you lost your previous copy?"

"I...I don't-How do you-" I looked from the book that was now in my hands to Almsdeeds, who presented me with another knowing look.

"I do believe you can give your 'friend' his copy back now." And with that, he walked up the spiralling steps into another area of his office, leaving me standing there, completely bemused. How did he know? Did someone tell him?

I then realised the answer was obvious - he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

**Thank you for reading - and thank you to Qoheleth for not only submitting Professor Stuart Almsdeeds, but also writing dialogue for him in a couple of scenes! **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: An Article About Attacks

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, greeted by congratulations and handshakes for the Quidditch game. As happy as I was (and I really _really_ was), I was slightly sad the league was over. On the other hand, it was only getting warmer now, and summer would soon be at Hogwarts.

I sat down at the table next to James and opposite Cody and Dom.

"God I hate Astronomy." Cody muttered to himself.

"I always rather enjoyed it myself..." James said thoughtfully. "Dom?"

"I prefer Charms personally. How about you Shanks?"

"I got an A. To be fair, it's not as interesting as some of the other subjects. I mean, it's different to having an actual Auror teaching us defense you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Cody nodded. "You know how hard it is to become an Auror?" Of course, I did know, but I simply decided to shrug my shoulders. I looked around, spying Rinée sitting down next to Kat and Vreyair on one of the other tables. I looked over for a few moments, but as soon as she began to look over, I looked back to my friends.

"So, what've you got now?" James asked me.

"At the moment? Just breakfast. I've got Potter in a bit though."

"Hey, did you guys read about this?" We looked over to Dom, who was holding up a copy of the _Prophet_. I shook my head.

"What is it? Am I headline news? Susan Boote asking for a statement?" I asked sarcastically, making Cody snigger.

"_Aiden Shanks, seventeen, proved he was his father's legacy, winning Gryffindor house the Quidditch Cup in a startling fashion at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Quidditch expert, Ginny-_" Dom turned the page, then stopped grinning.

"What?" We all looked at Dom, who looked up from the Prophet, aghast.

"Gringotts got attacked?"

"What do you mean attacked?" Dom passed me and James the paper:

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank has long been considered the safest place in the world for anything you want to keep safe, but after last night, it is no longer as impenetrable as commonly believed. With a total of seven Goblins killed in the attack, various vaults were blown open, as was the lobby of the famous bank, however no money was reported as stolen. This is the only clue the authorities have that point towards the sadistic and relentless terrorist, Hanson Blackmoore_.

"Jesus." I muttered, looking up at Dom and Cody. "Gringotts? How is that possible?"

"Well, it's not the first time it's been broken into." Dom said, eating breakfast. "Potter did it like thirty years ago."

"Exactly thirty year ago." James confirmed. "Wait, what about Leanne?"

"What about her?" I asked, drinking my pumpkin juice.

"Her dad - he worked there... correspondent for the _Prophet_." I looked around to see Leanne wasn't in the hall.

"Do you reckon she's in the Common Room?"

"I don't think she'll want to talk to us right now." James said cautiously. "Give her some space." I sighed, messing up my hair again. "You think these attacks are going to stop? I mean, are the Aurors ever going to capture him?"

"Well, Blackmoore is as mad as they come." James reminded us. "I mean, some people are sick enough to enjoy killing but... I mean, he _really_ enjoys it - uses the Cruciatus Curse mostly."

"He's cracked." Cody shook his head, swallowing his food.

A few hours after breakfast, the four of us made our way to Potter's classroom, where we all sat through an hour and a half of his lesson before I made my way to his desk after the lesson once again.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Aiden. What can I do for you?" He smiled, filing all our rolls of parchment on Dementors.

"I was just wondering... about Blackmoore." Potter raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting." He put the parchments on his desk in a fairly untidy pile. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well... is it just the Aurors tracking him sir? I mean... is it only the Aurors who fight Dark Wizards?"

"Well, it depends on your definition of 'fight' I suppose, but they are a primary force." Potter nodded.

"But... is that all there is? I mean, there's no higher team or...nothing?"

"Well, there used to be the Order of the Pheonix."

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"Order of the Pheonix. It was a group of Witches, and Wizards, who banded together to fight Lord Voldemort and his forces." I couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"Are you still a part sir? Of the Order?"

"No; it disbanded with the defeat of Voldemort." Potter chuckled. "It was really the only defense the Wizarding world had against Voldemort."

"What would they do exactly?"

"Oppose him at any opportunity." Potter smiled. "Anyway, I best let you go before I plant any more ideas in your head. I believe Professor Longbottom is waiting for you in the Greenhouse."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Curious and Curiouser

I walked down the stairs to the dungeon, doing everything I could to distract myself from Rinée and Vreyair linking arms in front of me.

"Hey, did you do Sergetov's homework?" I looked to Lydia.

"Yeah... erm no, I didn't sorry. What was it?"

"Revise antidotes." I groaned. "How've you been?"

"Fine." I shrugged. "Just a bit bored..." I glanced around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Someone to hex." I said casually. She let out a small chuckle.

We filed into the dungeon chamber, taking our places behind our cauldrons, myself next to Hunter and opposite his sister, Alexandra. I drowily flipped through the pages of my new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_, which was annoyingly neat and tidy. The night before I had written in some of the Prince's notes into the book. Not _Sectumsempra_, just the potion-making tips and 'corrections'.

"Good afternoon class." We all looked towards Professor Sergetov, who stood in his bottle-green robes, arms crossed and shoulders hunched high. "Today you will attempt to brew an Antidote to Common Poisons." The class groaned - we had barely read the chapter. "If you have not read this chapter in your own time I advise you to get out of this classroom." He said snidely, looking around at us. "Those of you too arrogant to believe my assignments are important enough to require your attention have no future in this class." His eyes stopped on me. "You each have one hour. This will contribute towards your overall grade."

There was a flurry of cauldrons and pages as each student tried to figure out how to brew the Antidote. I flicked through my own modified copy of the book and found my copied notes. I smiled to myself.

_Just shove a Bezoar down their throat_.

"Thank you your majesty..." I murmured to myself, then looked around the classroom for a bezoar. Sergetov was standing beside Rinée, criticizing her for... well, anything. I quickly darted towards the cupboard full of ingredients, reached into a box labelled '_Bezoars_'. I returned back to my cauldron, where Sergetov was now angrily criticizing Alexandra; the poor girl looked like she was about to cry. I took out my wand, pointing it at Sergetov's shoe, thinking '_Colloshoo_'. As Sergetov moved away from her with a satisfied smirk, he stopped suddenly, unable to move both his feet.

"What? What-Who did this?" His eyes darted around from each other the sniggering and snickering students. "Who did this?" He demanded an answer angrily. "Tell me!" He looked over to me. "Was this you?"

"Was what me sir?" I asked innocently.

"You are pushing your luck Shanks," Sergetov snarled, "jinxing a teacher..." he waved his wand at his feet, moving towards me.

"I didn't do anything..." I smiled at him.

"_Sir._" He growled. "Show me your antidote."

"But you said we'd have the full hour-"

"Show me your antidote _now_." I shrugged, then held out the stone in my hand. He looked at my hand, and if it weren't for the sniggering of the other students, I would have been able to hear the vein in his head pop. He smacked his hand into mine, sending the bezoar flying across the classroom. He grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and brought his face close to mine. "Get. Out." He hissed at me. Eventually he released me from his vice-like grip, letting me pick up my bags and book, walking away from the dungeons and back up to my dorm, where I lay on my bed, waited for the other boys to come up.

"So, what's this I've heard about you teasing Sergetov in Potions?" Cody asked me with a wide, toothy smile.

"Nothing." I smirked to myself, smug at his enraged face. "Sergetov just had a little accident." Cody chuckled to himself, then paused, looking down onto the floor.

"Who's is this?" He asked, examining the object. I looked over my feet to see the small silver necklace I had found strewn across the floor.

"Mine." I said. Cody looked up at me, surprised.

"Didn't think you were one for jewelry Shanks..."

"Not like that." I laughed. "It's from a secret admirer." I grinned.

"Ooh - they have good taste." He leant down to pick up the necklace. "Real classy - shows off how masculine-" He yelped out and jumped backwards onto his trunk as soon as he touched the necklace. Steam had drifted upwards from the necklace, which still lay on the floor. "What the hell was that?" He asked angrily. I walked over curiously, waving my wand and lifting it up into the air. I reach out a hand to touch it. "Are you crazy? It's boiling hot!" I ignored Cody's words and let the necklace drop into my palm. I flinched at the touch of it, then looked up to Cody, astonished.

"It's freezing cold."

**Ooh - mysterious! Well guys, please review - I'm feeling slightly unloved lately... let me know if there's a particular scene you want to see - i.e. Hogsmeade or some time spent chilling by the lake - leave it in a review or PM me!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Well, this is a very familiar scenario... I shouldn't even have to say which chapter I've based this off of.**

Chapter 29: Hi-jinx

Summer approached quickly a handful of weeks later, and with it came our first N.E.W.T. examinations. It was long and tedious, sitting in the Great Hall answering questions with a consistent bored look painted on my face. I had kept the necklace locked away in the drawer beside my bed, and was lounging on the grass in the sun, having taken off my robe and was sat in my shirt and tie.

"How'd you reckon you did?" Shanks asked me. I shrugged in reponse.

"Outstanding probably." I said cavalierly, blowing my fringe out of my face. "I was tempted to keep Dom's hair a nice pink colour though..."

"Shove off." Dom hissed at me while his girlfriend simply laughed, using her wand to leisurely levitate a fallen leaf. I grinned at him, glancing over to James, who sat under the tree with his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, revising. Cody was busy talking with Leanne Bell and his girlfriend Lila, but he suddenly stopped laughing, straightening up with a smirk creeping across his face.

"Oi. Shanks."

I looked to Cody, who nodded towards a group of Slytherins sitting near the lake. I grinned to myself as I saw the one Cody was looking at in particular.

"Fantastic." I smiled to myself.

"I was getting bored as well..." I stood up, giving Cody a hand and then began to swagger towards the group with my wand drawn. We came closer to the group of Slytherins, seeing Kat, Erica, Hunter and Alexandra Jackson, Scorpius Bromis and Rinée sitting next to Vreyair, who was looking over at us out of the corner of his eye. While Rinée was busy talking with the other Slytherins, Vreyair turned towards us, like a chicken noticing a fox.

"Alright there Vreyair?" I called over. Vreyair was up in a flash, his wand pointed at me, but I had already acted. "_Expelliarmus_!" The wand dove out his hand, and landed by my feet.

"Nice one Shanks!" Cody beamed from me to Vreyair, who had now launched himself towards me, although I did not know whether it was to attack me or reach his wand. Either way, I had pointed my wand at him again.

"_Impedimenta_!" Vreyair was knocked back onto the floor before he could reach his wand. The Slytherins had stood up, but Cody had already pointed his wand at Scorpius Bromis.

"_Pertificus Totalus_!" Scorpius dropped onto the floor, his eyes darting across the sky.

"I'll get you- you wait! Filthy..." Vreyair resorted to dark mutters and splutters before cursing me with names and hexes. However, myself and the Gryffindors around me simply laughed, since his wand was lying by my foot.

"I don't much appreciate that language. There are ladies present..." I grinned at Cody. "Wash out your mouth Vreyair- _Scourgify_!" Soapy bubbles foamed from Vreyair's mouth, who was now spluttering more than ever.

I looked around at the others watching and roaring with laughter, then took a step back, ready to hex Vreyair again, however, Rinée was now standing in front of me, pushing my armed hand away from Vreyair.

"That's enough!"

"Not for me." I smiled at her, raising my wand again, only to have her push away my hand again.

"Leave him alone Shanks."

"Why don't you make me _Watson_?" I smirked at her, instinctively ruffling up my hair again.

"Shanks-"

"_Sectumsempra_!" Vreyair had managed to crawl towards his wand, and had thrown the curse at me, like I had once at him. However, the spells cut across Rinée's shoulder, and sliced onto my neck and collarbone, scratching my eyebrow and temples. I shoved Rinée away from the curse as best I could, then pointed my own wand at him, thinking '_Levicorpus_'. In a flash, Vreyair was upside down, his wand once again on the floor. I looked around to Rinée, blood had spurted across her pearl-white shirt, although some of it was most likely mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to examine her cuts.

"I'm fine!" She brushed away my hand. "I said I'm fine!" She snapped at me.

"Let me take you to the hospital wing-"

"I can take care of myself! You're just as bad as him!" She hissed at me.

"I- what?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Hexing people and acting all smart - you're self-absorbed and I'm surprised you can even fit through the portrait hole with that fat head of yours!" With that, she was escorted to the Hospital wing by a silent Kat and Erica. I shook my head, looking after the girls.

"What's going around in her head?" I looked to James, utterly confused.

"Probably thinking you're a bit of a dick mate." James said, placing a hand on my shoulder. He thought for a moment. "Anyway, that's what _I_ got from that... Cody?"

"Yeah, I think that's pretty accurate..."

I turned away from watching Rinée walk off with the Slytherin girls and back to Vreyair who was suspended in the air.

"Now, who wants to see how Vreyair looks with bright pink hair..."

**Leave a review... or I just might have to hex you.**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Revision Techniques

I sat in the Great Hall, eating lunch.

"So, you revised yet?" I looked over to James.

"No. It's me." I scoffed. "I'll just wing it - it'll be fine."

"You're going to wing a N.E.W.T. exam? I shrugged.

"If I don't know it by now, I'm never going to. Besides, it's me - I'll be fine. Instead of reading, I think I'll do a bit of flying." I said, standing up from the table, zipping up my jacket. "Coming?"

"I don't know..." James said, scratching his arm. "I've got to revise-"

"You're _so _boring." Cody rolled his eyes at James. "I'm in - can't waste a day like this!"

"At least someone here is sane." I said slapping Cody on the back as we began to walk down towards the Broom cupboard.

"So, has Vreyair got into trouble yet because of the curse?"

"I doubt it." I muttered darkly. "He'd probably play the whole 'you didn't expel that gorgeous Gryffindor prodigy' card."

"You know, Rinée may have had a point when she said you're a bit self-absorbed." I nudged Cody in the shoulder playfully, then took my _Firebolt_ out of the cupboard, Cody retrieving his _Cleansweep Thirteen_.

As we began to mount our brooms, I stopped, noticing the particular Slytherin girl approaching us, accompanied by the Hufflepuff, Alexandra.

"Hey Shanks." Kat approached me, wearing some jeans and an expensive-looking jumper.

"Alright Kat?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." We stood there for an awkward moment. "How's your shoulder?" She asked finally.

"Yeah, it's okay - how's Rinée? There was a lot of blood..."

"She's fine - Potter came and helped."

"Well, that's good." I nodded. By this time, Cody was now up in the air. "Well, I'm going to go now-"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next week?" She asked suddenly. I stopped mounting my broom, shocked.

"...Yeah..." I said cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get a butterbeer or something?" She asked me, smiling her perfect, pearly smile. I wondered for a moment - did she mean as a date? I mean, our relationship wasn't exactly the model one, and was riddled with arguments, but there was something about her that made me remember the feelings we once had for each other. I nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great... well, I guess I'll see you there?"

"Guess so." I smiled at her. She walked away with a giggling Alexandra, and I shot up into the air with Cody.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing - going to Hogsmeade with Kat next week."

"Dating the ex - nice." Cody said sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"Rosie will be heartbroken." Cody grinned.

"Me and Rosie are mates - that's all." I assured him.

"Yeah well, you best make sure she knows that." He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." I looked around at the castle. "So, race to the Astronomy tower?"

Before I could turn to Cody for a response, he had sped off like lightning towards the largest tower on the skyline of the castle. I was soon after him, rushing after him on my _Firebolt_, eventually overtaking him and hovering outside a third year class taken in the Astronomy tower.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the filler - oh the angst of it all...**

**Thank you to Syao Blossoms for pointing out a plot-flaw - in Chapter 7, Shanks uses Sectumsempra even though he's never learnt it, so just ignore that - I'll change it when I finish the story... which will be fairly soon.**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Sleepwalking

It was the night after I had completed my Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. when I was awoken in the middle of the night to a hushed voice shaking me in a panick.

"Aiden? Aiden!"

"What?" I groaned, turning the other way to the voice.

"Aiden! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes." I slurred, hugging my pillow to my face. A moment later, water poured onto my face, waking me up. I shot up, looking up to the blinding light of the wand that was held close to my eyes. "Move your wand." I moaned. "I'm up!"

"Quiet!" The wand moved and I saw Rinée standing there.

"Rinée?" I asked. "You're not meant to be in the boys dorm..."

"Believe me, the smell is enough to keep me out." She said, moving to the window. I leant into the drawer, checking the necklace was still there - which it was not. I pulled out the draw entirely, looking for it. I closed the draw, looking in the next one - the necklace wasn't there! I checked under my bed, the counter, even under James' bed, alerted and panicking at the loss of the necklace.

"Come over here."

I made my way over to the window to see a silhouette of a figure make their way to the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.

"Yes?" I asked Rinée, confused by what I was meant to say. I walked back to my bed, checking under the pillow again for the necklace.

"Leanne's missing from her bed."

"Have you checked the common room?" I asked drowsily.

"Yes."

"Wish I could help you." I said, collapsing onto my bed. "I'll talk to you in the morning-" water was once again poured from Rinée's wand and onto my back. I let out a silent yelp of breath, and puled my shirt off. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to the Forest to bring Leanne back."

"I thought you could take care of yourself." I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"You know what, forget it - I'll be fine." She began to leave the room.

"Give me a minute." I muttered, reaching into my trunk to fish out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I looked up to see her still standing there. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hurry up." She said, turning around to face the door. I changed quickly and grabbed my thick coat as I walked out of the dorm with Rinée, picking up my wand as I did so.

We passed through the portrait hole, much to the displeasure of the Fat Lady, and quietly made our way out into the grounds.

"_Lumos_." I said, lighting my own wand. It was only then, when the cold night air awoke me, that I noticed Rinée was dressed in a winter's coat over her pink pyjamas. I stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Nice PJ's." I smiled at her. She shook her head. "So, I heard you're alright after Vreyair's little... incident."

"I asked for you help, not for a lecture." She muttered to me, marching towards the forest.

"Yeah, you'd be better off asking a teacher for help." I reminded her. "I'm half-awake, I don't know if I'll be much help to be honest..."

"Just be quiet okay?" She snapped.

"Alright fine." I rolled my eyes, walking into the forest with her.

We made our way past through the wood, nervously pacing through the trees and checking behind us every few seconds. I eventually stopped, bumping into a stationary Rinée.

"What is it-" We both looked up to see a lying Leanne on the floor, her hands wrapped around something that glinted in the moonlight. Wet from her hand dropping into the lake beside her, was my necklace. Rinée and I both ran towards Leanne, and I picked up the necklace from her hand, examining the scorched mark on her palm. I put the necklace around my neck and looked to Rinée.

"What the hell is she doing out here- Leanne? Leanne!" Leanne's eyes remained firmly closed.

"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing." I nodded, and helped pick up Leanne, but as we walked, I noticed my breath in front of my face. I stopped, feeling dread conjur up in my stomach. I looked around to the lake, which began to freeze over. Rinée looked over to me uneasily, noticing her breath as well. "Shanks? Aiden, what is it?"

"Take Leanne to the Hospital wing... we need to get out of here-" Before I could finish I saw a cloaked figure approach - skeletal and ethereal, it drifted from the darkness of the trees, making its way over the frozen lake. I pointed my wand at it, backing away with Rinée.

"Aiden, run!" I looked at the Dementor, frozen, but looking back to Rinée, I realised fighting was stupid. I threw one of Leanne's arms around my neck and ran with Rinée back through the forest, our wands lighting the way.

We sprinted for five minutes before we could see the silhouette of the castle in the moonlight. I stopped, looking back at the creature behind us. I raised my wand.

"Rinée, get help!"

"Shanks, what are you-"

"Just go!" I pointed my wand at the Dementor, trying to think of a happy memory - winning the Quidditch Cup! I tried to focus on the pride I felt of it, feeling the weight of the cup as I raised it above my head... "_Expecto Patronum_!" Nothing happened. The Dementor came closer, and as it did, so did the screaming of a crowd at the death of a Quidditch player...

I focused on winning the cup - Cody hugging me and laughing, Dom and Sadie kissing out of sheer joy, Rinée kissing me on the cheek along with Cody and Dom...

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I bellowed, feeling my wand begin to shake, and the silvery dish exited my wand, holding the Dementor at bay. I tried to focus more on the exact details - how Rinée had tied up her hair especially tight into a ponytail for the game, so as to not distract her. How Cody would receive unwelcome looks from Vreyair for throwing the quaffle at his face. The dish became bigger, and I felt more confident - I could conjure a Patronus! I wasn't tired, I wasn't exhausted anymore - I could hold the Dementor at bay.

A moment later, I saw a brilliant, bright stag charge forwards, lowering its head and ram into the Dementor, knocking it backwards and sending it lurching off into the darkness. The stag stopped in front of me, lowering it's head before evaporating into the air. I looked around to see Professor Potter standing there.

"Aiden, what are you doing out here?"

**Look at that - Dementors are still hanging around. You didn't think I'd forgotten about them did you?**


	33. Chapter 32

**I am sad (but not too sad) to announce that this story will be ending in roughly eight chapters. I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters of this installment, and based upon feedback I get from you guys, I may be writing a sequel - if I do, I will need two very certain types of students to be submitted... I do not want to give anything away, so I'll make a post after I complete this story. For the moment, however, please enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Disaster in Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade was a small, fairytale-esque village that sat in a valley of ever-snowing mountains. It was on the Saturday morning after being in the Forbidden Forest that I met up with Kat in Hogsmeade.

I walked into the town, hands tightly shoved into a thick peacoat. I walked beside Kat, with several bandages on my body from Vreyair's curse. Kat was wearing a elegantly woven emeral coat with a matching beret on top of her dark, straight hair. She was a contrast to me, as I wore my scuffed jeans and had an especially messy style to my hair today, since I had to keep rustling the snow out of it.

"So, how're your N.E.W.T.s?" Kat asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"They're fine." I shrugged. "Winging them - you know."

"I do - you were exactly the same last year." She said with a smile.

"Hey, I got good grades in my O.W.L.s" I defended myself.

"Oh please - your Divination practical?"

"What about it?"

"I see a goblet and there's a rock inside it." She mimicked me.

"Hey, I tried - that's more than can be said for you." I grinned as we made our way into the Three Broomsticks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with her lips pulling up slightly.

"Oh really? So, you don't remember lying through your teeth about the crystal ball?" We ordered two butterbeers (which I paid for) then sat down at a small table behind the crowd of other Hogwarts students.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." She smiled. "So, congratulations by the way - about the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh yeah - we utterly destroyed you." I took a sip from my bottle. "Twice." I added in afterthought.

"Okay, true - but, unlike you, we beat Hufflepuff."

"That's unfair - I was knocked off my broom."

"Oh quit whining." Kat rolled her eyes at me. "You lost, they won."

"Just like you lost?"

"We'll let you have this one." Kat smiled. "But next year, that cup is ours."

"I'd _love_ to see that happen - Slytherins win without cheating for once."

"I don't cheat." Kat said, drinking from her own bottle.

"Not at Quidditch, no." She giggled as she swallowed down her drink, then she glanced behind me. "What is it?" I looked behind as well to see Rinée and Vreyair sitting on the other side of the pub, talking deeply. I looked back to Kat. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She nodded, drinking her own drink. "How about you?"

"I'm good... why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought that you and Rinée..." I sighed, tracing the neck of my bottle with my finger.

"Why does everyone always think something is happening between us?"

"Because I know her. And I know you." I dropped my gaze from her. "You know, we may act like we don't know each other anymore, but I still know you." She dropped her own gaze. "So, what's happening with you two?"

"Nothing, okay? Nothing is happening - sometimes we're mates, sometimes we're not. I haven't a clue what she's thinking."

"But... you like her right?"

"I don't really want to talk about this Kat." I said, drinking some more. "I mean, it's a bit awkward."

"Why? Because we used to go out?"

"No, because we broke up." I corrected her.

"Same thing-"

"No, very different actually." She shook her head.

"You know what, this was a mistake-"

"Maybe it was." I muttered darkly, watching her leave. As she did so, I noticed Vreyair had left as well, and Kat was literally following him out of the door.

I looked over to Rinée, who was now sat alone at her table, reading. She had a heavy and warm-looking coat on and underneath donned a tattered and worn jumper over a pair of jeans and trainers. I picked up my bottle and walked over to her, sitting down opposite her. I pulled her book away and began to read the title.

"_Preferred Preface for Perfect Prefects_." I said, looking up at her. "I didn't know you were a _prefect_ Watson. That's amazing!"

"Give me my book back-" She reached for it, but I had pulled it out of her reach.

"Why the cold shoulder?"

"There's no cold shoulder, I just need to leave." She garbled quickly.

"Is that why you got yourself a drink?" I raised an eyebrow, handing the book back to her. She snatched it into her bag.

"My friends are waiting for me." She murmured, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. I finished my drink and went after her, out into the cold.

"So, you and Vreyair huh?" I asked, hands in my pockets.

"What about me and Diedrich?"

"You know, sharing a drink... in the cold. I half expected you two to order a plate of spaghetti..."

"What?"

"Muggle film." I waved it away.

"Anyway, what about you?" She stopped suddenly, arms crossed.

"What about me?"

"Just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Has anything... interesting happened? Anything significant lately?" I paused for a moment to think.

"It's Summer. We won at Quidditch." Rinée began to walk past me, and I jogged back up to her. "Harry Potter's teaching us. Dementor attacked us last night - oh, I'm also Hogwarts Dueling Champion-"

"I'm not talking about Quidditch or Harry Potter." Rinée said seriously, looking away from me.

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

"Nothing." She said, stopping to look in a shop window. I paused, thinking about what she could possibly be referring to. As I looked at her I noticed her dark, blue-ish tinged hair was now not tied up anymore - instead, it was left hanging down beside her face.

"Your hair's down." I stated.

"What?"

"Your hair..." I gestured to it. "It looks nice." She still glared daggers at me, but I could have sworn I saw the corners of her lips rise. "I was here with Kat." I said, hoping this might be what she was talking about. The corners of her lips dropped.

"As in Kat Turner?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." She laughed lightly. "Really it is. It's really great." She shook her head at me, a smile put on that seemed uncomfortable.

"So I've heard." I furrowed my brow at her. "Are you upset or...?"

"No, why would I be?" She asked pointedly. I didn't know if it was from anger or the cold, but she began to turn a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well, you know me and Kat-"

"What about you and Kat?" She interrupted, acting strangely... well, that was it - she was acting strangely.

"Well, you seem kind of on edge about it."

"Probably being in the presence of the Dueling Champion." She said sarcastically. "I'm just a little surprised is all." She muttered lowly.

"Surprised about what?"

"You and her." She said simply. A moment later she turned towards me again, speaking earnestly. "I thought you two hated each other."

"Funny, I was just going to say the same about you and certain Slytherin."

"If you're talking about Diedrich-"

"Clearly, I am. Come on Rin, he used Dark Magic on you." I said, genuinely trying to understand why she was still with him.

"Just like you did on him?"

"That was completely different - I didn't know what it did. Your boyfriend, on the other hand..."

"Just leave him out of this." She said, offended.

"Okay, leave Kat out of this."

"You know what, I am so done trying to stick up for you!"

"Then don't." I shrugged simply. Her eyes narrowed into electric blue slits, and if looks could kill...

"You know, Vreyair might be a bit mean at times, but at least there's another side to him - that's the difference between you and him." She poked a finger into my chest angrily.

"Well, I'm glad there's a difference, because I sure as hell would want everyone thinking we're the same!" I chuckled lightly.

"Just - don't talk to me okay?"

"Fine." I began to walk away.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I shouted back at her, eventually walking into Cody.

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

"No."

**Oh the angst of teenage life... let me know what you guys thought! Also, just a quick count, who's your favourite character so far in the story?**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Heart of a Lion

I sat up in my bed, my wand alight by my side as I examined the necklace that hung down onto my chest. I was fascinated by it, knowing every scratch and dent by heart, yet there was a feeling of unease in my stomach as I held the piece of silver. I couldn't open it either - it seemed the locking mechanism was jammed, and no charm would open it.

I dropped the necklace back onto my chest, thinking about the events that had transpired in Hogsmeade - overall, it seemed that Kat was annoyed at me because of Rinée, and Rinée was annoyed at me because of Kat. The moral of the story? Girls were more confusing than any charm.

Deciding I wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight, I stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the forest and smiling to myself - I had conjured a Patronus to keep the Dementors at bay. I could actually do it! One of the most complex and powerful spells, and I could conjure it at seventeen. And Sergetov was saying I was 'mediocre' at best...

My thoughts were halted as I saw a white light moving across the grounds. Narrowing my eyes, I saw a silhouette moving towards the tree line. I tried to look closer, but from the casual clothing of jeans and a hood, I could assume it was a student. I grabbed a hood from my trunk and picked up my wand, making my way to the Forest.

I approached the tree line cautiously, still terrified of the hooded demons that lurked in the darkest shadows of the Forest. I held my wand high, illuminating the ground a good ten feet around me.

As I went deeper and deeper into the forest, I began to lose sight of the castle, with only the candlelight burning brightly through the windows to guide me like a lighthouse. Suddenly, I stopped walking, listening intently. I looked left as I repeatedly heard the incantations.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

I ran towards the voice, and saw Diedrich standing in front of three Dementors, backing away from them, a look of pure terror on his face. He looked over to me, with no recognizable expression on his face apart from one of confusion. I ran towards him and held out my wand at the Dementors.

I thought about my friends, James, Cody and Dom. How much fun I had with them - how loyal we were to one another. How we were our own community, and nothing could shatter it. I thought about my mother, and how proud I was to be her son, and how strong she had been in her life. I thought about how proud my dad would've been when I won the Quidditch cup, and remembered the joy I had felt at the victory of it - the roar of the crowd, the euphoric realization and the kiss on the cheek from Rinée...

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I bellowed, feeling my wand shake violently until out of the tip burst a creature.

A beast landed on all fours as it pounced out and onto the ground. A large, silver lion, majestic and fierce full mane, charged at speed towards the hooded creatures, knocking into them and sending them spiralling away into the darkness. The lion remained there for a time, until it paced back towards my wand, which I gradually lowered to the floor, beaming to myself.

I saw the unconscious Diedrich lying on the floor - he too had passed out like I had before. I grabbed him and hoisted him over my shoulder, swapping my wand into my other hand, and using it as a torch to find my way back to the castle.

"Professor!" I called for Professor Twig, who now stood at the door.

"Shanks! My god boy - what've you done to Vreyair?"

"Nothing - it was the Dementors! They attacked him!"

"Oh my goodness..." He began to examine Vreyair, then called for other Professors. "How on Earth did you repel them boy?"

"I... I cast a Patronus." I said, unable to hide a smile.

"A Patronus?"

"A corporeal one." I nodded eagerly.

"We'll talk about this later Shanks." Twig said, escorting Vreyair away and presumably to the Hospital Wing.

Whether it was because of Vreyair now in the hospital wing for fainting or myself conjuring a corporeal Patronus, I definitely made my way back to the dorm with a spring in my step.

**So! What do you think of Shanks' Patronus? Let me know what you think your character's Patronus would be in the comments!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Mirror, Mirror

I sat in the library, reading through my Defense Against the Dark Arts book - leisurely of course - I had already taken my exam. I flicked through the pages about reanimated corpses called Inferi, bored stiff, until I came across another page - one about Dementors I shuddered at the thought of their coldness and atmospheric presence of doom. I closed the book quickly, shoving it in my bag with the memories of the Dementors, and all the memories they brought up when they approached.

I stood up from the desk and pulled my bag across my shoulder, walking through the corridors and intent on making my way back to the dorm when I heard voices.

"...conceited, arrogant, vain, self-absorbed show-off!" Vreyair was fuming in an empty classroom. A moment later, I heard the bored voice of Rinée drawl out, exasperated.

"Tautology." She pointed out.

"If I ever get my hands on him, I swear..." Vreyair growled.

"You know, you're being really ungrateful." I peeked around the corner to see Rinée hop off the desk she was sitting on. "Everyone knows about what happened last night - what were you thinking?"

"I-What? I was thinking about how everyone was making a big deal out of Shanks casting a Patronus."

"So what?"

"So, I wanted to show everyone he wasn't anything special - anyone can cast a Patronus!"

"Oh really?" Rinée cocked an eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Yes." He said with a straight face.

"Liar." She said with one hundred percent confidence.

"Okay fine, I haven't been mentored by the celebrity Potter but..." he sighed, and for the first time, I saw a different side to Vreyair. He held Rinée's hand. "I just feel like he's... snaking his way between us."

"We'll always be friends Diedrich - you know that."

"Friends." He nodded.

"We've talked about this before." She sighed, standing up. "I just... I don't-"

"You don't like me that way." He nodded. "It's okay, I can wait-" Vreyair tried to reassure her, reaching for her hands, but she pulled away.

"Why did you curse Shanks?"

"What?" He asked, his voice no longer compassionate and warm, but piercing and cold.

"Why did you curse Shanks?" She repeated her question. "You knew what it would do." He shook his head.

"I said I was sorry about that... I never meant to hurt you-"

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Shanks." He laughed bitterly to himself.

"Are you forgetting he did the same thing to me?"

"He didn't know what it did." She stated.

"How can you know that?" She paused, a tense moment passed as I leaned myself against the wall, listening intently. "You're still talking to him aren't you?"

"I'm allowed to talk to him." She said, a hint of frustration evident in her voice. Vreyair let out a long exhale of breath. "We are not together, and even if we were Diedrich, that would not give you the right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

"Do you like him?" He asked determinedly. My heart was caught in my throat.

"What?"

"Do you like him?" Vreyair repeated his question.

"That's none of your business." She said coldly.

"It is if he's jinxing me all the time!"

"Oh, so you have a problem with him hexing you into the air, but it's fine if you curse him and me?" She shouted back at him.

"I said I was sorry!"

"But you're not!" She yelled. "You knew what that curse did and you used it because you were angry! You're just as bad as your friends - using Dark Magic on students..."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me Diedrich." She said fiercely. I could hear her voice beginning to crack. "So what if I do like him? What would it matter if I did?" Diedrich was now deadly silent, no longer shouting. "He doesn't like me, and... I-I have too much to think about." I heard her sniff. "I thought we were friends Diedrich."

I heard hurried footsteps and dashed away into another chamber, closing the heavy door behind me as quickly and as quietly as I did. I couldn't help grinning to myself as I walked through the chamber, and I shortly stopped, noticing the object in the centre of the stone chamber.

A tall mirror stood there, framed in gold. As I drew closer to the mirror, I ran a hand over the engravings that rand over the head of the mirror - it was some strange language - like Latin, only... well, not.

I took my place in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection, only this time I wasn't alone. I was stood between two people - a tall man with cropped hair next to a woman with warm green eyes...

I looked at my mum and dad, amazed. I turned around to see them, only to realize no-one was there. I looked back into the mirror, where my parents remained smiling. I looked at the figures, utterly and truly amazed. At my foot stood a younger figure - a boy. He seemed to be little more than a toddler, with a pair of warm green eyes and messily ruffled black hair forming on his head. I eyed him strangely in the mirror, then looked down at my own leg - no one was there. I looked back at the mirror, where the three figures were smiling at me. I furrowed my brow.

"What is this?" I wondered aloud, reaching out to touch the glass.

"It is a mirror Aiden." I looked around to see Almsdeeds standing directly behind me, although he did not show in the reflection of the mirror. "Indeed, it is not a usual mirror... but still shows our reflection." I paused.

"Does it show your parents?" I asked. "Your family?" Almsdeeds smiled.

"It may. If that is what one desires." I furrowed my brow again, confused. "Permit me to explain?" I nodded. "This is a mirror that does not show one's face, but rather the desire of one's heart." I bit my lip, examining the reflection of my parents and the child.

"So... it shows the person what they want?"

"It shows one what they _truly_ want." Almsdeeds corrected me. I scratched the back of my head. "You say you see your family?" I nodded, entranced by the look of my smiling parents.

"Sir? What do you see?" Almsdeeds simply smiled at me in response.

"I would advise you to make your way to the Great Hall. I believe you have an exam with Madame Fortis."

**That's right - Mirror of Erised. What would you see if you looked in it?**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Out of the Frying Pan...

Given the summer, most people were revising outside. This meant that the common room was virtually empty. I walked into the ruby room, looking over to the crackling fire. Someone had ignited it despite it being exceedingly hot and in the afternoon.

I put my hands in my trousers, seeing the smartly-uniformed girl sitting by the fire, sniffling quietly. I bit my lip, deciding whether or not I should talk to her - it had only been an hour since I had heard her and Vreyair arguing. I decided I should try to cheer her up - after all, I was why she was so upset.

"Hey." Rinée spun around to see me, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand, silently sniffing

"Hi Aiden." I sat down next to her on the couch, trying to act as cavalier as ever.

"Who's upset you?" I asked innocently. She looked at me, pretending she hadn't been crying.

"Who says I'm upset?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Well, it's either that or hayfever, and we're inside..." Rinée's face relaxed, seeming less forced.

"Yeah... I-I'm..." She searched for words to say.

"Don't have to talk about it you know." I put my bag down on the floor.

"Sorry." She said with another sad smile.

"Hey, I know where you're coming from." I reassured her. "Sometimes the last thing you want to do is talk about it."

"More like you want to, but you just..." She trailed off, shaking her head and looking up from her book into the fire. I searched for something to say that would cheer her up.

"If you want, we could go and hex Vreyair? Trust me - it's cathartic." She chuckled slightly.

"Maybe in a little bit." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, deciding there was no better time to bring up the topic of what Vreyair had said to her.

"So... I sort of overheard you and Vreyair..." She looked up at me with wide eyes, no longer smiling, but looking rather shocked instead. "I didn't mean to, I just... yeah." I sighed. She groaned and put her head into her hands. "If it helps, Kat was pretty much the same in Hogsmeade?" She looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah - sort of similar stuff was said."

"How similar?" She inquired. I thought for a moment.

"Fairly similar. She said I... you know." I gestured towards her; saying it just felt too awkward.

"Oh." Was all she could muster. We both looked into the crackling fire, unsure of what to say next. "Do you?" She asked after a time.

"Do I what?" I asked, doing my best to sound casual.

"You know..." She shrugged.

"Yeah- I'm sorry, I'm not good at this stuff." I tried to inform her. "It's just..." I shuddered, feeling ridiculously awkward. "Was he right?" I asked, trying my upmost to be cavalier. She bit her lip.

"About me and you?" I nodded. "...I...I don't..." She shook her head. My stomach dropped before she even finished the sentence - she didn't like me back. Figures - the one interesting girl at Hogwarts that wasn't a she-devil that I liked didn't want me.

"I guessed." I muttered. "I- I just knew someone like you wouldn't be interested in someone like me..." I said, trying to ignore the pit in my stomach.

"Someone like me?" He oceanic blue eyes turned into enraged slits. "What's that supposed to mean, someone like me?" She stood up in a fiery manner. "Listen, I might not start giggling and fawning all over you like other girls, but let me tell you something Aiden Shanks, don't think for a second I'm some sort of heartless person who enjoys the attention, unlike you! I mean, you go around hexing people for the fun of it - you're nothing more than an impetuous, self-obsessed bully!" I bit my lip, trying not to smile - only she could have taken that as an offensive statement. "What?" She demanded why I was smiling. I moved my hand away from my mouth.

"I meant someone nice." I said. Her brow relaxed and aquatic orbs returned to their doe-eyed state.

"Oh." She said eventually, sinking back down onto the couch, turning a deep _deep_ shade of scarlet. We stayed like that for a moment, eyes glued to the fireplace. "He was right." She said eventually. I couldn't help but stop smiling, looking over at her. "Diedrich, he... he was right." She turned to me. "About all of it."

I could have sworn my jaw dropped onto the ground then - it felt strange, as if it wasn't really happening, as if something would happen in the next sentence to stop this daydream, like Professor Twig snapping his fingers in front of my closed eyes. But nothing happened, we just looked at each other.

"So... so we both...?"

"I guess so." She said, letting out a deep breath. "I"m sorry about what I said before... I don't really think you're conceited." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I do but..." She took another deep breath. "I like you." She finally said, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of sanguine. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from beaming at her - mainly I was confused. It had seemed obvious that she hated me.

I then started to notice she was coming closer - leaning in, wait, was she going in for a kiss? I found myself leaning in as well on pure instinct. I was inches away from her face, able to count the freckles on her nose, able to see my own reflection in her fluorescent eyes. I finally closed my own and felt my mouth brush onto her own soft, petal-shaped lips.

It was so surreal - I immediately felt weightless. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins like I was chasing after the Golden Snitch on my _Firebolt_. I could feel myself surging through the air, wind whipping my hair back, the joy of hearing a crowd chant my name - I felt as if I could fight off a hundred Dementors!

We both finally leant back, and it took me a good five seconds to open my eyes and close my mouth. I looked at a bright red Rinée, who was awkwardly pulling her shirt cuffs over her wrists and knuckles. I moved up the couch next to her, placing my arm around the back of the sofa and allowing her to lean into me, watching the fire.

"Well, why wouldn't you?" I grinned. She hit my in the ribs, but I could see the smile on her face as she muttered how conceited I was. And I could have stayed like that forever, missed every exam - even if there was a Quidditch match, I wouldn't have missed it. It was just a pure, happy moment. One of the happiest I had had in a long time.

I heard a burst and a scramble as someone ran into the common room. Rinée and I jumped apart from each, looking to see who was there.

"Shanks! Did you hear?"

"Anouke?" I asked, slightly frustrated. "You've got really crap timing-"

"Have you heard about St. Mungo's?" Her tone was one to make my smile drop and my stomach plummet.

"What? What about St. Mungo's?"

"It's been attacked."

**Let me know what you guys think about the whole Shanks/Rinée sequence, and the shocking development involving St. Mungo's!**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Unlikely Allies

By the time Rinée had caught up to me, I had already dashed down the grand stone staircases and travelled down seven floors before I had marched outside, making my way towards the Broom Cupboard.

"Shanks? Shanks! What's going on?" Rinée jogged to catch up to me.

"My mum's there."

"Where?"

"St. Mungo's."

"What?" She sounded completely dazed. "Why haven't you told me-"

"There's no time!" I tried to explain urgently. "I've got to get there..." I told myself aloud.

"How? I mean, we have exams-"

"She could be dying!" I said, astounded by how she didn't understand. "Rinée, she's the only family I have!"

"Well... we- let's go tell Almsdeeds! He could help..." Rinée desperately tried to suggest. I didn't listen, and continued running down the greenery towards the cupboard.

"There's no time! I've got to get there now!" I shouted back to her, not stopping for her to catch up. I arrived at the cupboard, where a few students stood, curious about my rushing actions.

"Aiden!" I stopped, looking back at her, my broom in hand. "Whatif Blackmoore's there?"

"So what if he is? Rinée, she's my mum? Am I supposed to let her die?" She bit her lip, eyes full of emotion. "What would you do?" I didn't move, waiting for her to reply. Eventually, she looked to the ground with a sigh.

"I'd go." I mounted my _Firebolt_.

"Go and tell Almsdeeds-" Rinée marched past me and pulled out her _Cleansweep Thirteen_, walking back to me. "Rinée, you're not-"

"I'm going. If Blackmoore's there, you'll need help."

I saw James and a group of other students rushing down towards us from the castle. He took one look at us both, then walked past me, getting a school broom.

"I'm coming too." He informed me, mounting it.

"What? No, James-"

"I've known Marie my whole life." He said firmly. "You're not the only one who cares."

"You don't know how dangerous this is-" I tried to explain - they didn't understand!

"Don't tell me what to do." Rinée pointed a finger at me. "It's our decision." I tried to find something to say - anything!

"I'm coming too." A fourth figure mounted a broom. I shook my head.

"Daniel..." I said slowly, trying to figure out what to say.

"What? I may not be as... popular as you, or as smart as you..." He murmured as he looked at the three of us. "I'm still coming."

"It's dangerous Dan."

"I know." He said, holding onto his broom tightly. "I'm still coming." James looked at me.

"We're with you Shanks." I nodded.

It was time for me to visit St. Mungo's.

**Very VERY short chapter, I know. But, the next one will be very long. Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I should be able to at the end of the month (exams).**

**Check out the poll on my profile as well!**

**Rouge.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the long delay - almost finished now though guys...**

Chapter 37: Into the Fire...

St. Mungo's was usually a calm and quiet place, with healers filling the corridors as they tended to their patients. Many times I'd sit there and talk to my mother's healer, Isabella, would tend to my awake but comatose-imitating mother. Now, however, St. Mungo's was still calm and quiet, but in a far more unsetting way - part of the walls were blown apart, smoke and fire sprouting through the floor, providing the only source of light for us in the night light now.

The desk at the front was now imbedded into a wall, blood smeared across the front of it as well as the remains of a healer's robes.

"No bodies," I heard Daniel mutter, "but all this blood..."

"Hopefully it's Blackmoore's." I muttered darkly; if he was her, if he had harmed my mother...

We finally came to a cross section. I looked through the devastated halls, trying to figure out which way to go... I couldn't tell which hallway lead to my mother. I cursed to myself, kicking a small mound of tiles out of frustration.

"Aiden?" I looked over to Rinée, who was giving me a concerned look. I chose to try to ignore it.

"We'll split up," I said finally, "Each go down a different corridor - meet back here in ten minutes."

"Split up?" Daniel asked, panic evident in his American accent. "That's not a good idea - that's what happens in horror movies-"

"Shut up Daniel." I muttered, walking down one corridor by myself, leaving the others to find their own way. I needed to find my mother...

With a flick of my wand, a dazzling white light emitted from the tip of my wand, lighting my way. I walked over the audibly noticeable crunches of tiles and suddenly stopped, hearing distant echoes of footsteps... heavy footsteps.

I spun around, pointing my wand into the darkness behind me. I looked into the doorway beside me - just emptiness... but there was something about it. My gut told me there was something familiar about this room...

It was my mum's.

I walked in and examined the beds - all of them were capsized, but no bodies were in sight. I bit my lip as I heard the footsteps again - one by one, they'd get closer. They were slow though - too slow to be a panicked... but too fast to be injured.

"James?" I asked aloud. "Rinée?" I heard a hiss from behind me and spun around, a red spark jettisoning from my wand as I fell backwards, knocking into a pile of tiles as my jinx shattered the tiles from another wall. I looked around to the sudden halt of footsteps, which suddenly began to resume, at a more deliberate and hurried pace.

I pulled myself behind a steel bedframe, knocking the mattress up against it to better hide me as I shook my wand.

"_Nox_." I whispered hurriedly as I stopped breathing from sheer fear; he was in the room. I let out small, shallow breaths as quietly as I could, listening intently for his footsteps...

He began to come closer towards me, I could hear his feet clipping against the shards of emerald tiles.

Suddenly, there was a stop. He seemed to have turned around and moved towards the other side of the room. I licking my lips nervously, I peered through the tears in the mattress to see a large man there, dressed from head to toe in black robes, although there was a large 'x' carved into his back. He grabbed a bedframe with one hand, then propelled it into a wall, taking a chunk of it out. My mouth dropped in awe - how could he do that? Such strength...

Suddenly he stopped delving through the wreckage of the hospital and slowly turned around to face my bedframe: his face was gaunt and pointed, his eyes a dark and shark-like ebony while his skin was alabaster white. Out of the corners of his mouth, I saw long black lines of hair... it took me a few moments to realise it wasn't hair - it was stitching. The messily-applied surgery continued across his face and arms, evident from the stitches continuing through his right sleeve, curving onto his palm.

He stood there for a moment, tall and horrific, until I heard a series of cackles, making both my eyes and his to the third man, who walked into the room with a fourth character, who made me close my eyes in exasperation.

"Zavar, I've found a gate-crasher." The man grinned. I examined him in his own wandlight - a familiar young man who was only about half the age of the demonic figure between us; He had a certain tone of silver hair, slicked back to his shoulders, his eyes glowed a sickly violet shade and his grin had a touch of instability to it. Blackmoore pulled the fourth character into the light - it was Daniel.

Zavar moved towards Daniel, who's face was frozen with fear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him at a barely audible volume. I didn't hear Daniel respond. Zavar looked to Blackmoore, a cavalier expression on his face. "Have your fun." He muttered and Blackmoore's face sparkled like a child's on christmas as I heard Daniel whimper. Instinct commanded me as I immediately shot up from behind the bed and hurled a jinx at Blackmoore, who easily deflected it. I pointed my wand at him, ready to send another, but Zavar had noticed me, his wand pointed at me too.

"Shanks!" Daniel gasped as Blackmoore tightened his grip around his throat.

"Let him go!" I demanded.

"You want to play? You want to play?" Blackmoore asked at an excited pace, ending with a cackle of glee. "Brilliant!"

"Shanks, don't worry about me! Get out of he-"

"Let him go now!" I demanded once more.

"Calm down Blackmoore!" Zavar barked at his associate, who immediately stayed quiet, looking at me with a morbid intent. Zavar smiled at me, and changed his tone to an exceedingly polite and sophisticated one. "You must excuse my friend... it's been a while since he's had a... playmate we'll say." I kept my distance steady from the approaching man, eyes fixated on his unstitched mouth.

"Let him go." I said once more, wand still pointed at the terrifying creature in front of me, who finally stopped. His jet-black eyes narrowed.

"You look remarkably familiar..." He muttered aloud. "I've seen those eyes before." He looked back to Blackmoore and his captive. "Shanks..." He muttered, looking at Daniel.

"Marie Shanks..." Blackmoore gave me a psychotic beam before cackling again. "This-is-_perfect_!" He yelled aloud, throwing Daniel onto the floor. "This is fantastic-"

"Please, calm yourself Blackmoore..." Zevar spoke quietly, eyes nailed to mine. "Of course, you must... Aiden isn't it?" My wand lowered towards the ground as he spoke my name. How did he know me? And what's more, how did he know my mother? Is she why he attacked the hospital?

I tried to focus and brought my wand back up to point at his advancing face.

"Let him go." I ordered again. I was met by a series of 'tuts' by Zavar.

"Oh, that's not polite..." He said with his black slits cutting into my very soul. "Here I am trying to engage you in conversation. You should at least indulge me first." I gritted my jaw as I looked to Blackmoore, who's wand was gripped tightly, an expression on his face that told me he was about to use it...

I jerked my wand over to Blackmoore.

"_Expelliarmu_-"

"_Crucio_!" He shrieked, and I collapsed to the floor; every part of my body was in sheering pain, it felt as if I was being ripped apart, with every cell in my body sparking alight. I couldn't think, I couldn't stop it, all I could do was writhe in pain on the floor, as I heard Blackmoore's joyful squawks and Daniel's shouts for me to be released from the unbearable pain.

"Blackmoore..." Zavar said once, but the pain intensified, and I could only yell out in pain. I tried to grit my teeth and stop as I attempted to keep eye contact with Blackmoore - I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. However, with a flick of his wrist, I yelled out again, the pain making me feel like my spine was being pulled through my body. "Blackmoore!" Zavar turned around to Blackmoore, who finally let up on the curse, allowing me to breathe heavily and close my eyes on the floor, with blood dripping from my palms from where my nails had tore into my clenched fists. I grabbed my wand and shot back up, only to be thrown against the wall by Blackmoore's wand again, with large and thick ropes winding around me and binding me to the wall, My wand on the floor inches below my feet.

"That's better." He smoothed his hair back. "Now, I presume you have come to save your lovely mother?" Blackmoore sniggered to himself. "Well, that's a touching sentiment - really, I mean it." He said with a genuine face. "Weak, but still... touching." He wondered aloud.

"Let me go and I'll show you how touching it is-" I began to spit the threat at him.

"And I also presume this," he looked towards Daniel, "belongs to you?" I kept quiet. "Well, he must be, otherwise you would not try to protect him so... so boldly." He pondered.

"The aurors will be here soon!" Daniel shouted.

"I'm sure they will be," Zavar turned around to Daniel with an annoyed face, "until then, kindly keep quiet." He waved his wand and Daniel could no longer speak. "Now, back to the matter at hand..." he turned to face me. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. Back then, you were only a little boy."

"I've never met you before in my life." I said quickly, trying to twist out of the ropes I was now clad in.

"Now, now, are you sure?" He asked carefully.

"I think I'd remember." I said, words dripped in hate. He simply chuckled.

"Ah yes... my self-surgery." He gestured to his mouth. "I never have been too neat..." He said lowly, more to himself than to me. "It's a shame really."

"Not really - I doubt you were that good-looking to start with." I said quickly. I was met only by another polite smile from Zavar and a psychopathic cackle from Blackmoore.

"He's got spirit he has!" He said in between cackles. "Oh, he's going to be fun..."

"Blackmoore!" Zavar yelled angrily at him. "Calm yourself!" He almost bawled. "After all..." He began to spoke smoothly again. "I know we have royalty in the room." He smiled at me.

"I didn't realise you were a Quidditch fan." I said sarcasticallly.

"Ah..." Zavar's smile became wider, forcing several of the stitching to come undone. "You don't know." Confusion flooded into my mind.

"Know what?" Zavar simply gave another dry chuckle.

"Well, who you are my dear, dear boy."

"Now, dear Aiden, didn't you ever wonder why your mother was taken when you were a child? Why 'Professor' Potter, Head Auror, chose to work at Hogwarts so suddenly? Why Almsdeeds didn't expel you after your... well, rather embarrassing display of Dark Magic?" It all made sense now - something was happening that involved me... it seemed obvious now. As I began thinking about what he meant, I saw a figure move behind Blackmoore, illuminated by the moonlight that shined through the hole in the wall that Zavar caused earlier... I tried not to smile as I saw Rinée's face. "Very impressive that, by the way." Zavar complimented me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Zavar quickly, trying to maintain his attention.

"You're a very talented wizard Aiden - I'm sure you know that already. But, did you know about your ancestors?"

"My ancestors?" I asked, confused. "What do you-"

"Enough talking!" Blackmoore burst out angrily. "Let's just kill the boy now!"

"If I am to kill once again, I would like the boy to know why. If you wish to kill, wait until the aurors arrive."

My eyes flickered over to Rinée, who's face was now struck by panic. However, my eyes focused on Rinée for a moment too long, as Zavar turned around to face her.

"You." He said slowly, examining her face. "You're worried for them aren't you?" She gulped, raising her wand. "Now why would you be worried for them?" His wand drifted through the air, and he smiled to himself. "Ah... your father... and... mother?" He looked over to Blackmoore. "Blackmoore, do you remember Karen Watson?" Blackmoore's face grinned as he looked to Rinée.

"Karen? Karen Watson's baby girl?" He grinned to himself. "What an amazing start to the night!" He began to walk towards her. "You've got her mouth... was always such a pretty mouth."

"Stay away from her!" I tried to shout as the ropes began to constrict around my throat.

"Why?" I gulped, realizing that I had given it away. Blackmoore laughed hysterically. "Baby Shanks and Watson!" He laughed. "Oh, this is convenient!"

"Blackmoore, calm yourself..." Zavar tried to calm his colleague.

"It was back when I ran with Death Eaters," Blackmoore began to tell us, "Watson was so confident the aurors would get there in time." He began to keel over in laughter. Rinée raised her wand at him in anger. "Oh, she knows how to play! Karen wasn't the playing type - all work. Dull girl." He laughed, casually dismissing the fact that Rinée was pointing her wand at his face. "Of course, it was the same for mummy Shanks." I looked down at my wand, flexing an open hand at it. "Oh, she holds the record - never said a word. Quite impressive... although now all she does is lie in a bed-"

"_Stupefy_!" Rinée yelled at Blackmoore, who blocked the spell, beginning to advance on her.

"_Accio!_" I shouted, stretching my hand out at my wand. Nothing happened. I looked at the sparring pair, with Daniel now retrieving his own wand and shooting non-verbal spells at Zavar. "_Accio_!" I tried shouting again, looking at the wand. Nothing happened. I looked over to see Daniel be disarmed by Zavar. I closed my eyes, focusing on the wand - I needed it. I clenched my fist and opened it, the word '_Accio_' burnt into my mind.

My wand shot up to my hand, and after thinking '_Releshio_', I dropped onto the ground, throwing a hex towards Blackmoore, then another at Zavar. I darted out of the way of an emerald jet and hid behind the bedframe. I peered around the bedframe to see Zavar sniffing the air.

"Another one of your friends is here..." He said lowly, holding out a palm. With a smash, the wall across the room from me was blown apart, revealing James, who was now ducking into cover.

"James!" I shouted over to him. "James, go! Get out of here! Get help!"

"How noble of you!" I heard Zavar try to taunt me. I jumped up from cover and shot a hex at him, which he deflected, shooting another spell at me, which surged towards me before I could even conjure a shield charm. I knocked into the wall behind me and landed on all fours. I stood up, throwing hex at Zavar as he tried to shoot another curse at James. Zavar simply blocked my hex. "A Gryffindor through and through!" He smiled at me. "How fitting!"

I ducked back into cover.

"If you're trying to taunt me, it's not working!" I shouted sarcastically.

"I see I'll need some leverage..." I heard clamping and yelling, then silence. No more spells fired, and I heard deep sniffs of the air. Was Rinée dead? Was Daniel? What about James? "You can come out; I won't hurt you and neither will Blackmoore."

"Yeah, try to understand if I don't believe you!" I shouted, trying to think of a plan - was there anything I could do?

"You have my word. After all, I don't need to hurt you." I glanced around the bedframe to see Daniel, James and Rinée all in chains, joint up to Blackmoore's wand. I cursed under my breath. "Come out, or I will have to come to you-" Zavar called to me, and I shot out from behind cover, wand pointed at Zavar. "There we go, that's better..." He paused for a moment, "well, apart from the wand."

"Let them go." Zavar narrowed his eyes.

"You've been asking for that a lot lately... but if that's your wish, I will if you give me what I want."

"What do you want?" I asked, glancing my eyes to my friends, all of whom were bleeding slightly, Daniel from the neck, Rinée from the mouth and James from the nose.

"You have something of mine." Zavar said finally.

"What?" I asked, completely taken aback. "What is it?"

"I had hoped you would've brought my little girl along..." Zavar said aloud, "alas. I would've enjoyed hearing you call her out for me."

"You could've called her out yourself - you seem to enjoy hearing yourself speak." I quipped.

"Oh, I doubt she'd respond to my name. Sadly, she too does not fully accept who she is." He sighed. "She, however, chooses not to."

"So what, you want your daughter? Muggles on TV to sort this stuff out, they don't blow up hospitals full of innocent people!" I shouted.

"I don't want my daughter." He said as if the idea was preposterous. "She holds something of great value to me. A necklace." I narrowed my eyes - he couldn't mean the necklace that I found... "And you hold this necklace." He smiled and chuckled loudly. "This is... so very convenient." He stretched out a hand. "Give me the necklace."

"Let my friends go first." I said, trying to think about whether I could bluff that I had the necklace on me.

"You are not in the position to barter." Zavar said lowly.

"Neither are you - let them go or I'll destroy it." Zavar laughed with Blackmoore.

"If you truly think you can, go ahead." A tense moment passed as he called my bluff. "Come now, you don't...legitimately believe... that you can match us? My associate Blackmoore already caught two of your 'friends'. Although if they were really your friends, you would've handed over the necklace without a second thought-"

"Don't try to manipulate me." I cut him off. His lips pulled up into a smirk, loosening from the threads once again.

"Oh, I do like it when they know they're being coerced. Don't you Blackmoore?"

"Nothing like it." He smirked.

"Give. Me. The necklace."

I hesitated, realizing the only choice I had was to give him the necklace, although I didn't even carry that. I sighed, coming to terms that I only had one choice - I had to fight. I couldn't run away or leave my friends - I'd have to free them first. If I could just disarm Blackmoore first, they'd have a chance. I'd have to cope with whatever Zavar will do to me. Three wizards have a better chance than just one.

I walked forwards, hand in pocket as if I was reaching for the necklace. This was it - I looked at Rinée and James - this could be the last thing that I ever see, and I'd want it to be my friends. I closed my eyes and thought about cursing Blackmoore - I gripped my wand, ready to do so.

I opened my mouth, but then stopped. A white light glowed behind Zavar, and out of the darkness into the moonlight, none other than a certain man stood, his hair as black and as messy as mine, with almond-shaped emerald eyes. He gave a fatal look through his gold-rimmed spectacles towards the demon in front of me and spoke, words soaked in venomous rage.

"Get away from my student." He growled, as Professor Potter launched his left fist into Zavar's face. Before Blackmoore could even react, Potter had sent a spark of white towards him, smacking into his chest and knocking him onto the floor, the chains from Blackmoore's wand dissipating entirely, causing my friends to all run into cover with me as we watched Potter unleash an arsenal of spells upon the duo. We ran to the doorway, hiding behind the wall as the building began to shudder. A moment later, Potter was behind the doorway with us, throwing hexes through the doorway as he spoke to me.

"Aiden, I want you to get the others out of here!"

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Shanks, let's go!" Rinée shouted at me.

"No, I want to stay- I want to stay and help y-" I tried to insist in panic, but Potter put one hand on my shoulder.

"Listen to Rinée Aiden. You've done marvelously." He smiled, a surge of pride swelled inside me chest. "But let the aurors handle it now." He said before darting back into the room, ducking under a curse. I opened my mouth and made to enter the room, but Rinée pulled me back, an arrow of red streaking past my nose.

"Shanks, we need to get out of here." I was pulled along by my shoulder as I looked after the doorway, hearing grunts and incantations yelled through the shatter of tiles and quakes of the building. We arrived at the cross section, where I came to a halt... Potter couldn't handle them both - I just knew it in my gut.

"Shanks? What is it?" James asked, carrying a limping Daniel around his shoulder.

"Where are the other aurors?" I asked, realizing there was no one else here.

"What?"

"He said other aurors-"

"They've got to be on their way - let's-" Rinée began to shout over the shaking of the hospital.

"He could be dead by then!" I shouted, then turned around ran back down the corridors despite Rinée's shouts of my name.

I flung myself through the doorway, a streak of blue cascading into the wall beside me. I saw Blackmoore raise his wand at a dueling Potter, and leapt beside him, conjuring a shield charm. As Blackmoore's red spikes plunged against the shield, I tumbled back a step. I scrambled to stand up and began to shoot hexes as Blackmoore.

"Yes!" He screamed in a malicious beam. "It's playtime!"

Blackmoore's dueling was erratic, with wild swipes of curses that swung around my body, sparking into the tiles behind me and erupting over my head. He screamed a familiar spell at me.

"_Sectumsempra_!" I brought up my wand instinctively thinking '_Protego Maxima_', and a moment later, Blackmoore was on the floor, grabbing his eye.

"Nice one Shanks!" Potter shouted over to me, advancing on Zavar.

Blackmoore growled and pounced at me, wild jets of green and purple glancing across my shoulders. I staggered back, trying to keep my shield up as he obliterated it with curses. Finally, I was knocked onto my back, gasping from the exhaustion. Blackmoore cackled once more and screamed loudly.

"_Cruci_-"

"_Everte Statum_!" Blackmoore was thrown backwards and tumbled into the wall behind him, looking up with me to see the fifth combatant.

"James?" I asked, completely confused.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Blackmoore repelled James' spell back at him, but James continued to run towards him, even without a wand in his hand and tackled him, throwing his fists into Blackmoore's bloodied face. After a few hits, he was kicked off and Blackmoore got to his feet, wand in hand. I lunged forwards, blocking Blackmoore's curse and attacking him with a stunning spell, which he dodged.

We began to duel him to the back of the room, where the wall was still intact. I waved my wand and summoned the tiles up into the air, then sent them hurling towards him, cutting his face. James summoned a white wisp of a whip, which he used to bring Blackmoore to his knees. I then pointed my wand at his face.

"_Reducto_!" I shouted, the spell glancing his face and shattering what remained of the wall beside him; tiles clipped into his cheeks and ears, further drenching him in blood.

"Not bad Shanks!"

A jet of gold struck me in the chest, knocking me back across room and leaving me on the floor unable to move as James dueled Blackmoore on the edge of the room, ducking under the hexes which echoed off into the night. Finally, James' wand flew up into the air.

James' laugh had left his face as the wand twirled through the air. Blackmoore's face pulled up into a wide, toothy smile. James glanced towards me in panic, knowing what was about to happen. The final words took ages to be spoken.

"_Avada Kadavra_!"

A lightning storm of green flared from Blackmoore's wand, and crackled towards James, where they engulfed his body. I looked into his eyes, no longer light or azure, but rather empty and hollow. His hand stretched out towards me as he fell backwards, off of the building.

I got to my feet, but not quick enough.

I ran to the edge, but not quick enough.

I tried to save him, but I wasn't quick enough.

There were blurs after that, bangs and smokes as the two figures disappeared. I felt arms wrap around my chest as I came to the edge of the hospital, trying desperately to break free of Potter's grip. I could still save him - there had to be a way to do so!

I felt tears stream down my face as I saw James' body fall down into the darkness of London below us. I yelled and shouted: no words in particular, I just needed to get to James. If I could reach his body, it'd all be fine! He couldn't die - he was my oldest friend, the one I had pictured being at my wedding, at the birth of my first kid, the one that I'd tell stories with when we're old men.

I shouted his name again, pain cracking my chest in two, trying to break Potter's grip on me. I had to find him - I had to get to James.

Floods of bodies came through the room as the aurors searched for Blackmoore and Zavar. I couldn't hear anything - not my own shouts, my sobs, the questions of the auror's, only Potter's last few words.

"He's gone."

**Review please - 8 pages long.**

**R.I.P.**

**James Gerard Monastery**

**2011-2028**

_**Never a Truer Friend**_


End file.
